


The Corner Cafe

by DeadlyBeauty23 (madandimpossible)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madandimpossible/pseuds/DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Orihime were highschool sweet hearts. After college, they tied the knot. Ichigo lives his dull life day after day. Then he meets Rukia,a feisty waitress at the corner cafe.Before he knew it, she stole his heart. [Written in 2007 - finished 2009]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> So! I moved this beast from FF.Net to here! It was my very first multi-chapter giant fic and it took two years to write - with no beta - and so all mistakes are my own. And, it's old, so it's not even that good but, I felt the need to move it onto AO3 because I spent so much time and effort on it. :)

Ichigo opened his eyes at the loud buzzing noise near his bed. He outstretched an arm and pressed the 'snooze' button before closing his ocher eyes once again. The sun had barely risen over the horizon. Ichigo was a surgery intern at the local hospital of Kakura town. After 8 years of med school, the twenty-six year old was married to his high school sweetheart Orihime Inoue. He had bright orange hair and brown eyes, his face always in a scowl even around his significant other.

Of course, Ichigo questioned if she was the 'one' or if he should have left her in high school and searched for more fish. Ichigo heard the loud buzzing noise again and this time rose up from his bed, giving the alarm clock a groggy glare. He shut off the alarm before his bare feet hit the blue carpet. Ichigo turned his head to see Orihime sleeping soundly. She works at the seafood restaurant a few blocks from their apartment. Her bizarre cooking actually works there, since the people are used to eating strange things. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes, 6:00am was always too early to get up. He reached the bathroom in a few quick strides and turned on the shower.

Ichigo yawned _Just another day…_

&.&.&.&.&.

Rukia practically danced out of bed, she smoothed the purple sheets of her bed and pranced into the bathroom. It was exciting, she was twenty-five and living alone (more importantly away from her protective brother). She had gotten a job at "The corner café" and already loved the place. Rukia body swayed to the music that was blaring in the background, she was out of art school and had two jobs. One was previously mentioned and the other was being a student-teacher at Kakura High. She worked at the café in the mornings and in the afternoons she worked at the school.

The petite woman had raven hair that was currently wrapped up in a towel, her eyes were a piercing shade of violet and she had a perfect smile. She buttoned up her white blouse, the sleeves cut off at her elbows, she climbed into a pair of tight jeans and slipped on pair of black adias. Some of the waitresses wore high-heels which Rukia thought was ridiculous because 99.9 percent of the time waitresses were on their feet. Rukia dried her hair and tied it up in a messy bun so strands of her raven locks clung to her face. She grabbed her car keys, turned off the radio, and stepped out of her apartment with a hint of a smile on her features.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Ichigo threw on a dark blue long sleeve shirt, jeans and white sneakers. He'd have to change into scrubs once he got to work so it's not like it mattered what he wore now. He grabbed his backpack and car keys leaving the apartment without a sound. _Life after college, who would of thought it'd be so dull? The only excitement is at the hospital…_

Ichigo looked at his car and frowned _'I'll walk today…I need some noise to drown out these annoying thoughts.'_ and with that thought, Ichigo started down the sidewalk. The town was slowly coming to life, cars passed Ichigo and a few people passed by him on the sidewalk. He tried to think back on were all his old friends had gone, it seemed that most of them had lost touch.

_( 10 years ago; Ichigo is 16)_

" _We have to keep in touch!" Orihime said hugging her longtime friend Tatsuki. Tatsuki grinned "We will Orihime!" she said._

_Uryu Ishida, the captain of the archery club and sewing club, pushed up his glasses and gave Ichigo a grin. "What are you going to do, Kurosaki? Make a living off beating up punks?" He asked causing a vein to pop on Ichigos' forehead._

" _What are you gonna do? Sew up dolls clothes?" Ichigo said with a smirk. Keigo smiled "I think I'll work at a strip club…" he said dreamily with stars in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped and Ichigos' eye twitched._

" _Did you hear about the new girl?" Chizuru asked changing the subject quickly._

" _I did! I hope she'll be in our class!" Orihime said with a smile, Chizuru hugged Orihime "Oh hime-chan! You are so cute!" Tatsuki punched Chizuru causing the red-head to back off and nurse her bleeding nose._

" _Who is she? Is she hot?" Keigo asked with that perverted twinkle in his eye. Chizuru shrugged, "I just heard there was a new girl…who knows if she'll even come to this school! I heard her brother is so big-city big-shot!" Chizuru said crossing her arms over her chest with a light shrug._

_(End flashback)_

Ichigo smiled on the inside, that would keep him busy for a while, who was that new girl? Did he ever meet her? He was bad with names and faces…he would of remembered her if he saw her right? It didn't matter though, he had lost touch with most of his old friends. Tatsuki was now some detective, Keigo got to work at a strip club for a few months, Uryu was lost after college…Ichigo liked to think that he fell off a cliff. He always hated that guy.

Ichigo caught sight of a small café on the corner of the street, he laughed quietly at the name, _'The corner café and its literally on a corner'_ Ichigo shrugged, he could make a stop he had time after all.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Rukia parked her car and stepped out of the vehicle putting on her best smile before walking into the café from the backdoor. She grabbed the green apron from the hook and clipped on her name tag.

"Morning Rukia-Chan!" said a cheery voice from behind the petite raven-haired girl.

"Morning Rangiku!" Rukia said smiling at her friend. In the few months that Rukia worked here, she had developed a close friendship with Rangiku Matsumoto. She had strawberry-blonde hair and often tied it up with a pink scarf while working.

"Ready for a lovely day?" Rangiku asked with a smile Rukia nodded pulling the small notebook with the rabbit on the cover from the pocket of her apron. Rangiku then nudged Rukia in the side at the sound of the bell, signaling that a customer had walked in, "Cutie at ten o' clock!" Rangiku said with another nudge.

"Rangiku, it's almost seven in the morning…have you been drinking again?" Rukia said not looking up from her notepad, she was searching frantically for a blank page.

"What? No! Look woman!" Rangiku said lifting Rukias' chin with her hand. Rukia saw through the small window where orders were hung up, a orange-haired man had just walked in and was taking a seat at a booth.

"So what Rangiku? I'm not interested." Rukia said finally finding a blank page before walking out of the kitchen. Rangiku groaned, "You're going to die a virgin Rukia!" She yelled from the back, Rukia stuck her tongue out at Rangiku from the small window.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Ichigo plopped down on the seat of the booth, the café was well kept. It wasn't large, but it had a warm atmosphere. There were booths lined up against the windows, behind were he was sitting was a group of small tables with seating for two most likely to separate the families from the daters. Along with a small stage with a black piano, Ichigo assumed that there were small gigs here not rock-bands but pianists or violinists maybe. There was a bar to Ichigos' left, although one couldn't call it a bar because he doubted this placed served alcohol. Behind the 'bar' was the kitchen and Ichigo knew this because of all the bustle he could hear.

Suddenly a crash echoed from behind the orange-haired man, he turned around to see a man on the floor with a waitress holding his arm behind his back.

"Listen buddy! My ass is **not** pin cushion! Touch it again and I'll break your arm off!" the waitress said before getting off the man who scrambled to his feet before sitting back down on the wooden stool near the counter. Ichigo had to admire the young waitress. She had dark hair that was tied up and the strands surrounding her face seemed to compliment her exotic features. Ichigo turned back around when he saw the said waitress walking towards his table.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Good morning sir. My name is Rukia and I'll be serving you this morning." Rukia said with her best smile, _'Rangiku wasn't lying…he is…attractive. That doesn't matter though! He's a guy and guys only want one thing…Rukia Kuchiki doesn't need a man in her life anyway.'_ Rukia thought before brining back her attention to the said man that hadn't said a word.

"Do you need another minute?" Rukia asked taking a step back, Ichigo snapped out of his reverie. He was just thinking how beautiful she was…but he was married and shouldn't be thinking like that. Yes, She was beautiful he could admire that but she could also break his arm off or any other body part if she pleased.

"Uh…I'll have a coffee please, black." Ichigo said handing Rukia the menu after she jotted that down in her notebook…that had a rabbit on it.

"Okay…I will be right back." Rukia said before walking back, behind the counter and into the kitchen. Rangiku was grinning when she entered the room.

"What?" Rukia said taking a white coffee cup down from the rack and setting it beside the coffee maker.

"Oh…nothing…" Rangiku said waving her hand modestly. Rukia shook her head before pouring the coffee. "Did you see the way he looked at you?" Rangiku asked causing Rukia to look up and raise an eyebrow.

"No…I was busy trying to break someone's arm at the time." Rukia said lifting the cup from the counter, Rangiku sighed.

"Well, he checked you out. Honey, you better strike the iron while its hot!" Rangiku said giving her friend a encouraging push out the door. Rukia growled a curse before heading back to the mans table.

"Here you go, one coffee…no sugar or cream." Rukia said setting the cup down on the table. Ichigo smirked, "You keep looking at me like I'm crazy." He said to Rukia who raised her eyebrow. The waitress shrugged, "I just thought I was the only one who liked my coffee black…most people are like: pour the whole bag of sugar in there please." Rukia said before turning to walk away.

"Wait…" He said causing Rukia to stop and look at the man like he was crazy. "Check please." He said pointing to the slim black object in her pocket. Rukia pulled out the small black book and placed it on his table.

"Enjoy your day, sir." She said before heading over to a booth down a few tables from Ichigo where an elderly couple were sitting. He lifted the book, and slid a ten inside without even looking at the price of his coffee. She deserved a nice tip, she had this air about her that Ichigo couldn't quite figure out. He took another sip of his coffee and slid out of the booth casting one last glance at the waitress… _'Yeah…she's defiantly something else. Maybe I'll stop here more often.'_

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Rukia frowned looking at the check, his coffee was $1.79 and he left a ten. That's almost a nine-dollar tip. _'What a weird guy…why would he do that?'_ Rukia allowed herself to smile just a little bit. _'He has a good heart…I'll give him that.'_


	2. Welcome Back

Orihime woke up with a yawn, Ichigo had left earlier that morning and Orihime didn't have to work till nightfall. She made the bed and fixed her hair, slipping in the two flower pins her brother gave her many years ago. Last night Tatsuki had called and still her questions rattled in Orihime's brain. She usually wasn't the type to dwell on these types of things, but Tatsuki was her best friend and she had to take her words to heart.

 

_"Hey Orihime!"_

_"Tatsuki! How are you?"_

_"Fine, fine. How are you?"_

_"Good."_

_"How's the married life"_

_Pause._

_"It's nice..."_

_"Orihime...I'm starting to think you're not happy."_

_""I'm happy! What do you mean?"_

_"Orhime, I think being with Ichigo should have remained a fantasy."_

_"But he loves me too! Tatsuki you're being silly."_

_"..Does he love you? Think about it. How often does he say it?"_

_Pause_

_"All the time"_

_"Orihime!"_

_"Okay! Not a lot...rarely actually. He doesn't like expressing his feelings." Orihime sighed after she spoke she hated it when Tatsuki asked questions like this._

_"Well, I'll see you tomorrow...just think about it."_

_Click._

Orihime changed into a bright pink tank top and jeans, slipping on her sneakers she plopped down on the couch and waited. It was going on noon. Ichigo would sometimes call...Orihime's eyes sadden _. 'I'm being silly! Ichigo loves me. He does!_

There's a knock on the door. Orihime stood up from the couch and opened the apartment door only to be greeted by a raven-haired girl with a smirk on her face. Orihime hugged her long time friend, "Tatsuki!" She gushed with a large grin. Things were defiantly looking up today Tatsuki would get her mind off Ichigo.

The two sit down on the couch, "Okay so spill! What's up?" Orihime said with a smile.

"Well, I got a job here in Karakura...I have a new partner which will be fun. I hope." Tatsuki said clasping her hands together.

"How exciting!" Orihime gasped with a broad smile.

"What's new with you?" Tatsuki asked, they talked almost every day but it always seemed like Orihime was leaving things out in her stories.

"Nothing...I've just been thinking about what you said." Tatsuki nodded and encouraged Orihime to continue.

"Ichigo does love me. Why else would he marry me?"

_(Flashback)(8 years ago)_

_"Ichigo! Orihime loves you!" Tatsuki yelled at the orange-haired boy._

_"I don't even like her!" Ichigo growled slapping his forehead in the process._

_"Just...fake it. Take Orihime to the school dance." Tatsuki pleaded._

_"Fine! But you owe me." Ichigo stormed away._

_(1 year ago)_

_"Ichigo? Why are you marrying Orihime?" Tatsuki asked sitting down on his bed._

_Ichigo shrugged, "We've been together…for a while."_

_"Are you sure about this? Will you be happy?" Tatsuki asked concerned for her old child hood friend._

_"No. I'm not sure but...Orihime is a nice girl." Ichigo said while fixing his tie._

_"..Don't do this..."_

_"We're high school sweethearts, isn't this how it's supposed to be?" Ichigo asked and then left, Tatsuki sighed deeply she couldn't ruin this for Orihime but Ichigo was throwing away his happiness. This won't end well. Tatsuki felt like it was her fault, she pushed Ichigo to go out with Orihime and he was too nice to break her heart._

_From that day on, Tatsuki tried to get Orihime to change her mind. To pack up and leave Ichigo but Orihime she just couldn't do it._

_(End flashback)_

Tatsuki grinned, "I guess you're right! We should go out shopping or get a bite to eat." Orihime nodded and stood up, grabbing her car keys off from the coffee table. The two girls exited the apartment with Orihime talking rapidly about a new recipe she had in mind.

"You would take syrup, rice, carrots and then…" Orihime began.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A man with bright red hair stepped out of the taxi, from the big city to a small town was a drastic change. But, one if the other officers tipped him off, Rukia was here. His appearance was like a mask, no one would ever guess that this man with face tattoos and crazy hair would be a detective. His name was Renji Abrai and his mind was stuck on a certain girl that he came to find.

Renji and Rukia went to school together when they lived in the big city. Renji was that 'tough-troublemaker' from the slums and she was the 'beautiful-yet untouchable' girl from a high class family. As Renji walked down the sidewalk to the nearest motel, he remembered when they first met.

_(10 years ago) (Renji & Rukia are 16)_

_Renji was with his usual group of friends at the back of the school. Then she came, walking straight towards them._

" _Oh, miss high and mighty here to teach us a lesson?" One said with a laugh but Renji couldn't say anything. Her eyes bore holes into his and he couldn't move._

" _I assume you're the leader of this little group?" she said crossing her arms with that ever-so confident air about her._

" _No, we all look out for each other." Renji said keeping his voice even and intimidating. Her guard dropped ever so slightly before it was placed back up. "I may be new here but if you start anything with my friends, you'll have to deal with me." She said turning around on her heel. It didn't take long for Renji to realize that she didn't have many friends, most of them used her to get to her brother or because she was the 'rich girl' and those friendships never lasted long. He admired her from afar and often had his friends watch out for her in other classes._

_Then, at the end of sophomore year, he finally saw her in the hallway; "Hey, Rukia…are you…busy this weekend? I mean…summer…" Renji said before rubbing the back of his neck. He never-ever got nervous and now suddenly around her._

" _Not really, why?" She asked her eyes questioning and wary, after all she had been hurt in the past._

" _Well, I was wondering…if we could hang out." Renji said shifting his weight to the other foot. Rukia smirked and took out a piece of paper, quickly jotting down her phone number and handing it to Renji. "See ya." She said shutting her locker and entering the mass of students heading towards the exit. From that point on, Rukia and Renji where inseparable. When in college…they kept in touch. But to Renji, Rukia was more then a friend…a lot more._

_(End flashback)_

That is why Renji was walking down the sidewalk, he had to see her again and talk to her face to face.  _'I'm sure I'll find her.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime was currently sitting on a stool next to Tatsuki at the sushi bar. "What about you Tatsuki?"

"Huh?"

"Your love life!" Orihime raised her eyebrows at her friend. Tatsuki threw her head back and laughed, "I don't need anyone right now, I'm focusing I'm my career." Tatsuki said after her fit of laughter.

"Are you happy?" Orihime asked before taking a sip of the blueberry-mango drink she had ordered. Tatsuki nodded, "It's nice being single…"

The two were quiet for a while, Tatsuki's thoughts on Orihime and how she was doing and Orihime's thoughts on Ichigo and if he would ever call. "You wanna go home?" Tatsuki asked when their food arrived.

"No! No…I'm sorry Tatsuki…I just have a lot on my mind, but I want us to have this girl's day…" Orihime said quickly, Tatsuki smiled; "All right…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia was busy, Rangiku had decided to be on her cell phone while on break, which was allowed but Rukia really could need some help. She sighed but continued to pour coffee for rude businessmen and noisy families. Rukia was thankful, though, being busy kept her mind off a certain costumer who came in this morning.

' _I don't even understand why I'm thinking about him. Maybe because he was different, but remember Rukia…things just don't work out with the 'bad boys'._ Rukia told herself as she poured another cup of coffee for a couple sitting at a table.  _'I don't even know his name! Who knows if he returns and…and…I don't want him to return. His hair was a ridiculous color.'_ Rukia leaned against the counter while a fresh batch of coffee was brewing and thankfully things were starting to slow down.  _'Then again…Renji's hair was crazy…but he was a nice person, he's one of my closest friends.'_ Rukia bit her lip.

' _I shouldn't judge, he is a nice guy…even if I don't know him. Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about it?'_ Rukia shook her head trying to clear her mind, Rangiku who was standing next to her still on the phone suddenly attempting to slap her fist against the counter and instead hit the side…where by some mistake a knife was resting, half on the counter and half not. Rangiku hit the blade and it twirled in the air.

Rangiku was one of the 'strange' waitresses that wore open-toed and high heeled shoes to work. Rukia, with her quick reflexes, bent down and swiped the knife before hit Rangiku's foot. The strawberry-blonde was in a heated argument and wasn't paying attention to her friend; she walked away from the area saying something about losing her signal. Rukia's hand opened on instinct, she had grabbed the knife on the wrong end, and it sliced her palm. Rangiku hung up her cell phone, turned around and saw a gaping Rukia staring at the blood on her hand.

"Oh my!" Rangiku gasped, "Okay sweetie, we need to clean that up and have a doctor check it." The older woman said taking Rukia by the shoulders and lifting her to her feet.


	3. A Gentle Hand

Rangiku still managed to smile when she was driving with a still bleeding Rukia at her side. "Just keep pressure on it Hun, we're almost there." Rangiku said taking a left turn, Rukia peered out through the window, and the words 'Kakura Hospital' glowed above two glass doors. Rukia stepped out of Rangiku's bright cherry red viper, she always wondered how Rangiku got the money to buy such a fine car just by waiting tables, but it wasn't her place to ask anyway. Rukia held the wash cloth to her bleeding hand as Rangiku walked her into the hospital, the busty strawberry blonde rushed to the nurses station after shoving Rukia down into one of the waiting chairs.

"Rukia?" a questioning voice said from behind the girl, she turned around to see that orange-haired guy from earlier. His dark blue sleeves of his shirt were rolled up underneath a blue scrubs shirt. "You okay?" he asked walking towards her. Rukia jumped up from her chair and hid her hand behind her back.

"Fine…" Rukia lied; the orange-haired man raised his eyebrow and then looked at Rangiku who joined the group.

"Please tell me you're a surgeon." Rangiku said crossing her fingers.

"I'm a resident here." He answered.

"Thank god! The lead surgeon on call is busy…anyway…Rukia a knife slipped and now she's bleeding" Rangiku said quickly, her words just falling out of her mouth, she made the situation seem worse than it really was. The orange haired man nodded in a professional way and reached out his hand.

Rukia reluctantly took it giving the man the best glare she could through the pain, she really wished she didn't have him performing the surgery; it wasn't like it was a big major thing. He led her into a small room in the surgical wing; Rukia sat down on the bench.

He sat down next to her and held her injured hand carefully, removing the washcloth that was protecting the wound. "You may want to look away," he said cleaning the area. Rukia rolled her eyes, "I can handle." She said watching him as he began to sew up her cut. Rukia looked up from her hand and her eyes caught his ID badge.

"Ichigo." Rukia said looking at the young man.

"What?" he replied not looking up from his work.

"That's your name?"

"Yeah…hold still." He said taking an instrument that looked like scissors and cutting the string.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia said about to pull her hand away, "Wait." He instructed and Rukia complied although having her hand in his made the petite woman uncomfortable. Ichigo ran his thumb over the stitches in an almost gentle way and then let her hand go.

"How did it happen?" He asked finally looking up to meet her eyes, Rukia stared at the floor and frowned.

"If I hadn't caught the knife, it would have gone through Rangiku's foot…" Rukia explained and Ichigo chuckled causing Rukia's head to snap up and glare at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"You…" Ichigo answered before explaining once seeing her confused expression, "you just looked like it was a life and death matter."

"It was." Rukia said crossing her arms. Ichigo raised an eyebrow; "Huh?"

"Rangiku…she dances. A foot injury would mess that up for her." Rukia explained before hopping off the bench.

"Can I go back to work now?"

Ichigo jumped down and pointed towards the nurses station; "You'll have to talk to them."

"Oh…see ya." Rukia said before leaving. Ichigo frowned as he watched her retreating form and then the waitress Rangiku hugging Rukia tightly. He pulled his gloves off his hands and tossed them in the trash.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Orihime looked at her phone for the fifteenth time—Tatsuki had been counting. "Orihime…stop worrying! He'll call." Tatsuki said holding up a black dress, "How about this one?"

Orihime titled her head to the side, "I like more color." She said holding up a neon green dress with large pink flowers on the front. Tatsuki sweat dropped, "I think that's a little too loud for a dinner date." Orihime pouted but took the black dress from her friend.

"I'll go and try it on." She said heading off to the woman's changing room. Tatsuki sighed and took a seat on one of leather chairs in front of the changing room. Several minutes later Orihime came out, looking fabulous. She turned around in a circle; "Would Ichigo like it?" Orihime asked and Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"What matters is if _you_ like it."

"I do!" Orihime said with a wide grin. "Then he'll like it to." Tatsuki said patting her friend's shoulder.

Orihime retreated back into the changing room and the familiar sound of her cell phone caused the girl to rush into the changing stall and open her phone.

"Hello?" she said eagerly hoping it was her husband.

" _Orihime? It's Rin." Said the voice on the other side. The bustle of dishes being clanged and muffled voices could be heard in the background._

"Oh? Hi Rin." Orihime said suddenly disappointed, why hadn't he called? It's not like he did all the time, but he knew how she worried.

_"I just wanted to call and let you know that Chizuru picked up an extra shift so you have the night off!" her boss said smiling on the other end of the line._

"Great!" Orihime said with fake cheerfulness. Orihime snapped her phone shut and dialed the Kakura Hospital number. Ichigo had refused to give his pager number because he said that was for work, but Orihime did get the hospitals' number.

"Yes, is Ichigo Kurosaki available?" Orihime asked the woman on the other end of the line.

_The nurse at the hospital and saw Ichigo talking with a petite dark haired girl, he looked busy and the nurse did see them in a room together when she walked in with the bloody hand. "He's with a patient…" the nurse said._

"Oh…well just tell him I called." Orihime said flatly.

_The nurse smiled when she saw the petite dark haired girl smack Ichigo across the head and call him an idiot. "I will." The nurse said kindly before hanging up and returning to filling out another patients chart._

Orihime changed and stepped out of the dressing room, Tatsuki was holding a white blouse to her chest and looking in the mirror.

"I need to find something nice to wear for my new job." Tatsuki said when she saw Orihime coming towards her from the corner of her dark eyes.

"I can help!" Orihime said heading to the nearest clothes rack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Idiot!" Rukia said slapping Ichigo again. "Just take it back!" she said holding out the tip he gave her this morning.

"No. It's your tip." Ichigo said grabbing her wrist before she hit him again.

"Ichigo, as your patient. I demand you to take it back." Rukia said before shoving the money down the front pocket of his scrubs.

"Why?" Ichigo said letting go of her wrist.

"Because, its ridiculous! You bought a damn coffee." Rukia said with a loud huff.

"That's not an answer." Ichigo said folding his arms across his chest.

"Ugh. Listen, I don't need it…pervert."

"What? Pervert? I'm not a pervert!" Ichigos' eyebrows rose up as he looked at Rukia.

"Rangiku…explain." Rukia said motioning towards her companion.

Rangiku cleared her throat; "It happens to me all the time. Some sleazy guy leaves a big tip thinking the waitress will give him something in return." Rangiku explained using her hands to make a rude gesture of what the 'certain something in return was.'

Ichigo turned bright red. "NO! I…didn't want…you're reading into this wrong! I'm not interested in this midget!" he said pointing at Rukia.

"Good! Because I'm not interested in a moron like you!." Rukia said with a smirk. Ichigo groaned and ran his hand down the length of his face, at that moment his pager went off.

"You're lucky I have to go." Ichigo said before heading in the opposite direction.

"That was fun!" Rangiku said with a large grin. Rukia sweat dropped, "Uh…yeah." As they walked back to the car, Ichigo's words ran through her mind. Rukia never met anyone that could make her blood boil like Ichigo. She only knew him for a day and she already trusted him, after all he fixed her hand and didn't screw up. _'He is so strange, if Byakuya was here he would say it was fate that brought us together.'_

"Man, that Ichigo…if I wasn't dating someone already…" Rangiku commented as she pulled out of the hospital parking.

"What? You think he's…attractive?" Rukia stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"Hun, did you see those biceps…that man works out…I bet he has killer abs." Rangiku said with a smirk, knowing saying such a thing would cause Rukia to have a mental image that wouldn't go away for a while. Rukia squirmed in her seat and stared out the window.

"You're evil." She said with a pout and Rangiku began laughing. Rukia leaned forward and turned on the radio, in hopes to drown on her own thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Urahara tipped his stripped hat down covering half his face in shadow.

"So, you will be here on Friday?" he asked to the dark skinned woman sitting in front of him with her dark purple hair pooling down onto her shoulders. "Yes, but eventually you will need a replacement."

"I know, I know. You're off to bigger things." Urahara said taking out a white fan and fanning his face with it.

"I won't forget where it all started." She said standing up, her dark skirt clung to her long legs and she crossed her arms across her chest and her dark skin contrasted with the soft blue button up blouse she was wearing.

"Yoruichi…make sure to spread the word of my lovely café when you're gone." Urahara said leaning back in his chair. The woman named Yoruichi gave a cat-like grin to Urahara; "I'll be sure to do that." Yoruichi turned and left his office without another word.

A _younger version of Urahara looked up from his desk. "So? You wish to play piano here?"_

_Yoruichi nodded, her dark purple hair was up and two strands fell in her face._

" _Well…I see potential. Every Friday, at 6pm sharp…come and play."_

_Yoruichis eyes went wide._

" _Really?" she said standing up and reaching out to shake his hand. "Thank you…so much."_

_Urahara shook her hand firmly and smiled. "We'll discuss your pay later on."_

" _Thank you…" Yoruichi bowed her head and left the room without another word._

_She reached in her pocket and pulled out a wallet-sized photo of a woman with short dark hair and two braids running down her back. "I will make you proud, Soi Fon." Yoruichi whispered before placing the picture back in her pocket._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo frowned, "What the hell did you do this time Grimmjow?" he asked the man sitting on the hospital bed. Grimmjow was a regular at the hospital, always showing up with a broken body part. Grimmjow smiled and ran hand through his blue hair, his azure eyes glistened with amusement, and he was obviously recalling something that happened earlier.

"I believe my leg is broken…again." Grimmjow said pointing to his leg that was currently elevated and in a brace. Ichigo picked up his chart from the end of the bed and flipped through.

"You're gonna need surgery…"

"Duh! That's why they sent you in here…right?" Grimmjow placed his hands behind his head and grinned again.

"How did this happen?" Ichigo had to ask, Grimmjow shrugged.

"Street fight, the guy took a crow bar to my leg…I slammed his head into a wall, I'm pretty sure he's in the hospital somewhere. The Ancarrs don't like losing, ya know." Grimmjow said and Ichigo rolled his eyes. The Ancarrs, it was the name of Grimmjow's gang. Kakura, its neighboring town is Rukongai, and that's where all the street fights and drunk driving accidents happen. On the holidays, the hospital is swarming with people from Rukongai who are injured.

"Alright, I'll have a nurse come in and prep you for surgery. I'm sure there is a slot open." Ichigo said setting the chart back down.

"Thanks doc." Grimmjow said before looking out the window, Ichigo was about to leave the room when Grimmjow asked; "Who was that pretty girl you were talking to earlier?" Ichigo frowned "Who?"

"The one…dark hair, small frame, she kept hitting you on the head." Grimmjow explained the appearance of no one other than Rukia.

"What about her?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms across his chest. Grimmjow grinned and stared at Ichigo. "If my leg wasn't broken…" Grimmjow said with a sigh before looking up at the ceiling, a dreamy gaze in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo suddenly said defensively, he didn't even know why he said it, but he did know that he didn't want a loser like Grimmjow all over Rukia.

"Hm? You already have dibs Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked with a grin. Ichigo scowled and looked away.

"I don't, but I don't think she'd be interested in you." Ichigo said.

"Huh? Why not?"

Ichigo smirked, remembering her words, "She doesn't like morons." Ichigo said before he turned and left the room, heading for the nurses station.

"Kurosaki! Your wife called." A nurse said when he reached the station.

"I'm busy." Ichigo answered taking out his pager and contacting the lead surgeon, he hoped for a slot to be open for Grimmjow's surgery. It would give him something to do so he wouldn't have to call Orihime. _'She worries too much._ ' He thought before speaking to another nurse about prepping Grimmjow. _'I'm glad I didn't tell Grimmjow Rukia's name…he'd probably hunt her down.'_ Ichigo shuddered and stepped into the elevator. _'God only knows what a loser like him would do to her.'_


	4. Dinner for One

When Ichigo got home, finally, Orihime was wearing a black dress that complimented her figure. Normally, this would make Ichigo smile and he'd tell her she was beautiful…but that dress did nothing. Absolutely nothing, he felt neither love nor lust for the woman in front of him. He fixed his tie, Orihime had suggested that they go out tonight, Ichigo hadn't complained. It would do something to get his mind off of everything that was going on, mainly the conversation he had with Grimmjow before he left work.

 

"Yo, doc. I'm getting out of here today…"

" _That's great, you'll be in here next week then…" Ichigo tapped his pen on the chart._

"… _Actually, I'm going to clean up my act a bit…" Grimmjow said with a smile._

" _What?"_

" _You said that sweet little girl from earlier didn't like morons. So, I'm going to change…"_

" _Just for her? Who even knows if she'll like you!" Ichigo rolled his eyes._

" _Life is about taking chances. It's too short to just be 'safe' all the time. I'm gonna take a chance with that cutie…" Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo and the surgical resident felt a chill go up his spin. He did not want Grimmjow to change just so he could get his hands on Rukia. If he told Grimmjow to back off, Grimmjow would ask questions, and there wasn't anything Ichigo had to hide but he didn't want rumors to spread about him and Rukia._

" _Whatever Grimmjow." Ichigo grumbled before turning around._

" _See ya doc!"_

"Ready Ichigo?" Orihime asked standing by the door. "Huh? Yeah…" Ichigo followed his…wife…out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Skip work and go out with me!" Rangiku pouted while clinging to Rukia's shoulders.

"I have an art class to teach!" Rukia said shaking Rangiku off her back and continuing to gather her things.

Rangiku groaned, "But you're wounded!" she said dramatically pointing at Rukia's wrapped hand. Rukia rolled her eyes, setting her cell phone down on the coffee table, "I need to get a few things from my room." She said before leaving Rangiku in the living room. Rangiku smirked and picked up the other woman's cell phone, she scrolled through the cells' phone book.

"Hello? Yes this is Rangiku, Rukia's best friend!" Rangiku said cheerily and the voice on the other line laughed.

"' _Kay…what's up?"_

"I know Rukia teaches sometimes at the high school, today is her night class right?" Rangiku asked twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers.

" _Yeah…Why?"_

"Well, she got injured…her hand…at her day job today, so she can't come in." Rangiku said with a smile while watching Rukia's bedroom door out of the corner of her eye.

_"Oh my! Please tell her that she can have a few days off. I can cover for her anyway." Said the woman on the other end of the line._

"Thanks! I'm sure Rukia will be happy to hear!" Rangiku said before saying farewell and hanging up on the woman who she presumed was Rukia's other boss. "Oh Rukia! We are goin' out tonight!" Rangiku yelled as she barged into Rukia's room and diving into her closet looking for a cute outfit for the petite girl to wear. Rukia's protests were just a mummer in the background.

-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-

Ichigo fidgeted in his seat while looking at the menu. The place was up-scale to say the least, white table clothes, a rose and two candles on each table. Deep red carpets with velvet curtains letting the nights sky peak through. Conversations weren't loud, everyone kept to them selves, and Ichigo couldn't even hear the kitchen bustle. Soft classical music was playing the background and Orihime was telling him something about the special. Ichigo was uncomfortable, he couldn't deny it, and this place wasn't his style. Hell, he didn't even know if this place was Orihime's style! He wanted to be home, he wanted to be in bed asleep after a long day at work.

"Ichigo?" Orihime's meek voice made Ichigo look up from the menu he'd been staring at for the longest time.

"Huh?"

"You can order…" Orihime said nodding her head towards a man wearing a suit, his hair slicked back, and his lips in a professional smile.

"Sir…" The waiter said holding out his hand for the menu, "Uh…I'll have—" Ichigo began before he heard a loud buzzing noise.  _'Thank god.'_  Ichigo pulled out his pager.

"Sorry Orihime. I gotta go." Ichigo stood up and pocketed his pager. Ichigo threw the waiter a twenty before heading out the door, his walk was brisk, and he didn't even thank the lady who handed him his jacket. Orihime pouted slightly,  _'He didn't even kiss me goodbye…'_

Ichigo ran down the sidewalk, it wouldn't take him long to reach the hospital, if he hurried.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Rukia pouted as Rangiku walked with her outside, they were heading to what Rangiku called a club. Rukia thought all clubs were the same, pricey drinks and dozens of sleazy guys hitting on you to dance.

"Rukia, look out!" Rangiku gasped to a not paying attention Rukia. She fell to the ground with another person on top of her petite frame. "Oh sorry…wait…Rukia?" Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo hovering over her, his face inches from hers, Ichigo grinned.

"Stalking me midget?" He asked carefully climbing off her.

"What?" Rukia grumbled sitting up and brushing off her clothes, that Rangiku had so kindly picked out for her. Rukia's hair was let down, she wore a black shirt the sleeves went to her elbows, the shirt hung on her shoulders so her slim shoulders were exposed. The shirt had an V opening that was crossed with black laces. Her jean caprice reached just below her knees and white heels to top it all off. Ichigo felt his heart race, as Rukia stood to her feet, he just noticed the star necklace she had around her neck. Rukia didn't need a little black dress to look beautiful, she could work anything that she wore. She extended her hand and Ichigo took it, he stood and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Rukia asked with a scowl, "Heh…nothing midget. Don't get a big head." Ichigo said before hearing the loud buzzing sound of his pager.  _'Damnit.'_

"I have to go…see ya Rukia." Ichigo said before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Bye Strawberry!" She yelled after him, turning to Rangiku she frowned.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Rukia asked folding her arms across her chest.

Rangiku giggled, "He was checking you out!" Rangiku said with a squeal.

Rukia blushed, "He was not. Can we go now?"

"Why so suddenly interested in getting to the club? Hoping for another accident so I can haul your ass to the hospital and you can see Ichigo?" Rangiku teased. Rukia rolled her eyes and stormed away from her friend, who followed but didn't stop teasing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime thanked the hostess for being so kind and letting her leave, after all she didn't have a bill to pay. Little did Ichigo know that Orihime had worked hard to get reservations, he didn't even remember that today was the day when they first met as kids. It wasn't an anniversary or anything but Orihime thought it was special in some sort of way.

"Orihime, I'm afraid we are booked full for a couple of weeks." The hostess said looking at her log.

"Oh! That's…that's okay." Orihime said with a smile. The hostess smiled and then grabbed three menus, "Excuse me." She said walking to the group that had just walked in. Orihime took her jacket from the rack and shrugged it on her shoulders. She left the beautiful restaurant, since the reservations she had day dreamed of her and Ichigo. Sipping wine and tasting all the wonderful food, he would compliment her and shower her with gifts. Orihime walked to the parking section outside, she wasn't sad but she wasn't happy either. She was disappointed…maybe she didn't have a fairy tale life after all. She climbed into her car and waited to pull out from the parking area, she watched sadly as couples walked by and groups of friends. She wished Tatsuki wasn't busy working. She watched as a petite woman and a busty strawberry blonde walked in front of her car, the petite one was covering her ears while the other was singing something. Orihime pulled out and was on the road, she turned on the radio in hopes to drown out her thoughts on the man she loves.  _'Work makes him busy, it's not like he's out fooling around.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Rukia and Rangiku had reached the club, the music was blaring and pumping through the stereo. Purple, blue, and red lights swirled around and moved with the beat. Neon pink lights dimly lighted the bar and three disco balls were twirling above the bottles of booze. Rangiku was smiling, she looked fabulous as always. Unlike Rukia who took a more casual but sexy look, Rangiku just went wild. She wore a tight white tank top, a black skirt, with her pink scarf tied around the waist as a belt and black stilettos. Rangiku smiled and yelled to Rukia over the music, "Come on Hun! Get a drink, loosen up!" Rangiku said before going into the mass of dancers, her hips swaying with the music.

Rukia sighed and maneuvered her way to the bar, it was crowded and loud, but something about the lights and the music did make Rukia feel a little less stressed. Rukia leaned up against the bar, the bartender headed her way and gave her a drink. She frowned "Excuse me?"

"The man over there bought it for you. No strings attached." The bartender said before returning to work. Rukia leaned over the bar and caught a glimpse of the man, his hair was blue and spiked. She sat down on the bar stool and examined the drink. ' _A strawberry martini.'_ She carefully sipped it, it wasn't bad, and she would have to thank the guy.

"Your welcome." Said a voice in her ear, Rukia jumped and looked over. There was they mystery man and he had the most alluring azure eyes Rukia ever saw. "Thanks." Rukia said over the music. His jeans were ripped at the knees and he wore a black T-shirt with a band name on it that Rukia couldn't read.

"Name's Grimmjow." He said holding out his hand, Rukia reached her hand out and shook his lightly.

"Rukia." She said with a small smile, she was never great at meeting new people or simply trusting someone because they bought her a drink. "You want to dance?" Grimmjow asked pointing to the dance floor.

"I don't dance." Rukia said with a frown.

"Ouch." Grimmjow said placing a hand on his heart, "Shot down."

Rukia lifted her martini glass, "I believe you said…no strings attached." Rukia said with a smirk before sipping the drink. Grimmjow grinned and his eyes caught her wrapped hand. "What happened?" He asked nodding towards her hand.

"Ah…nothing." Rukia said looking away from him. "Come on. I don't want anything from you, at least not in that way…it's just…" Grimmjow looked away from her. Rukia suddenly began interested, she sometimes hated curiosity, but she wanted to hear what he said.

"It's just what?" Rukia asked turning her body to face him. This man did intrigue her, maybe it was his eyes, or maybe it was the fact that he was trying…really trying to talk to her.

"I saw you today, at the hospital." Grimmjow began still staring at the neon lights, their soft pink glow outlined his masculine features. "I asked my doctor about you…because…you have such an exotic beauty. Not just your physical appearance though Rukia, there was something about you. Something inside…" Grimmjow then looked back at Rukia, he was grinning. "Sorry. That's probably creepy to hear." He said before standing up.

"Wait…" Rukia said grabbing his shoulder. "I'll dance…just one song." Rukia said and Grimmjow smiled brightly and took her hand; leading the petite woman to the dance floor.  _'Bingo. You are all mine sweet thing.'_ Grimmjow thought with a grin as they danced together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Early that morning, Grimmjow walked Rukia back to her apartment. She gave him a light hug at the door, "Grimmjow, it was fun but I hope you don't expect anything from this." Rukia said leaning up against her door.  _'I could kiss her. Right now. She's vulnerable…'_

"Hey, what part of no strings attached did you not catch?" Grimmjow asked ruffling her hair, Rukia smacked his hand away and patted down her hair.  _'Why can't I do it? I want to…I just can't…'_

"Thanks. It was fun." Rukia said opening her door, Grimmjow smiled and handed her a small piece of paper with his number on it. Rukia scowled at the man and he just grinned wider. "See ya Rukia." Grimmjow said waving before he left to get on the elevator.  _'Hmph…I guess it was worth it. Even though I didn't get to do all the things I wanted to do. She'd be a rough lover that's for sure…'_ Grimmjow thought, silently chuckling to himself as he stood in the elevator.

"Bye." Rukia mumbled shutting her door and looking at the time. "Shit. Three hours till work…" Rukia collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes, wondering if Rangiku got home or not. Rukia knew for a fact that she didn't go home with anyone, believe or not Rangiku was faithful to who ever she was dating.

Rukia's head throbbed it was like a little man with a hammer was pounding on her skull. She kicked off her jean caprices and heels, hearing them fall to the floor. She pulled the blanket down that was resting on the top of the couch. Rukia threw the blanket over her legs and closed her eyes, she just needed a little bit of rest. She had no idea how Rangiku can go out and party then work on the same day. Rukia smiled slightly,  _'Strawberry martini…what a strange drink._ ' Rukia thought before she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. You Need to Relax

Rukia walked into work, one hand flatly on her forehead. "Drink this!" Rangiku said suddenly shoving a glass of pink liquid in front of Rukia's face. "What is it?" Rukia asked taking the glass and sniffing the contents. Rangiku rolled her eyes, "Hangover remedy. Just drink it." Rangiku said before grabbing a plate from the counter and heading out to the tables.

 

Rukia's nose scrunched up as she took a sip, it tasted like Pepto-Bismol mixed with milk but it was really watered down milk. All in all it was nasty but she had to admit, her headache was slowly going away. Rukia took another sip and set the evil concoction down, taking her apron from the rack and tying it around her waist.  _'Ugh, this is going to be on hell of a day…'_

**A few blocks away…**

Ichigo was walking to the café; it was almost automatic, as if his feet just led him there.  _'I wonder if Rukia is working?_ ' Ichigo was smiling but he quickly went back to his scowl. Hell, he didn't even know that he  _was_  smiling while thinking about her. Ichigo saw the café come into view; a vivid image of Rukia last night came into his mind. She looked so beautiful, when Ichigo came home from work he had to sleep on his couch, afraid that he might say her name in his sleep or something.

It was times like these, Ichigo was glad Orihime was so oblivious. Any other woman would have caught on, not returning phone calls, leaving early for work, constantly in and out of the house. Ichigo could just say it was his job and that was partly it. He left early so he could stop at the café and see Rukia but also so he could get to work earlier and put more hours on the clock.

Ichigo stepped into the café, greeted by the familiar scent of coffee beans and that warm feeling he got in his chest every time he walked in. He sat down at the booth that always seemed to be empty when he walked in. Ichigo watched Rukia approach him out of the corner of his eye.

"Morning Strawberry." Rukia greeted with a sugary-sweet smile that almost gave Ichigo a toothache.

"Hey midget." He said looking up at her, Rukia smacked his face with her small notebook. "The usual?" She asked lifting her pen.

"Yeah, but make it two." Ichigo said holding up two fingers, Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"You expecting someone?" She asked and Ichigo grinned. "Perhaps." He said trying to act mysterious and cool even though his heart was racing in his chest.

"Alright, I'll be back." Rukia said, Ichigo watched her leave, wondering how she could pull of jeans and a T-shirt so well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No way! You think he's dating someone?" Rangiku said sipping her pink liquid disgusting drink through an orange straw. Rukia shrugged, "Maybe." She said pouring the two mugs with the straight up black coffee.

"You want me to beat him up?" Rangiku asked sitting on top of the counter.

Rukia chuckled, "No that won't be necessary." She took one mug in each hand and exited the kitchen. Rangiku pouted when she saw Rukia's hangover drink was barely touched.

Rukia set down the two mugs, "That it?" She asked pulling out the checkbook.

"Rukia, that other coffee is for you." Ichigo said leaning back in the booth and grinning. Rukia raised her eyebrow, "What?"

Ichigo motioned with his hand towards the empty seat in front of him and to the steaming cup of coffee. "Sit." He said and Rukia sighed looking around the café, besides the two men at the long counter that Rangiku was handling, the place was empty. She could take a break for a few minutes right? After all, their boss was pretty laid back about just about anything.

Rukia slid into her spot across from the man, "So? How was last night?" He asked before taking a sip of the hot liquid, it burned as it went down his throat, but he didn't complain. Rukia shrugged, "It was fun. I met a really nice guy." Rukia said picking up her mug, "Cheers." She said before taking a sip and watching Ichigo above the rim of her mug.

"Yeah? Who?" Ichigo asked suddenly interested in her love life, although he shouldn't be…but for some reason he felt…jealous? Ichigo Kurosaki never got jealous, but when it came to Rukia and other men, it just sparked something. Like yesterday with Grimmjow, how he talked about her caused Ichigo to become protective.

"His name was Grimmjow." (speak of the devil!)

Ichigo choked on the coffee he was drinking, his eyes watered and he coughed into his hand. When he regained his composure he stared at Rukia with wide eyes. "Grimmjow? Rukia please stay away from him." Ichigo said glaring into her violet orbs, Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and glared right back.

"Excuse me?" She said and Ichigo backed down for a brief moment, he looked out the window next to them before connecting with her eyes again.

"Trust me." Ichigo said, his voice rough, causing Rukia to frown but she didn't say a word.

_Silence_

The two sat there, drinking their coffee, for a long time. Until Rukia finally spoke, "You work too much." She said staring at the brown almost black liquid that filled a quarter of her mug.

"So do you." Ichigo said with a small smile and Rukia looked up to meet his eyes.

"But, I know when and how to relax. That's something you should do."

"Relax huh?"

Rukia nodded, "You need to relax. I think that's why your hair is orange." Rukia said with a smirk and Ichigo chuckled. Rukia stood up and took her almost empty mug, "Thanks for the coffee." She said beginning to walk away, Ichigo reached and grabbed her wrist, Rukia froze.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, he didn't really know what to say when she answered, but he just wanted to see her again but not here. He wanted to take her out, not for a fancy dinner or anything, he just wanted to see her in a different light. He wanted to see her on a dance floor, out ice-skating, billions of thoughts raced through his head of what they could do with one another.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Orihime was sprawled out on Tatsuki's bed, the other woman was busy brushing her hair, and the TV was just noise in the background. Orihime looked around the small room, a shelf with her trophies rested above her television and next to that was her medals each hanging by their own nail. "So? What's going on?" Tatsuki asked leaning against her dresser and piercing Orihime with her gaze.

"Ichigo was sleeping on the couch this morning…well last night." Orihime rolled onto her stomach and placed her chin in both hands. "Tatsuki, I'm worried."

Tatsuki was silent, one finger placed delicately on her chin and her eyebrows knitting together. "You're overreacting. Is this the first time you ever saw him sleeping on the couch?"

"Well no…but he ran off at dinner!" Orihime exclaimed her eyebrows rising.

"Why?"

"…His pager went off…"

Tatsuki groaned and rubbed her temples, "Orihime, his work will always come first just like mine does."

"But—"

"Orihime, it's true okay? The hospital will always come first, saving lives will come before some silly dinner date." Tatsuki said turning back around to her mirror and applying a thin layer of lip-gloss. Orihime took the opportunity to change the subject; when did you start wearing makeup?" She asked casually.

Tatsuki shrugged, "I started when I started the job."

"Why?"

Tatsuki shrugged again, "just felt like it…" She said not comfortable with the topic. Orihime sat up, sitting cross-legged on Tatsuki's unmade bed. "Tatsuki?"

"Yeah?" the said girl turned around to face her friend who was twirling a piece of her hair in between her fingers.

"Isshin doesn't even think of me as a daughter…"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes while Orihime was looking away. "Orihime, drop this subject. I'm tired of it…" She said while locking eyes with Orihime who after a few moments looked away. Tatsuki felt her words were a bit too harsh for the soft Orihime. "Orihime, I'll always be here for you but right now, there is nothing and I mean nothing to worry about." Tatsuki said smiling and opening her arms to Orihime.

Orihime climbed off the bed and hugged Tatsuki tightly; so much that poor Tatsuki thought her ribs would break. "Thanks Tatsuki-Chan!"

"Yeah, anytime."

Orihime sat back down on the bed and waited for Tatsuki to finish getting ready, her mind in a swirl of thoughts. For years she wrote her name intertwined with Ichigo's, she practiced how it would sound: Orihime Kurosaki and she loved it. Now, she felt maybe getting married was rushing things. They were still young and Orihime never got to go out there, maybe because she thought a high school sweet heart would change and what the poor girl was realizing was that Ichigo would never change, not for her or anyone else. Orihime resisted the urge to sigh; Tatsuki had already said the conversation was over therefore…it was over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow pulled the cigarette from his lips with his index and middle finger, he dug the nicotine stick into the metal arm of the chair he sat in. His friends had insisted that he tell him the story; what happened at the club? Who was the girl he was with? And yet, Grimmjow hadn't said a word he just sat there and smoked, his thoughts on Rukia.

' _Why didn't I kiss her? God this is annoying! Damn you Ichigo…I couldn't do it because of you. How you acted when I talked about her even before I knew her._ Grimmjow frowned and pulled out his box of cigarettes from his inside pocket of his leather jacket. His feet were rested on top of the coffee table, which wasn't really a coffee table, it was a pile of dirty magazines with a piece of plywood across it. His jeans had holes on the knees and a wallet chain that he also used as a weapon was clipped to his belt loop. Grimmjow lit the cigarette and took a drag, at that moment, a close friend/enemy by the name Ulquiorra walked into the 'hide out' as they called it. He was as tall as Grimmjow, his hair dark and shaggy and his eyes a bright green. Grimmjow swears he never saw the man smile before.

"Yo." Grimmjow greeted, Ulquiorra nodded and took a seat on the beaten up couch next to Grimmjow's chair. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra always hated eachother but they make a great team if they actually work together.

"So Grimmjow…any plans tonight?" Szayel asked leaning back on the couch, his hair at shoulder length, dyed a pink color and thin white glassess that reflected in the light rested on his nose.

"Nel, be a doll and grab some drinks. I can't be sober for this idea." Grimmjow said to the female sitting on the floor across from him. She frowned but stood from her place, her white dress swayed as she walked, her soft green hair falling past her shoulders and to the lower of her back.

"Well? What's the plan…" Nel said as she handed Grimmjow a bottle, his blue eyes connecting with Nel's golden brown ones, he grinned and waited for everyone to have their drink. Grimmjow took a long drag on his cigarette.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo licked his lips, "Go out with me tonight." He said causing Rukia's eyes to grow as large as plates. "E-excuse me?" She asked believing that she had just woke up in an alternate universe.

"Rukia, I want you to go out with me."

 _Say yes!_  Rukia's mind was screaming.

"I…Ichigo…"

_Say yes damnit! Rukia, you know you want to!_

"Don't make me beg." Ichigo said with a playful grin and Rukia smiled, "Would you?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"No."

"Then I guess I'm not going…" Rukia said tugging her hand away from his grasp, Ichigo gasped and swallowed his pride.

"Please?" Oh my god. He was resorting to saying please, Ichigo Kurosaki never said please. This little woman was evil!  _Pure_  evil! But on the other hand…if saying please would make her go then he could survive asking her like this just once.

Rukia placed a finger on her chin, "Alright…I'll go." She said finally before throwing the checkbook into his lap and walking off with a slight sway in her hips. Ichigo grinned paying his check and exiting the café, his smile just wouldn't freaking go away. Ichigo cleared his throat and took out his cell phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ring…ring…_

"Oh my gosh! It's Ichigo!" Orihime gushed flipping open her pink phone with the small stick on diamonds on the front.

_"Orihime?"_

"Yes?"

" _I'm really busy, the head surgeon just gave me a shit load of paperwork and I have two difficult surgeries to perform…so I'll be sleeping in the hospital tonight." Ichigo explained, another thing he never did was lie, and here he was…lying to Orihime so he could spend time with Rukia._

"Oh? That's okay Ichigo! After all…the hospital always comes first!" Orihime said cheerfully.

" _Alright…well bye." Ichigo said shifting the phone to his other ear as he walked._

"Okay, love you." Orihime said into the receiver, her eyes hopeful.

_"Yeah." Then Ichigo flipped the phone shut and tucked it away into his pocket._

Orihime flipped her phone shut and looked away from Tatsuki, her eyes brimming with tears.  _'Not saying that you love a person…does that mean…that you don't? Or is Ichigo too manly to say them?…'_

-.-.-..-..-.-

Grimmjow rubbed his chin, "So Nel, my dear, you'll be with me. Ulquorria and Szayal you'll be together." Grimmjow explained before digging his half-smoked cigeratte into the slab of plywood.

"I suppose as always…I will hack into the bank's security and take out cameras, lasers, and such…" Szayal said with a grin. Grimmjow nodded and leaned forward, his back arched and elbows resting on his knees.

"Why do you want Nel with you?" Ulquorria asked raising an eyebrow. Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes and smirked. "'cause she can kick more ass than you…emo boy." Grimmjow said glancing over at Nel who was sitting on the couch's arm now, staring at him with her eyebrow raised much like Ulquorria.

Ulquorria said nothing, he looked over at Nel who was casually sipping the drink, he looked back at Grimmjow who was once again liting up a cigarette.

Grimmjow blew the smoke into the air, it swirled above his head before disappearing, "Szayal, see what you can find out about the bank's layout. Ulquorria by the way, you'll be driving the van…after all…you're the little speed demon around here." Grimmjow said.

"What about us?" Nel asked throwing her bottle into the pile near the corner. The room was trashed, papers, clothes, bottles and cigarettes all laid around the room. The TV in front of the bunch was full of static, the only room that was clean was Grimmjow's bedroom, Nel could never understand how a man could live like this but she didn't complain, his place was the perfect place for their 'hideout'. It was in an upscale rich ass neighboorhood, the appartments were well-kept on the outside and as long as they paid rent, the land lord didn't care how dirty the place was.

"Since you're nimble and slender…expect for your…assets." He motioned towards Nel's rather large…blessings. "You'll be able to manuever your way to the safe easily, I'm just the bodyguard." Grimmjow explained.

"If I shut down the lasers, she won't need to manuever her way around…" Szayal said pushing his glasses up on his nose. Grimmjow laughed, throwing his head back so it hit the back of his chair, "You honestly think…it's just gonna be lasers stoppin' us? My Ancarrs…this is big, they will have more than just little red beams of light." Grimmjow said after composing his self and Nel smiled, their 'leader' was a brillant one. Szayal stood from the couch and stretched, cracking his fingers in the process. "I'll get to work." He said heading for the spare bedroom that was empty except for the chest full of weapons and upscale computer that they stole last year.

Ulquorria stood as well, casting a glance of pure hatred towards Grimmjow, before leaving Grimmjow's place without another word.

"What's up his ass?" Grimmjow said with a frown, taking the final swig of his drink and throwing it on the floor. He looked at Nel and grinned, "You don't have to stick around." He said pulling out his almost empty cigarette box, how many had he smoked during this meeting? He couldn't remember. Nel stood and approached Grimmjow, stealing the ciggarette from his lips, "You're gonna die before we even start the mission if you keep this up." She said placing the cancer stick in between her lips.

Grimmjow looked at his box, it was  _empty_.  _Stupid evil big-breasted Nel!_  He thought before grabbing the remote from the table near his chair and changing the channel, it was fuzzy but he could still see the reporter talking. He heard the lighter click and scowled at Nel, damn her for stealing his only way to relax. She had returned to the couch and was now laying down with one hand behind her head, propped up on the couch's arm and the other was holding onto  _his_ ciggarette. Grimmjow's eyes softened while he looked at her but only for a brief second before going back to his hard gaze, staring at the television now.


	6. Dance till Dawn

The day seemed to have rushed by, Rukia found herself in front of a mirror with Rangiku prepping her make-up. Rukia was more of an all-natural girl while Rangiku basically caked on the make-up so much that she reminded Rukia of a clown. Oddly enough, today—tonight, she was going easy on the foundation, blush, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.

 

"Excited Rukia-Chan?" Rangiku asked while brushing her hair, Rukia shrugged lightly.

"It's not a date Rangiku…" The said strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow and stared at Rukia in the mirrors view.

"He just wants to hang out, we're just friends." Rukia said sitting down on the bathtubs side, the cold porcelain touching the back of her legs.

"Whatever you say…" Rangiku said applying her mascara, Rukia rolled her eyes and looked out the bathroom window, the moon was shining brightly in the dark sky.

-.-.-.-..-.-

Ichigo stepped out of the shower, Orihime was away at work for the time being, so he took the opportunity to get home and shower before his…meeting with Rukia. He combed through his unruly orange hair before changing, he wasn't going to dress up for this, and after all he was just taking her out dancing or something. Ichigo put on a pair of jeans and his favorite purple T-shirt with the words 'Nice Vibe' written on the front in yellow.

Ichigo took his car keys off the coffee table,  _'I know this is wrong…but it's not like we're doing anything. We're just friends.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Grimmjow fell backwards onto his bed, a mess of tangled sheets and he was pretty sure he had chip or something hidden within the covers.

"Here idiot." Nell said placing a glass of water and two white pills on his nightstand. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at the female gang-member.

"What the hell are those for?" Grimmjow asked placing a hand on his throbbing forehead. Nell signed and placed her hands on her hips, "What happens after you drink?" She asked hoping the thickheaded leader would get it.

"Uh…I sleep with someone I don't know. Usually a hooker." Grimmjow said with a grin, Nell groaned and grabbed a pillow from his floor, effectively slapping it on his face. Grimmjow grabbed the pillows from her hands and threw it at the wall, where it slid down and landed with a plop.

"No dumb-ass. You get a hangover." Nell said taking the pills from the nightstand and holding them out for Grimmjow.

"Yeah, that too." Grimmjow reached out and took the pills from her hand, then grabbed the glass of water, Grimmjow took his pills and tossed the glass onto the floor—surprisingly enough it didn't break.

"Good boy." Nell said patting his head before walking out of his room, she faintly heard Grimmjow mumble thanks, but the young woman couldn't be sure. Grimmjow stared at his white ceiling, the fan above his bed was swirling slowly, Grimmjow had to close his eyes. The damn thing was making him dizzy.  _'Thanks Nell.'_ Grimmjow rolled over onto his side, hearing the crunch of chips from underneath his body, not even ten seconds after rolling over he fell asleep. The blue-haired man was snoring when Nell shut Grimmjow's bedroom door and turned to face Ulquorria, "What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I don't get what you see in him."

"I don't see anything in him…" Nell answered while glaring at Ulquorria, the said man looked away but said nothing.  _'He's watched out for us…he's our leader.'_  Nell walked away from the always-silent Ulquorria, she flopped down onto the couch and zoned out on the slightly fuzzy channel on TV.

_(flashback)_

_"Who the hell are you?" A young Nell said raising her fist to the man standing in front of her with the blue hair. Her cheekbones were sunken in, bruises on her arms and around her neck. Nell was part of the ever-popular street fighting. It was her only way to survive, after being abandoned as kid._

_He didn't answer._

" _You looking for a fight or something?" Nell said getting her stance, Grimmjow laughed, a deep throaty sound._

" _Nah…I've seen your moves kid. I just have a question."_

" _Go on." Nell said not removing herself from her defensive stance._

" _Join my crew…"_

" _That didn't sound like a question."_

_Grimmjow laughed, "Come on kid…street fighting is cool and all but its not where the big money is."_

" _If I refuse?"_

" _Then I'd say that you're an idiot." Grimmjow grinned._

_Nell managed to smile and she dropped her guard, extending her hand to shake his, "It's not kid…its Nell"_

_Grimmjow took her hand, "I'm…Grimmjow."_

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo knocked on Rukia's apartment door, it was strange, and after he asked her out right before he left she ran up to him to give him her address. The person who answered wasn't exactly the person Ichigo was expecting.

"Uh…hi Rangiku…" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come in! Come in!" Rangiku said pulling Ichigo by the front of his shirt into the room, "Rukia will be right out." Rangiku explained before skipping off to the door Ichigo presumed was the bathroom. He looked around the living room, she had a black leather couch and two purple beanbag chairs in the corner, the wooden coffee table had magazines on it—or were they coloring books?

"Hey Strawberry!" Rukia greeted stepping out of her bedroom, "looks like with both got the jean memo huh?" Rukia said with a slight smile. Ichigo smirked, "who would of thought a shorty like you could find jeans the right length." Rukia shook her head with a soft chuckle.  _'Beautiful._ ' Rukia kept it simple, jeans and a tight black t-shirt, with the word 'Death god' in white across her chest.

"Rangiku is coming by the way." She stated casually, grabbing her purse from the cushion on the couch.

"Uh why?" Ichigo had to ask, he figured that Rangiku was just Rukia's roommate or something.

"Why not? It's not a date Ichigo, remember?" Rukia said with a slight smirk on her features.

"…I know that."

"I'm ready sweetie!" Rangiku announced stepping out of the bathroom, wearing a very low cut black dress that reached just above her knees. Rukia sweat dropped,

"Are you sure that's…appropriate."

"If we're going to chucky cheese, no. If we're going out clubbing, then yes." Rangiku answered with a bright smile.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances, "Come on! Let's go go go!" Rangiku said taking the two by the arm and dragging them out the door, "R-Rangiku!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rukia, I know the way!" Ichigo said for the one-hundredth time.

"But Ichigo! I know a faster way!" Rukia complained pointing a street "Take this turn!"

"No! I'm driving, sit down and shut the hell up!"

"Ichigo! Listen to me!"

"No. Stop back seat driving woman!"

"I'm not in the backseat!" Rukia retorted sticking out her tongue.

"Quick take that exit!" Rukia exclaimed pointing, Ichigo wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel.

"Rukia! You don't even know where I'm taking you!" Ichigo glared at her before looking back at the road. Ichigo Kurosaki just won his first argument with Rukia Kuchiki. Sadly, the said girl…always, always gets the last word.

" Whatever, Ichi-berry."

Ichigo's scowled deepened as the heat rose to his cheeks, damn her.

Ichigo finally reached the club Rukia hadn't heard of but Rangiku obviously had, the said one woman was practically jumping out of her seat with excitement. "Oohh! Hurry up and park Ichigo!" Rangiku said bouncing in the back seat while hitting the back of Ichigo's seat with her hands.

"Stop jumping around!" Ichigo scolded as he pulled into the parking space.

"Yay!" Rangiku squealed and before Ichigo could even turn off his car, Rangiku was out of the door and heading towards the entrance to the club. Rukia raised her eyebrow and this moment was perfect to ask Ichigo something that was bothering her.

"Ichigo…is this a date?" Rukia asked her hand on the handle to open her passenger side door. Ichigo fidgeted in his seat, ' _I have no idea how to answer that…'_ Ichigo cleared his throat. Rukia already knew the answer but she just wanted to make sure, teasing each other was one thing, but being serious that was a whole other playing feild.

"We're just friends Rukia. Stop being a dork." Ichigo said smirking at the girl by his side, Rukia took her small purse and hit him in the chest with it before climbing out of the vehicle. Ichigo grinned slightly before joining her; he locked his car and followed the petite raven-haired girl inside.

When Rukia stepped through the doors, a man with bright red hair embraced her. "Renji!" Rukia practically squealed when he pulled away. The man with the bright red hair had many face tattoos and a pair of sunglasses resting on the top of his head.

"I've been looking all over for you." He said into her ear over the blaring music, Ichigo twitched from behind Rukia, he felt like this guy was intruding on something—but it wasn't a date—so why exactly did Ichigo not want him here…he wasn't sure.

"Come on! I got us a table!" Rangiku yelled motioning them to follow her to the red and black booths around the club.

The group of four sat around the booth Renji on one side of Rukia and Ichigo on the other. Rangiku was ignoring the group, it seemed that every five seconds her phone went off, and her fingers with the red painted nails quickly went to work on a text.

"Ichigo, this is Renji." Rukia said suddenly remembering to introduce the two. Ichigo extended his hand from behind Rukia and the two shared an awkwardly tense handshake.

"So Rukia? Is he your boyfriend?" Renji asked ruffling the smaller girl's hair, she smoothed it down with her hands before answering.

"Nah, we're just friends." Ichigo felt his heart sink into his stomach,  _'what the hell! I just said the same thing to her not even five minutes ago…and…I feel…disappointed? No, no, no, we are just friends.'_

"I love this song!" Rangiku suddenly squealed she jumped from her seat, "Renji! Will you dance with me?" Rangiku asked with a slight pout. Renji's eyebrows shot up, he honestly wanted to sit here and catch up with Rukia. "I uh…" Renji began but Rangiku pulled her famous pout with her hands behind her back pushing her upper chest out while swaying side to side.

First, a dramatic sigh, then a pleading look in her blue gray eyes and to top it all off…Rangiku partly turns away. "Alright, I get it." Rangiku said casting Renji one last glance, the said red-haired man practically jumped from his seat.

"Alright! I was going to say yes! Rukia, we'll catch up soon okay?" Renji said giving a fleeting look to his friend while he walked Rangiku to the pumping dance floor with his hand on the small of her back.

Ichigo nudged Rukia in the side, "Rukia."

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"No."

Rejection.

"Ru—what the hell did you just order?" Ichigo stared at the drink that was just set in front of the woman beside him.

"Strawberry Martini." Rukia answered with an innocent glint her eyes; she picked up the glass and sipped the pink liquid with a smile playing on her lips. Ichigo's left eyeball twitched as he watched her, forget disappointment, his blood was boiling. Did he forget to mention that she is pure evil?

"What's wrong?" She asked her eyes wide with feigned innocence as she set the evil drink down.

"Why would you order something like that?" Ichigo had to ask.

"Maybe I  _like_ strawberries." Rukia answered with a slight shrug, Ichigo felt a chill go up his spine, someone must have left a window or door open because there was no way that chill was because of what Rukia had just said.

"Come on midget." Ichigo growled grabbing her wrist, Rukia tugged back and Ichigo tugged forward.

"I don't wanna dance Ichi-berry!" Rukia whined using her new found weapon, Ichigo hated being called strawberry and the nickname Ichi-berry never failed to cause the young man to get a slight pink on his cheeks.

"I want you to! You're no fun!" Ichigo let go of her wrist and ducked down, wrapping his arms around her waist and before Rukia could protest her upper body was slung over Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo took her to the near middle of the dance floor and set her down carefully, straightening his posture but still keeping his arms around her waist.

Rukia stomped on his foot before placing her hands on his shoulders, "I hate you." She said leaning up to growl those words into his ear.

"The feeling is mutual." Ichigo responded into her ear, his hot breath made Rukia's knees buckle. It was so surreal; they were slow dancing to a techno song. The neon and strobe lights swirled around the room but people seemed to have made a small circle of space for the two since Rukia and Ichigo weren't bumping into anyone. Ichigo smirked, "You smell like strawberries." He said crinkling his nose acting as if it smelled bad, in truth she smelled quite nice.

Rukia's violet orbs looked playful for a split second…then again it could be that the strobe lights just hit her eyes at that second. She reached up and hit Ichigo on the back of the head with an open palm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow stepped out of his bedroom, thanks to the aspirin or whatever it was that he took, his headache was gone. His azure eyes scanned around the room, Nell was asleep on the couch and Ulquorria was nowhere to be seen (the guy was rarely around anyways). Grimmjow grabbed a black and blue knitted blanket from off the back of his chair and draped it over Nell's sleeping body. Grimmjow saw a bright pink note on their coffee table, he picked it up and read it carefully:

' _Grimmjow,_

_My research is almost finished…are you sure banks are tough to crack?_

_Maybe I'm just a genius._

_I'm visiting with Our Old Friend to see what's new in his shop._

_-Szayel-_

Our Old Friend was code for their weapons dealer. Grimmjow crumpled the note with his fist and tossed it behind his head, he guessed it hit the wall and ended up on the dirty-carpeted floor.

"You're up…" Said a groggy and cracked voice from behind him, Grimmjow turned around a grinned slightly, "No shit."

Nell chuckled slightly and threw a white box and Grimmjow, he caught it with ease and examined it.

"Cigarettes?" He questioned tearing off the plastic surrounding the top part, Nell nodded before nuzzling her head into the pillow. Grimmjow placed the white stick between his lips and smiled, he didn't need to say thanks.

Nell already knew he was appreciative…after all…he did place this blanket on her.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo grinned and Rukia smirked, "You're an idiot." She insulted.

"and you're short. Are we done stating the obvious?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow and Rukia smacked him again.

"They're cute together…" Rangiku said sipping Rukia's martini. Renji smiled crookedly, "Yeah…" He was glad, truly glad, to see Rukia like this. Full of life and spunk, this fire within her had finally re-awakened just because of this orange-haired guy. What was his name?—oh right…Ichigo.

"She's more like the old Rukia when around Ichigo…" Renji said leaning back on the red booth seat. Rangiku nodded, "Can love truly conquer all? She was so damaged…do you really think Ichigo can heal her?" Rangiku asked Renji, turning her head to see his reaction.

Renji smiled slightly, "Yeah, he's going to heal her."

-.-.-.-.-..-.

Orihime dabbed her eyes with a tissue, the tears wouldn't stop spilling. Why she had rented Titanic was unknown to the busty redhead.

_"Never let go Rose, never let go…"_

_An elderly woman was fast asleep in her bed, the camera showed her pictures on her nightstand. Then she was on the Titanic again, young and beautiful, taking the character Jack's hand._

Then that heart wrenching song came on by Celine Dion as the credits rolled up the screen. Orihime blew her nose into the soft pink tissue. At that moment her cell phone rang, Orihime picked it up and blew her nose again.

"Hello?"

" _Orihime! Are you busy?" Tatsuki said on the other end of the line._

"No…"

_"Awesome! Okay so this new club is in town…we have to go! It'll be fun!" Tatsuki said already driving to Orihime's apartment._

"Oh yeah? Well um okay!" Orihime said cheerily into the phone, the two exchanged their 'see you soon' and hung up. Orihime reached over and clicked on the lamp next to the couch, bathing the living room in a soft light. She stood up and turned off the television, going out would be a lot more fun then sitting at home alone watching romance movies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia threw her head back and laughed, Ichigo had his arm on the back of where she was sitting. "I can't believe you remember that!" Renji said wishing he could slam his forehead into the table. Rukia clutched her stomach with one arm as she laughed, the whole table was laughing, she could hear Ichigo's deep rich chuckle next to her.

"How could I forget that? It was priceless!" Rukia said taking her drink from the table's top and giving an accusing glare to Rangiku, her martini was almost gone. Rukia took a sip and leaned back in the booth, finally recovering from her and Renji's old memories. She felt Ichigo's arm behind her, resting against the back of her head, but a part of her didn't mind.

"I still can't believe you sang Cher…did you win the talent contest?" Rangiku asked before ordering a round of drinks for their table.

Renji sulked, "No. It totally wasn't worth it anyways."

"Yeah but and Yaruichi gave you money right? You won the bet!" Rukia said handing her glass to the waitress. Renji nodded, "That they did. I was one-hundred dollars richer." Renji said with a smirk.

Ichigo was laughing still, trying to imagine the redhead who did so much to give that 'bad boy' appearance singing 'Believe' by Cher for a talent show in high school.

"Never…ever…again will I sing that damn song." Renji swore holding his hand up.

_3 rounds of drinks later…_

Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, her cheeks a light pink and a goofy grin on her face. Ichigo had his arm around the petite girl while her hand was placed on his chest, Ichigo was most likely the most sober one in the group. His dad was a doctor after all and someone needed to drive home…it definitely wasn't going to be Renji.

"Yay!" Rukia squeal from beside Ichigo as Renji stood on the booths table with a fork as his microphone. Rangiku took out dollar bills and threw them on the table as Renji sang in a voice that mimicked Cher

" _no matter how hard I try…_

_you keep pushing me aside._

_And I can't break through…there's not talking to you."_

Rukia was laughing into Ichigo's chest and the said orange-haired man's eyes were watering he was laughing so hard. Rukia's body shook as she laughed, this was the most fun she had in ages. Thank god tomorrow wasn't a work night. Ichigo used one hand to ruffle her hair and slapped him on the forehead.

"Don't mess with the hair Ichi-berry!" She scolded before looking back up at Renji who had jumped down from the table to sing the chorus.

" _Oh! Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say:_

_I really don't think you're strong enough no!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tatsuki was ecstatic that Orihime was out of the house and with her. She needed to open her friend's eyes of the party world. In college Tatsuki partied, she was the least likely to and yet every weekend she went out with friends and amazingly enough she still got great grades.

Orihime stepped into the club with Tatsuki by her side, she could hear people laughing and chanting. Then her ears picked up on a male voice signing Cher rather badly. Her gray eyes saw—orange. "Ichigo?" She frowned.


	7. Close Call

Orihime smiled at Tatsuki, "Excuse me for a second." She said weaving her way through the crowd; she tapped on the man she assumed was Ichigo. The man turned around and the lights above change to blue…and so did this man's hair.

"Can I help you?" The man said in a rough voice, Orihime blushed madly. "I'm so sorry…I thought you were someone else!" Orihime stuttered before turning around and rushing back to Tatsuki. How embarrassing! It was the lights above him that made his bleached hair look orange.  _Ichigo is at work… stop being so paranoid._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm driving!" Ichigo said before Rukia jumped on his back, "That was so much fun!" She squealed, her hair tickling the back of his neck. They walked in a group in the parking lot, Ichigo had seen Orihime enter with Tatsuki and he did the first thing that came to mind: get the hell out of there. He could of stayed and owned up to everything, but he wasn't really doing anything wrong. Rukia and him were just friends and yes he lied about working but he deserved to relax and go out with friends without his…spouse.

"Who was that girl Ichi-berry?" Rukia asked resting her chin on his shoulder. Ichigo gulped, "Ah…crazy ex-girlfriend." He answered, Rukia lifted her chin and nodded repeating the words "I see." Rangiku and Renji were walking behind the two with one arm over one another's shoulders.

"God Renji, who would of thought…you can sing!" Rangiku declared with a giggle. Renji scowled, "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Oy! Are we heading back to your place Rukia-Chan?" Rangiku asked, Rukia turned her head and twisted her upper body to see Rangiku. "Uhhh…yeah!" she answered before twisting back and resting her chin back on Ichigo's shoulder. "You know the way right?" She said into his ear, Ichigo nodded and set the petite girl down. She stumbled backwards but regained her balance easily, "I call shot gun!" Rukia hurriedly announced rushing to the passenger door. Ichigo ran a hand through his bright hair, it was going to be a long—but entertaining night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Orihime, look who I found!" Tatsuki announced pulling a man with glasses and dark hair towards her.

"Uryu!" Orihime squealed hugging him, Uryu blushed gave Orihime a quick hug back. "Would you like to sit at my table?" Uryu asked holding his hand out in a gentleman like manner, Orihime beamed "of course!" She responded taking his hand and following through the crowd. Tatsuki smirked and made her way to the dance floor, she would let Orihime have her fun tonight.

Uryu was seated at a private booth, it was quite but they could still hear the club's music. He sat down across from Orihime and they ordered their drinks, Uryu had tea while Orihime ordered grape soda with cherries.

"So Ishida-kun…how have you been?" Orihime asked not able to wipe away the smile on her face.

"Well…I own my own fashion and designing company. Currently I'm working on a project turning fashion disasters into fashion icons." Uryu said pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"How exciting Ishida-kun!" Orihime said clasping her hands together.

"How about you Orihime? Oh and please, call me Uryu remember?" He asked smiling.

"Well…I work as a chef at this seafood place near my apartment." Orihime said taking her drink from the tray.

"Orihime, I have a question…but I don't know how you'll take it." Uryu said blushing.

"What it is Uryu-kun?"

"Would you like to model sometime for me?" He asked his pale cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson.

"Aww that is so sweet Uryu-kun! I'd love to!" Orihime said beaming. Uryu smiled and took a sip of his tea. "Great, I'll have to call you sometime."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia sat down crossed legged on the floor, "Ichi-berry!" She yelled throwing a pillow in his direction, the said man was lying on her couch. Renji and Rangiku were sitting on her beanbag chairs, "Pillow fight!" Rangiku yelled jumping from her seat and smashing a pillow it Renji's face.

"What the hell?" Renji yelped before grabbing a pillow off the couch, and hitting it at Rangiku.

"Midget!" Ichigo took the pillow that Rukia had previously tossed at him and hit her on the top of her head. Rukia squealed and stole the pillow that Ichigo's head was resting on, "meanie!" she said before hitting him in the chest, Rangiku spun around and hit Rukia on the head. Rukia turned and hit Renji instead of Rangiku. Ichigo got up and hit Rangiku instead of Rukia. Renji then hit Ichigo just for the hell of it and suddenly it was all out war.

The group of four was laughing and hitting one another with pillows, feathers flew into the air and the girl's squeals and giggles filled the room. Rukia ducked one of Ichigo's blows and tackled his waist causing the said man to trip backwards and land on the carpet floor. "Got you Ichi-berry!" She said grinning victoriously she climbed upwards and rested her chin on his chest. Ichigo lifted his pillow and hit her head, "I'm still moving midget." He retorted with a smirk, Rukia laughed and attempted to wrestle the pillow out of his hands. Ichigo chuckled and held the pillow far from her reach, Rukia slapped him in the stomach and stole the pillow away. "I win." She said hitting his face with the pillow, Ichigo wrapped one arm around Rukia's waist pulling her closer to him. Rukia gasped and for a brief second her guard was down. "Think again." He said stealing the pillow away and throwing it at Renji.

The white pillow hit the redhead squarely in the jaw and he dramatically fell to the floor. Rangiku was laughing her ass off, her body hunched over and arms around her stomach. "You guys are so insane!" Rangiku said in between fits of laughter. Rukia rests her cheek on Ichigo's chest, "Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered knowing his friend's actions were just because of that strawberry martini.

"I can hear your heart…" She said softly closing her eyes, "S-so what?" Ichigo grumbled his lips in a frown.

"It's racing…" She whispered lifting her head and smirking at him, Ichigo's cheeks turn a bright red. Ichigo never blushes and yet this annoying smart-mouthed midget was able to make him. Rukia rolled off his body and stood brushing off her clothes, "You guys are so cute!" Rangiku announces falling back onto the beanbag chair.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at her friend, "Nyah! Whatever." Rukia said stepping over Ichigo's body to reach her bedroom. "I'm gonna find a movie for us to watch." Rukia announced opening her bedroom door and walking in.

"Woo-hoo!" Renji said pumping his fist into the air with a grin, Rangiku stands and announces that she'll make some popcorn. Ichigo sat up and climbed back onto the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table, it seemed that everyone was slowly beginning to calm down. Renji yawned, "Do ya like her?" he asked after yawning his eyes connecting with Ichigo's.

"Who?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rukia."

"Huh? We're just friends." Ichigo answered reaching down to take the pillow off the floor and set it on the arm of the couch. Renji didn't look convinced at his answer, but he shrugged and asked no more.

"Kay! We are watching…uh…Moulin Rouge." Rukia said holding up the disk case, Rangiku cheered from the kitchen, the sound of popcorn being popped was heard in the background.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Nell wasn't sure what was going through his…Grimmjow's head, the cops had busted their weapons dealer and they needed his equipment if they were going to pull this bank robbery off. She stepped into Grimmjow's house kicking away beer bottles and maneuvering her way in the darkness.

She felt a strong arm grab her around the waist, Nell instantly brought her arm forward and prepared to elbow the person in the chest, she wasn't quick enough though. The person grabbed her elbow right before it hit him, she was able to twist her body and smack the person with the back of her free hand. The man's grip loosened around her waist and she spun free, she lifted her knee to kick him but he stopped her, tackling her to the ground.

She felt his breath against her skin, "Nell?" the man said in a voice she knew was Grimmjow's.

"Thanks for tackling me." She growled as he got off her, "How did you know it was me?" She asked her eyes straining in the darkness to see him.

"I'm on high alert now that the cops busted our old friend." Grimmjow said reaching inside his pocket and lighting his lighter to see her face. The warm glow of the small flame filled only a small area, but at least now they could see one another. Nell took out her lighter and lit it as well.

"You didn't answer my question." She said frowning. Grimmjow smirked, "I knew because you're the only person in this group whose waist my arm can fit around. You have a slim waist…" He said standing and Nell followed. She wasn't sure if she should take his words as a compliment or not.

Grimmjow flicked on a light and pocketed his lighter. "So? Why are you here?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I…here." Nell reached inside her leather coat pocket and handed Grimmjow a stack of cash.

"What's this from?" He said flipping through the bills, from the weight of it, there were ten hundred dollar bills in this pile.

"I won a street fight." Nell admitted looking away from his gaze.

"Nell…stay out of those. We need you in top shape for the upcoming mission." He scolded pocketing the bills in the back pocket of his jeans. That's when Nell just noticed he was shirtless. Countless scars raked across his well-toned body, he noticed her staring and grinned.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He said with a chuckle. Nell glared, "I wasn't staring."

"Sure ya weren't. You want something to drink?" He said walking away to the kitchen.

"No…just tell me something Grimmjow." She said following him, "Huh? Tell ya what?"

"Why don't you like street fights? You get into them all the time!" She said her eyebrows pulled down and face frowning.

"I…get into fights with other gangs to earn the Ancarrs respect." He said cracking open a beer.

"That didn't answer my question." Nell said folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't like them because…they bring back memories of you. How I found you, all broken and…" Grimmjow stopped talking and his eyes locked with hers.

"You get in them for money, I get in them for pride. When people are fighting for cash, they are much more ruthless and they have an intent to  _kill._  When you're fighting for pride…it's to show off your skills and for the love of fighting." Grimmjow took a sip of his beer.

"I don't need one of my members dieing on me." He finished leaving the kitchen, "Night Nell." He said entering his bedroom and kicking the door shut. Nell stood in the kitchen frozen by his words.  _'Do you honestly care for our lives Grimmjow? Or just mine?'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several minutes later…

Rukia and Ichigo were on the couch, they moved the coffee table so Renji and Rangiku could sit in front of them with their beanbag chairs. Each pair had their own bowl of popcorn and Rukia in all honesty—couldn't of been happier. Her buzz had dimmed down and she could think clearly, she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, an action done by her own will not by any affects of alcohol.

She reached over and took a few popcorns from the bowl on his lap, "Renji! Don't hog all the popcorn or you'll get fat!" Rangiku yelled taking the bowl away from the redhead.

"Down in front!" Rukia said laughing, Ichigo beside her was chuckling as well. She hadn't laughed this much in ages. College was fun but Rukia mainly focused on her schoolwork, she didn't have time for friends. Her brother always said "Friends are nice…but they are not necessary to succeed."

_2 hours and 7 minuets later…_

Rukia and Rangiku's eyes were swimming with tears, "It's so sad that they couldn't be together." Rangiku said holding her hand up to her mouth as she took in a shaky breath.

"I…know. Why are all love stories tragic?" Rukia said reaching over Ichigo's body to grab her box of tissues and blow her nose. Rangiku reached her hand back and Rukia handed her the box, the strawberry blonde dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

"You're such a softie." Ichigo said nudging Rukia in the side, she slapped him upside the head and sniffed her nose.

"You don't understand the complex nature that is women." She said leaning down and grabbing another tissue.

"Renji's asleep." Rangiku said with a raised brow, she thought of waking him up…but there was no point. They were all going to have to sleep here anyways. "You are such an idiot."

"No, I'm a guy. We don't cry over this mushy stuff."

"Well, it's a proven fact that women live longer then men because we show our emotions."

"Eh? I think all that martini is getting to your head midget."

"Oh shut up!"

"What time is it?" Rangiku asked interrupting the two from their argument. Ichigo lifts his left arm, the one resting on the couch's arm, "Two…in the morning." He answered with a frown.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime stepped out of the club with Uryu and Tatsuki. "It was really fun catching up." Orihime said taking his business card and sliding it into her purse.

"Take care and drive safe." Uryu said smiling, heading in the opposite direction to his car.

Orihime smiled and followed Tatsuki to her jet-black jeep, she climbed into the passenger side and took out her cell phone. No missed calls. "I'm just gonna call the hospital to see if Ichigo is okay. He's probably asleep in the off duty room." Orihime said dialing the number to the hospital.

" _Hello Kakura Hospital…" a kind voice on the end of the line answered._

"Yes, is Ichigo Kurosaki there?" Orihime asked holding the phone to her ear.

_"He's not here…would you like me to leave him a message?" the nurse asked lifting a pen and paper, she failed to tell Orihime that Ichigo wasn't even on the clock._

"Oh, well just let him know I called." Orihime said with a defeated sigh, it seemed that she could never get a hold of him.  _'He's sleeping I bet…'_

_"Orihime right? Okay well, I'll tell him when I see him." The nurse said placing the pen in her front pocket and setting the notepad down._

"Thank you so much!" Orihime said exchanging farewells and hanging up.

_The nurse sighed and rubbed her temples, "Ah…Kurosaki. I can't cover for you forever you know that right?" She said quietly before returning to her work on the computer, her fingers moving quickly on the keyboard._

"Tatsuki…I was wondering…" Orihime began watching the streetlights pass them outside. "You're a detective right? That's your job?"

"Mhm."

"Could you keep an eye on Ichigo for me?" Orihime asked blushing.

"No way!" Tatsuki said glaring at her friend and slamming on the breaks. "Orihime, you really have lost that much faith in him?"

"What no! It's just—"

"Ichigo is an honorable man. I will not go snooping around one of my childhood friends, I'm not like that Orihime! You should know that I would—"

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry but—"

"That's enough Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled visibly fuming, she looked back at the road and continued to drive. Orihime looked away and stared out the window, she was ashamed for even asking.

-.-.-.-..-.-.

Rangiku was asleep by now, her head on the beanbag chair. Rukia stood and went to her room to grab some blankets for them, she draped a red one over Rangiku and a dark green one over Renji.

"How kind." Ichigo whispered when she sat back down next to him, she placed a pink blanket with white bunnies all over it on their legs. Ichigo's eye twitched, "What is with you and bunnies?" he asked as the petite woman took a pillow and set it against his side before placing her head there.

"I just like them…" She whispered back closing her eyes, "Why are you the only one that gets to be comfortable?" Ichigo growled poking her stomach. Rukia opened her eyes and scooted to the other side of the couch.

"Better?" She said with a grin, Ichigo frowned,  _'no.'_

"Hm? Do you like it when I'm next to you?" Rukia crooned scooting back to him and throwing her arms around his neck, Ichigo turned red. "Is that better Ichi-berry?" She said nuzzling his neck. She was having way too much fun, "You're evil." He growled pushing her away.

Rukia pouted, "Ichigo! I was comfortable!" She said keeping that pout on her face, Rukia stood, "I'll just go and sleep in my bedroom then." She said taking her bunny blanket with her. Ichigo yawned and stretched out on the couch, he grabbed the remote off from the floor and clicked off the television. He closed his eyes, hands behind his head and back resting against the couch's cushions. Sleep came easily and he was off in his own little dream world. Then he felt a weight press against his chest, his eyes fluttered open, and the room was pitch black. Somehow he knew it was Rukia, but what possessed her to come and lay on top of him like this? He gulped as he felt her soft hair caress his skin and her slender arms wrap around his neck.  _'She's sleepwalking…yeah…she's sleepwalking.'_ He thought closing his eyes again, the words repeating like a mantra. Ichigo quickly fell asleep, his dreams filled with annoying bunnies and a certain raven-haired waitress.


	8. The Morning After

Ichigo's eyes opened, it took him a moment to figure out where he was. He felt something—no—someone stir beside him. Ichigo looked down to see Rukia against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She was fortunate she was so tiny. Rukia's head lifted from its spot and she raised an eyebrow at her companion.

"Why are you here?" She whispered, her violet eyes moving to see Rangiku and Renji still fast asleep. Renji was lightly snoring.

"Remember last night?" He asked staring at her with wide eyes, had she forgotten everything? Rukia's face turned a bright shade of pink, "I'm getting up." She said pressing her hand onto his stomach, causing the man to groan and as she literally climbed over him.

"I didn't know you were so rough Rukia-Chan!" Rangiku said giggling, Rukia's cheeks heated up. "Quiet! You'll wake Renji!" She scolded in attempt to make her red cheeks an act of anger rather than embarrassment.

Renji chuckled, "Who could sleep with this racket?" He said getting up and stretching. Rangiku laughed and made an obscene gesture with her two hands. Ichigo scowled through his blush. "I'm going to make breakfast!" Rukia quickly announced turning on her heel and rushing to the kitchen, practically tripping over her two feet. "Oh! Let me help!" Rangiku said hastening to her feet and following the petite raven-haired co-worker. Ichigo lifted his left arm to see the time on his watch and then he let out a sigh.

"Rukia! I gotta go." He said kicking that Chappy blanket off his legs and standing up from the couch. He walked around the couch and almost ran into said girl when she was exiting the kitchen.

"Looks like you're gonna miss out on breakfast!" She said smiling, Ichigo reached out and ruffled her already messy hair, and Rukia punched him in the gut playfully. "Looks like it."

"Are you gonna be at the café?" She asked almost hoping he'd say yes…key word: almost.

He smirked, "You'll have to wait and see." Ichigo gave a wave to Rangiku before grabbing his keys and jacket, leaving her apartment with a smirk still on his face. Renji let out a yawn, "after breakfast, I have to go and meet my new partner…" Renji said picking the many colored blankets off the floor.

"Are you excited?" Rangiku asked pouring glasses of orange juice, Renji shrugged. "I guess." Rangiku and Rukia nodded before returning to their work, this would be considered more a brunch anyways, considering that it was already after twelve. Renji folded the blankets and set them down by her bedroom door, was he excited? Not really…it was just another partner and soon that partner would leave to do bigger and better things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime awoke that morning, still no Ichigo, she sighed and made the bed. Orihime took her cell phone from her nightstand and called Tatsuki. She really hoped her long-time friend wasn't mad at her after the way she acted last night.

 _"Hello?" Tatsuki answered her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder as she slid on her jeans_.

"Tatsuki-Chan, are you busy?" Orihime asked sitting down at the kitchen table, holding Uryu's number in her hand.

 _"Just getting ready for work." Tatsuki explained while combing her hair_.

"What if Ichigo loves someone else? That would explain a lot wouldn't it?" Orihime said biting her lip, as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

_"Orihime, you're being paranoid. I really have to get going now or I'll be late." Tatsuki said tying her shoes._

"Oh? Um…okay." Orihime said wiping her eyes with the back of her free hand.

_"See ya." Tatsuki said before hanging up._

Orihime snapped her phone shut and rested her forehead on the table's cool surface.  _Kurosaki-kun…has our love truly just been a fairytale?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Renji waited anxiously, ruffling through papers on his desk. He had to meet his new partner today, what if he doesn't like him? What if the guy screws up? What if…

"Mr. Abarai?" said a clam voice from behind him, Renji turned around and his jaw fell to the floor. She wasn't the girly-girl type, he could tell, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with one red strip going down the right side. He stood, "You must be Ms. Arisawa?" He said extending his hand; he only had her name to go off of when his chief told him he was getting a partner. She shook his hand firmly before walking over to the desk across from his.

Renji grinned to himself, she reminded him of Rukia, maybe it was the way she held herself that confident air that seemed to shimmer around her. Tatsuki let out a tired sigh and then folded her hands on the paper filled desk, "So? Are you my senior or something?" She asked with a small smile. Renji sat back down and grinned, placing his hands on the back of his head and leaning back in the gray chair. "Nah, we're equals." He said kicking his feet up onto his desk, Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"The case file is on your keyboard." He said nodding to it, Tatsuki nodded and opened the manila folder. Her heart flipped and stomach quenched, "a mass murder, eh?" she said reading over the file. Renji nodded solemnly, "No leads. The guy is invisible." He said watching and reading her expression carefully. Tatsuki set the file down,

"Well then, Mr. Abarai…it's up to us to bring this man to justice." She said smirking. Renji grinned, "first we gotta find the guy, and then we can bring him to justice." He said and Tatsuki nodded at his words.

"Call me Renji." He added casually before dropping his feet to the floor and standing from the chair, "I'm gonna go talk to the chief." He said while Tatsuki turned on the computer at her desk.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-

Orihime dialed Ichigo's cell number one last time before she would head out to work…

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

"Eh? What's that noise?" Rangiku said lifting her head from the pillow it was currently resting on.

Rukia's living room was now tidy and the breakfast dishes now lay in the sink with piles of bubbles surrounding them. Rangiku looked around from her spot curled up on the couch. Rukia walked out of the bathroom, her hair neatly brushed in its usual style.

"Rukia is your phone on?"

"What? No." Rukia said taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. She felt a soft vibration near her back. Rukia twisted around and pulled out a sliver phone that was vibrating in her hand, the word 'Inoue' on the front screen. Rukia didn't know anyone named Inoue, weird.

"Oh! This must be Ichigo's phone!" Rukia said with a gasp, Rangiku smiled and nudged her friend with her foot. The phone soon stopped vibrating and Rukia set it down on the side table near her side deciding that she'll return it to Ichigo when she sees him again.

"You like him huh?" Rangiku asked nudging Rukia again, Rukia turned her head away as a blush crept on her face.

"Tell me!" Rangiku pouted, "C'mon Rukia-Chan there is no hurt in a little crush! Tell me!" Rangiku gave a dramatic sigh and continued to nudge Rukia's side with her foot because she was too tired to do anything else. "Why won't you tell me?" Rangiku said pretending to sob.

"Okay! I…do okay?" Rukia said as her cheeks turned a bright crimson color.

"Oh! That is so super sweet!" Rangiku gushed clasping her hands together.

"Just a little though!" Rukia said raising her hands in defense,

"Oh admit it! The chemistry between you to is bubbling over!" Rangiku said bouncing in her spot. Rukia stood quickly,

"I'm gonna…um…do the dishes!" Rukia announced before scurrying off to the kitchen as fast as her feet could take her.

"Ah, true love!" Rangiku said with a dreamy sigh as she rested her head back on the pillow.  _'Just don't hurt her Kurosaki.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo clipped his ID onto the front of his navy scrubs. He walked out to the front desk and was greeted by a smiling nurse with her hair in a bun. "Morning Kurosaki-san!" She said handing him his chart.

"Hey Hinamori…have you been working all night?" He asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes that she had been trying to hide with make-up. Hinamori blushed deeply, Ichigo just nodded.

"Where have you been going that's got Orihime all worked up?" Hinamori asked looking back at the computer. Ichigo just shrugged as he flipped through the papers.

"Who knows with her." He said before taking the pen out of his pocket and scribbling something down.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, I informed the nurses so no matter what we have your back!" Hinamori said cheerfully before hiding her yawn behind her hand.

"Why?" Ichigo had to ask as his eyebrows rose, Hinamori fiddled with a pen that was near the keyboard.

"You really care for your patients…it's just so admirable. All the nurses and other interns really look up to you. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are a surgeon that doesn't just think of patients as…well something to cut up." Hinamori said her kind brown eyes sparkling in the light. Ichigo grinned.

"I won't let you down then." He said before giving a slight wave and heading off to do his rounds. Hinamori smiled and rubbed her eyes, "Kurosaki-san…you can't fool the eyes of a woman." Hinamori looked back up at the screen of the computer. "You have your eyes on someone other than Orihime." Hinamori yawned again before starting to type, she need the extra hours anyway, so it wasn't bothersome just really tiring.

Ichigo stood at the bedside of a pregnant woman and her husband who was holding her hand.

"We're going to need to perform a C-section." Ichigo said calmly his eyes focused on the couple.

"I wanted a natural birth though…" The woman said tears brimming her eyes. "It's okay sweetie." The husband said wiping away her tears with this thumb.

"If we let the infection spread, it could hurt the baby. We need your consent." Ichigo said watching the exchange worried glances.

"Alright…." the woman said resting her hand on her stomach. Ichigo nodded, "you'll be fine and so will your baby, now if you'll excuse me." Ichigo said with a slight bow before heading out of the room.

"Prep Serenity for surgery, we need to perform a C-section." Ichigo said to the head surgeon, who nodded and ordered two nurses to go out to see her. Ichigo folded his arms over his chest, a smile tugging at his lips, he idly wondered what Rukia would think if she saw him in his workplace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime pinned her hair up and sighed, no answer from his cell and he hasn't been home. Orihime shook her head, "stop thinking so much! You have to be cheery and happy for the customers!" Orihime said grinning in the mirror. Her face read happy but her heart was being tugged with anxiety.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

Grimmjow clenched his fist as he looked at Ulquorria. His eyes were burning, dark orbs surrounded by an icy fire. "Idiot! I know you told Nel to join those damn street fights! Why?" Grimmjow yelled at Ulquorria, his lips in a set frown.

Ulquorria said nothing and that only made Grimmjow want to crush the guy's head in more. "Answer me damnit!" He yelled grabbing Ulquorria by the front of the shirt and slamming into the wall. "Tell me why!" Grimmjow said his face an inch away from Ulquorria. "I swear to god I'll kill you for hurting her! I'll fucking kill you!" Grimmjow yelled tightening his grip on the other man.

"Why do you care?" Ulquorria said narrowing his green eyes as the pierced into Grimmjow's bright blue ones. Grimmjow roughly released his grip and punched Ulquorria in the gut before walking away. Ulquorria gasped as he lost his breath for a brief moment, he coughed as his diaphragm struggled to regain his normal breath.

"That's none of your business." Grimmjow said before sitting down in his chair and kicking his feet up on their makeshift coffee table.  _'I finally figured it out. The reason why I couldn't make a move on the sexy little Rukia was not because Ichigo acted so protective. It was because of you Nel.'_ Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and watched as the news talked about the mystery murder. Ulquorria gave a fleeting glance to his gang leader before opening the door and slamming it shut. _'I was right. You have something for Nel, question is…does she feel the same way for you? A woman can destroy cities and bring the strongest men to their knees…if only I knew how deep Nel was in your heart.'_ With that final thought Ulquorria stepped outside and walked in silence to his car, pulling the hood of his jacket over his dark hair and scowling the whole way there.


	9. The Pianist

When did Saturday show up? Rukia had no idea, but she was working! Earlier that morning Ichigo had stepped in just to get his coffee to go. They barely exchanged more than three words, and somehow that made Rukia have a longing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Every time the soft 'ding' of the bell would sound, Rukia would catch herself looking over at the door, hoping to see orange.  _Congratulations Rukia! You are now acting like a lovesick teenager! Ugh._

"Look at you, sexy little thing!" Rangiku said ruffling Rukia's hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously honey, I've played the game before. You got your hair up…" Rukia unconsciously smoothed the top of her raven locks. "Tight jeans…" Rangiku said pointing, "and a red top that shows off your little vall—" Rangiku's mouth was clamped down by Rukia's hand as a vein popped from her forehead. Rangiku smiled behind Rukia's hand.

"It's not like that…it's just…" Rukia said as she pulled her hand away. Rangiku sighed but the smile was still on her lips coated with a shimmering gloss. "You like him, why not make a little move?" Rangiku said and Rukia turned crimson.

"I have to go clean my tables…the crowd will be coming in soon." Rukia said quickly before dashing out of the kitchen. Rangiku chuckled quietly to herself, "Oh this is too much fun. Next…I think I'll tell her how red is the color of love…hmm..." Rangiku rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she took her notebook out to seat the incoming customers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

As the soft ding on the door was her cue, Rukia looked up to see orange and she felt a surge rush from her toes to the top of her head. Butterflies dance in her stomach and she had to look away to compose herself. "Yo Rukia!" Ichigo greeted weaving through the fast coming crowd.

Rukia motioned him to follow her and he followed the top of her head to the back of the café. For two reasons, one there was much less noise and she could hear him. The second reason was so that Rangiku couldn't seem them and that would save Rukia hours of teasing…or perhaps cause more. Either way, Ichigo was here at nighttime, which was a first but that didn't mean it was a bad thing. She could admit it at least to herself, Ichigo was good company and she enjoyed having him around.

"Hey, why is it so busy?" Ichigo asked as they sat down at a table in the back. Rukia pointed to the stage, "the famous piano player…Yoruichi." Ichigo's face was blank and Rukia wanted to slap him, which she did.

"Idiot." Rukia huffed as Ichigo rubbed his now sore forehead.

"So she's really that famous?" Rukia nodded in response.

A man with blond hair wearing a dark green jacket and jeans stepped on stage. "Is that Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked and that earned him another smack from Rukia.

Rukia two points

Ichigo zero.

"That's Urahara, my boss." Rukia said folding her arms across her chest. The said man tapped on the microphone, he cleared his throat but his posture was relaxed. "Welcome! I'm not gonna stand up here and talk about how great my gorgeous, charming, and lovely Yoruichi is-"

"I'm not yours!" Was a yell from offstage.

Urahara grinned, "without further ado…Yoruichi." Urahara said with a bow and leaving the stage, a woman with dark skin stepped on stage when he stepped off. The woman moved with grace as she sat down at the black piano bench.

"Is she really that great?" Ichigo whispered and Rukia just nodded, Yoruichi was an inspiration and to be able to hear her music and be so close…it was like a dream. Her fingers danced along the white keys of the piano and the café was dead silent, as the music seemed to flow through their very cores. Yoruichi's dark indigo hair flowed past her shoulders and reached her mid-back.

Rukia wished she could dance like all the other couples now on the floor. She couldn't dance though, no it wasn't that she could but wouldn't. The memory of that night at the dance club rushed through her mind. The blaring techno music, flashing neon lights, just the two of them and Ichigo with his arms encircled around her waist. That memory was enough to make even the ever-proud Kuchiki blush. Rukia peeked at Ichigo through her raven strands that were falling in front of her face. He sat there, leaning back in his chair with his arms resting on his stomach. Rukia moved her eyes back to the stage.

"You seemed the type that would be into piano…" Ichigo said in a whisper, leaning sideways and tilting his head so she could hear him. Rukia copied his pose, leaning sideways to whisper in his ear or at least get close to it.

"It's lovely, only the mind of someone not as barbaric as you would understand." Rukia said with a light chuckle. Ichigo glared, "look who's talking you abusive midget!" he said watching Yoruichi stand. Then they both turned their heads to look at one another, Ichigo gulped and Rukia could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. Lost in each other's eyes would be an understatement. Ichigo's mind went blank...he leaned in just a little closer…then the loud sound of clapping made the two quickly turn their heads away. He and Rukia quickly joined in clapping as the whole café erupted with applause. Ichigo watched Rukia from the corner of his eye as she stood.

"I have to go…" Rukia said standing and tying back on her apron, the blush still wouldn't go away. How close were they to kissing? Way too close in Rukia's opinion. "I'll wait for you." Ichigo said with a smirk, what possessed him to say that he had no idea but he didn't like the idea of Rukia being here alone. There could be creeps at this time and what if she got hurt? There, that was his reason and it was totally logical. Rukia's violet orbs widened and she told him no.

"Why not?" Ichigo demanded as his brown furrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

"Ichigo, really…you don't have to!" Rukia said holding her hands up and Ichigo to this only grinned wider. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked placing an innocent look in his eyes. Rukia huffed and kicked his leg before heading off to clean up, empty glasses, and help Rangiku with the cash register.  _'That moment was so perfect! Why didn't you do or…say something! You idiot!'_  Ichigo chastised himself for the whole period of time that Rukia was away. Often she would look over at his table and he would just grin like the stupid fool he was. He hated this feeling, why was their friendship so complicated?

At exactly midnight Rukia placed her apron up on the wall, she was thankful that tomorrow was her day off. She let down her hair and took her gray hooded sweatshirt, zipping it to cover herself. It was cold outside, she could already see that and feel it every time the door opened when some one left.

"You're still here." Rukia breathed as she saw Ichigo sitting in his same spot. He had taken all the packets of sugar and made a very-unstable sugar packet…house. "Yeah, I wanted to take you out."

"What?" Rukia practically screamed before she was able to stop herself, her heart raced widely. "I wanted to walk you outside, I mean!" Ichigo quickly said standing and sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Oh…" Rukia turned away flustered, "Thank you." She was overwhelmed by his gracious offer.

"So uh…let's go." He said leading the way. Rukia waved to Rangiku who gave her thumbs up. Rukia rolled her eyes stepping out into the brisk air of the night. She led the way to the back of the café, where her car was parked.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Rangiku smiled at Yoruichi, "Can I ask you a question?" She said to the famous pianist. The woman gave a cat like grin and nodded. "My friend Rukia…she used to love playing piano and dancing. She loved it…and then she stopped. It tore her heart but she had good reason to stop. I won't go into detail…but please…you are her biggest hero…um heroine. If you could help me get her to play again…I'd be eternally grateful." Rangiku said clasping her hands in front of her large chest. Yoruichi was Rukia's idol and Rangiku had only heard Rukia play piano a few times but something that she loved so passionately shouldn't just be thrown away.

Yoruichi nodded, "I can help…and it may involve that orange haired punk." She said and Rangiku grinned before giving Yoruichi a big bear hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said swinging the other woman back and forth in her arms. Yoruichi laughed and Urahara who was standing in the background decided it was time to take out the trash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She stopped and looked up at the moon, she sighed contently and Ichigo could only look at her in awe. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." Rukia said and Ichigo felt as if he was punched in the gut.

"That was from Romeo and Juliet…" Ichigo said holding his chest as if someone just stabbed him.

"It was. Literature was my minor in college." Rukia said watching his reaction. Oh my god! She knows Shakespeare. Ichigo, whatever you do. Do not faint! Ichigo just stood there with his mouth wide, he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Aww, Ichigo has a soft spot for romantic poems now does he?" Rukia teased and Ichigo glared.

"It's not like that." He said placing both hands on his hips. Rukia laughed and took a step forward. "I had fun, thanks Ichigo." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, Ichigo instinctively encircle his arms around her waist only one hand was on top of her soft hair. He held her that probably more than necessary but since when was there a limit to how long you should hug a friend? He couldn't help it, Ichigo moved his hand down her hair, and stroked her beautiful hair. He wanted this moment to last…Rukia on the other hand immediately felt she was getting too close to him. Flirting and beating him up was one thing…oh why oh why did she hug him? Why did it have to feel so nice? She hated having this crush, because crushes always end the same. People get crushed.

Ichigo and Rukia broke the hug, she smiled awkwardly, "See you later Ichigo." She said and Ichigo nodded, "Yeah." Rukia got into her car and watched from her rear view mirror as he walked to where his car was parked near the café.

Meanwhile, a man with a stripped white and green hat, with a garbage bag in his hand was grinning. "Oh my, has Rukia got a little boyfriend?" A million thoughts went through Urahara's head. Wedding plans, baby showers, and bachelor parties…not in that order of course. He always looked upon his employees' like family and he often viewed his life like a book. He wanted happy endings for everyone. He tossed the garbage away, "Oh my lovely Yoruichi! I have an idea!" He called out walking back inside. Yoruichi responded with an "I'm not yours!"

"Yet!" Urahara retorted waving his fan in front of his face.


	10. The Ex-Dancer

Rukia opened her eyes, her body tangled in the warm sheets and the soft rays of sunshine slipping through her curtains. She needed this day off even though later on in the day she was going to go to the school and teach her art class. Rukia climbed out of bed and stretched, she looked at the empty canvas in her room. She wished she had some type of inspiration because today would usually be the day that she would paint something.

Rukia smoothed out the wrinkles in her night gown and slipped on her bunny slippers, heading out to her kitchen for coffee, even though the very thought of the black liquid brought memories of Ichigo to her mind.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, the jeans he wore last night were currently vibrating. Ichigo blinked and just watched the back pocket of his pants move until his half-asleep mind realized that it was his phone and someone was calling him. Ichigo rolled out of bed and picked up the silver phone, he didn't recognize the number but as a doctor he had to answer any call.

"Hello?" Ichigo grumbled, his voice still rough from sleep.

_"Ichigo-kun! Meet me at the café in lets say twenty minutes?" A cheery voice from the other end of the line said._

"Rangiku?" Ichigo said his eyebrows rising.

_"Yup! Now hurry up. I have big news!" She said_

"You can't just tell me over the phone?" Ichigo said running a tired hand through his hair.

_"Hell no! Now hurry your ass up or else!" Rangiku said before hanging up on him._

Ichigo snapped the phone shut and stood from his spot on the floor, he grabbed a T-shirt from his closet and a pair of jeans.  _'How the hell can she be so full of energy at 10 am?'_ Ichigo thought, his eyes caught Orihime coming into the room.

"Morning Ichigo!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around him. Ichigo cleared his throat, part of him didn't feel comfortable hugging her back and he knew that was because of a certain raven-haired waitress.

"Hey." He said patting her head in a brotherly-like fashion. He broke away from her, "I have to go and meet up with a friend of mine. She's got some big news like she apparently can't tell me over the phone." Ichigo said sitting down on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

"Oh." Orihime said with a smile, "Have fun!" Orihime said still grinning.

"Yeah." Ichigo stood up, "See ya." He said leaving their apartment and that's when Orihime realized how distant they were becoming of one another.  _'He's never home, I know about work and all, but it's like I never spend time with him. He hasn't been kissing me or giving me any sort of affection…even though Ichigo isn't the loveable romantic kind of guy…things have changed.'_

* * *

Rukia sat at her kitchen table, drinking her straight black coffee as her mind wandered and daydreamed. A faint ringing noise brought Rukia back to reality, she reached over and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Rukia answered

_"Rukia-Chan! It's Amaya, from class!" A voice on the other end of the line said, clearly happy._

"Oh hey! How are you?" Rukia said setting her coffee mug down, Amaya was the other teacher in the art class. Rukia and her had developed a quick friendship since Rukia's first day working there.

_"Wonderful! Are you busy?" Amaya asked_

"Nope, why?"

_"Good cause I'll be at your apartment in like…five minutes. We are gonna have a girls day out!" Amaya said with a giggle before she hung up._

Rukia closed her phone and chuckled, it seemed that all the friends she made here were so different and yet so much alike. Rukia finished her coffee before getting ready, she brushed her hair and teeth. Rukia changed into a blue dress that her brother had gotten her last year for her birthday.

As Rukia was slipping on her sandals, her friend Amaya busted into her apartment grinning as he dark hair was in one long braid that went down to her mid back. "Hey Rukia-Chan!" She said throwing her arms around the petite girl. Rukia grinned, "Oh hey…how've you been?" Rukia asked when her friend released her from her bear hug.

"Lovely, now let's get going huh?" Amaya said taking Rukia's wrist and dragging her outside, Rukia just managed to grab her purse before she was dragged into the hallway and into the elevator.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the almost-dead café, a few people were having breakfast in a far away booth and a man and woman were sitting in the back their heads close together whispering. He recognized the man immediately as Grimmjow, Ichigo scowled,  _'he better not be here to start trouble…'_

Rangiku appeared out of the kitchen and smiled, "Ichigo! We must talk, please follow me!" She said taking him by the front of the shirt and dragging him into the office. He saw a man with blonde hair sitting at a desk and a woman, whom he also recognized as Yoruichi, sitting on the desk reading what looked to be a sheet of music. Rangiku shoved Ichigo into one of the chairs in front of the desk before standing by Yoruichi.

"I don't like where this is going…" Ichigo said crossing his arms across his chest. Rangiku's face was serious and she cleared her throat, as if she was beginning a big speech. "You're friends with Rukia right?" She asked.

"Of course he is! I saw them making out in the parking lot!" Urahara exclaimed throwing his papers into the air.

"we were  **NOT**  making out!" Ichigo yelled to defend both him and Rukia, they were just hugging.

Yoruichi slapped Urahara upside the head, and Ichigo was reminded of Rukia, "Get your story straight! You told me that he had her up against a wall and—" Yoruichi's mouth was covered by Urahara's hand while Ichigo turned a bright shade of red.

Great. He was in a room full of idiots, Urahara reminded him of his crazy goat-bearded father. "We are just friends!" Ichigo said his scowl deepening. Why did he come here again?

"Ichigo…did you know Rukia used to dance?" Rangiku said and Ichigo shook his head to the negative. "She was…amazing…I've only seen videos and some pictures. Then, someone…hurt Rukia terribly and she couldn't dance anymore. She gave it all up including her favorite instrument...the piano" Rangiku explained her gray eyes having a far off look to them.

"Ichigo, you've sparked something in her. We think you have the ability to make Rukia dance and play piano again." Rangiku said with a small smile.

"I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Ichigo said.

Rangiku shook her head, "Can't you see? She wants to dance, she wants to play again. If I had a dollar for every time I saw her stare longingly at that piano, I'd be a millionaire! We need your help." Rangiku said extending her hand.

"We just want to see her happy again." Urahara said taking a fan from his desk drawer and fanning himself as the shadow from the brim of his hat hid his eyes.

"Alright." Ichigo said reaching out and taking Rangiku's hand. After all, he wanted to see Rukia happy too.

* * *

Amaya sipped on her smoothie that she and Rukia had recently bought. Both of them had countless bags in their hands and were planning on dropping the bags off in Amaya's car and then going out for round two of their shopping spree.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going out with this guy…his name is Keigo." Amaya said with a soft giggle. Rukia smiled, "That's great!"

"Can you go on a double date with us?"

Rukia almost choked on her smoothie, Amaya hadn't changed, and she was still as straightforward as ever.

"Amaya, I don't have a boyfriend." Rukia said when she regained her composure.

"That's okay! Keigo has this really great friend, I'm sure he'd be willing to take you out." Amaya said with a smirk, that friend was Ichigo, although she wasn't about to tell Rukia that. This was step one in their plan.

"Fine, but it's not a date!" Rukia said with a slight frown. Amaya grinned, "That's fine. His friend isn't much of a dater himself."

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes, as always, her friends were trying to hook her up and find the 'right' guy.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed at Nel's proposal, they were  _not_ going to call of the heist. "Oh c'mon Grimmjow!" She said with a scowl.

"No." He replied flatly leaning back in his chair.

"What if someone gets killed?" She said furrowing her brow. He shrugged, "It happens. If you're scared…you don't have to. I'll have someone replace your spot." He said folded his arms across his chest.

"So you're saying…we could all be replaced?" Nel asked her golden eyes wide.

Grimmjow nodded, "I wouldn't want to, but yes…you could."

"You asshole." She said through gritted teeth.

Grimmjow frowned, "Why are you so touchy anyway? It's just another robbery only on a bigger scale."

"Because…" Nel's face fell, "you could die!" She said tightly closing her eyes. Grimmjow raised one eyebrow, "So that's what you're worried about? Huh…I'm not gonna die." He said with a grin.

"Stop acting like you're immortal!" She hissed opening her eyes that were filled with rage, couldn't he see how worried she was? Not just for him but their whole team. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like this. It's gonna be fine."

"Grimmjow…I…" Nel clenched her fists.

He raised one eyebrow at her, "never mind…" she whispered shaking her head. "Let's get back." She said pushing away from the table. Grimmjow nodded glad to have the tense conversation over.

* * *

Orihime tried to look on the computer, but there wasn't any evidence about her suspicion. He rarely used the computer anyway. Orihime reached over and picked up the phone to dial Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki! I need a favor…please." Orihime said rubbing her eyes.

"It's about Ichigo…isn't it?" Tatsuki said trying to understand what her friend was going through.

"Could you just…make sure he isn't…you know…" Orihime said softly, her voice close to breaking.

" _Fine. I have work to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ Tatsuki said before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up on Orihime.

Orihime smiled weakly, "I know… I'm supposed to trust him…but…I can't help but feel jealous, who is this friend of his and why is he always away to see him…or her?" Orihime blinked away her tears and pushed away from the computer desk.


	11. Double Date

Ichigo didn't expect to see Keigo of all people standing at the nurse's station. "Ichi-go!" The man practically squealed before lunging himself at Ichigo. Ichigo lifted one leg and Keigo's face met his foot. "How ya been?" Keigo asked with a large grin while he rubbed his sore nose.

"Fine." Ichigo answered with a light shrug.

"I need a favor." Keigo suddenly said clasping his hands and giving Ichigo his best puppy-face. Although the years had passed since Ichigo saw his old time friend…he hadn't changed. His hair was the same and yes, his face had an older, more masculine look to it, but he was still the same Keigo.

"Uh…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "what do you need?" He asked keeping his scowl on his face.

"My girlfriend Amaya…well she has this friend…right and—"

"Keigo, I'm married remember?" Ichigo said cutting him off.

"Where's your ring then?" Keigo asked with a frown.

"I don't wear it at work…" Ichigo said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh…" Keigo said flatly, "I wasn't gonna ask you to go out with her or anything it's just we really want to get her to be happy again."

Then all the puzzle pieces fell into place; Keigo and his girlfriend Amaya must have talked to Rangiku and they're in on it.

"I'll do it." Ichigo said before turning around, he had work to do after all.

"YAY!" He heard Keigo scream from behind him. Ichigo's scowl deepened, he and Rukia were close friends. He knew that, and as a friend he wanted to help her. He didn't want to see her sad even though that nagging voice in the back of his brain was saying that he was hurting her anyway.

&3&3&3&

Tatsuki typed on her work computer, she had told Renji an hour ago about Orihime's worries. Renji just sat there, working on his case files, not even looking up at her. The sounds of phones ringing, fingers typing and murmuring voices danced around the office.

"Abarai, Arisawa." Said a cool voice from behind the two. Renji turned his chair and Tatsuki looked up to see a white haired man in a suit, Toshiro Hitsugaya, their captain. He was the head of the detective office and his word goes; no questions asked.

He handed a folder to Renji, "You two are on the case, get to it." Hitsugaya said before turning around and heading back to his office. Although Hitsugaya was short he had a great deal of respect from everyone in the police world. The guy that made the mistake of calling him a 'shrimp' is still in the hospital.

"What's it say?" Tatsuki asked crossing her legs and leaning foreword on the desk. "This lady is paying us to find out if her husband is cheating." Renji answered flatly, his eyes not moving from the file.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki gasped before she was able to stop herself. Renji frowned, "No…it's not her." He said setting the file down and staring at Tatsuki.

"Listen to me and listen good…" Renji began; Tatsuki wasn't able to move her eyes from his. "Ichigo is your friend and he made a big impact on someone I care about. He made her smile and that was something I couldn't even do after her heart was broken. I am not going to help you ruin that. Ichigo is just close friends with Rukia got it?" Renji said in that protective rough voice that he used when he spoke about Rukia.

Tatsuki could only nod as if his words paralyzed her voice. "Now, let's go and meet this chick." He said standing up and throwing his dark jacket over his shoulders. Tatsuki stood and followed the red head out of the building; she had to keep her personal and work life separate from now on. She knew that now.

&3&3&3

It took exactly 3 hours for Rukia to find an outfit that Amaya approved of. She ended up wearing a dark purple tank top and black jeans. While Amaya had on a bright red dress with matching shoes, she let her dark hair down so it pooled in curls down her back and in front of her shoulders.

As Rukia was applying a thin layer of lip-gloss, Amaya's phone rang and she answered it with much enthusiasm. "Really? YAY!" she squealed into the phone while jumping up and down in Rukia's room.

"Keigo's friend said yes but it's not gonna be a date." Amaya said after she hung up her phone.

"Good, then we're on the same page." Rukia said stepping out of her bathroom. "What's his name?" Rukia asked and Amaya smirked her reaction was going to be priceless.

"Some Kurosaki guy…Ichi…Ichi-something…" Amaya said placing her index finger on her chin.

"What!" Rukia screamed her jaw dropping "Ichigo?"

Amaya nodded. "Yeah, I think that's his name!"

"Oh god…" Rukia said slapping her forehead, "lovely."

"You know him?" Amaya asked innocently.

"He's a friend." Rukia answered crossing her arms across her chest with a slight huff. It was going to be a long night.

&3&3&3&

Hinamori stepped into the plain office holding onto a light brown box with a white ribbon on it. She had walked in here many times and every time she did she felt like this place needed an interior decorator.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked while stepping from the back room where he kept all his files.

"I brought you something to eat!" Hinamori said happily skipping over and handing him the box. Hitsugaya noticed that she still had on her work clothes, bright pink scrub pants and a white shirt with yellow flowers scattered across it. "You work too much whitey-Chan!" Hinamori scolded as the man set the box down on his desk.

He glared, "Don't call me that while I'm at work."

"When are you not at work?" Hinamori asked with a pout, "I get lonely you know?"

"Look whose talking." Hitsugaya said crossing his arms and Hinamori blushed.

"I just miss you, that's all." Hinamori said, her eyes moving to the dark blue carpet. Hitsugaya sighed and walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He was lucky he found a girl who was the same height as him. Hinamori wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to pull him closer.

He pulled away, "Hinamori, I have to work." He said, but Hinamori pouted and said, "I can't have five minutes alone with you?" She dropped her arms from around his neck.

Hinamori sighed and brushed past him, heading into the back room, "Hey! Hey stay out of there!" Hitsugaya flustered before rushing in after her. The door shut behind him and he turned around to see Hinamori smiling. "All I want is to spend time with you whitey-Chan! Is that so hard to give your wife that honor?" She asked and Hitsugaya blushed. He could already see where his was going. "Alright fine, but try not to be loud. I am still at work." He said a playful glint in his bright green eyes.

&3&3&3&

Rukia sat on the couch, her amethyst eyes moving from the TV to the door ever so often. When the doorbell finally rang, Rukia's heart jumped and Amaya thankfully rushed to answer it.

"Hey midget!" Ichigo greeted as Rukia stood from the couch; "Looks like you just can't stay away from me huh?"

She gave him a swift punch to the head "You wish!" she grumbled.

"Oh my! Rukia-Chan gets more and more lovely each and every day!" Keigo yelled getting ready to pounce on the dark haired girl. All three hit Keigo before heading out of Rukia's apartment and downstairs to Amaya's car.

The car ride would have been silent if it wasn't for Keigo's constant remarks and his constant need to tell dirty jokes. Rukia and Ichigo were sitting the in the back so Amaya was the first to hit her boyfriend when he said something out of line.

20 minutes later they reached the downtown district, a place with dozens of neon lights and music blasting from each building. People moved from place to place, cars sped down the streets and the noise of sirens was forever constant.

"Remember Kurosaki, this is just another friendly outing." Rukia said to the orange-haired man as she stepped out of the jeep.

"You just keep your hands to yourself Rukia." Ichigo jeered with a smirk before he joined the others in the parking lot. The group entered the restaurant, it was a very simple place, decorated in creams and the tables were all a dark brown. Somehow, Rukia knew this wasn't it for their friendly outing…if she knew Amaya, this was just part one.

As the group was seated a bright bubbly girl approached them with their menus. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail. "Good evening, my name is Arina and I'll be your server today!" She said her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Omigosh!" She practically squealed looking at Rukia, "I know you!" She said quickly taking out her notebook.

"Umm…huh?" Rukia's cheeks blushed slightly, she normally was great at remembering faces but this girl didn't look familiar.

"You won the blue ribbon at last years Art show! That painting you did was so lovely! Oh please could I have your autograph Ms. Kuchiki? You are such an inspiration to so many young artists! I heard that you brother didn't want you to but you—"

"Arina, that's enough. You're making me blush." Rukia said reaching out and taking her notebook. The young girl beamed as her hands were clasped up against her chest. Rukia's hand moved swiftly across the lined paper and she handed it back to Arina.

"Oh thank you!" She said before looking around the table, her cheeks flushed. "Now, what do you guys want to drink this fine evening?" She asked the smile still on her face. Ichigo blinked, looking from their waitress to Rukia, his brain trying to comprehend it.

Rukia was some…art goddess…and yet she worked at a local café busting tables? That didn't make much sense. He frowned before two words made his head snap up and his brown eyes glaring at the petite raven-haired girl.

"Okay, so two strawberry martini's…and" Arina said looking over at Keigo. Ichigo tuned the rest of her words out as his eye twitched.

"What?" Rukia asked blinking as he glared at her from across the table.

"What is with you and strawberry martinis? Ichigo asked in a low growl.

"What? I ordered one for you too!" Rukia said with a smirk.

"Oh god." Ichigo slapped his forehead. "I hate you."

The rest of the dinner was ping-pong of conversations between Amaya and Rukia, while Ichigo and Rukia had an occasional argument about her choice of drink or her choice of dessert, which happened to be chocolate covered strawberries. Rukia stopped mid-conversation to glare at Ichigo.

"What?" She asked with a huff.

"Why do you have to torture me midget? Is it because I'm taller than you?" Ichigo said finally having the upper hand.

"C'mon Ichigo…you know me better than that. Here." She lifted a chocolate covered strawberry from her plate and reached over the table to place it on Ichigo's plate.

"I'm not eating that." Ichigo said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Amaya giggled slightly, they had such obvious chemistry and attraction towards one another…she had to give it a little push. "Why don't you shove it down his throat Rukia-Chan?" Amaya said with one raised eyebrow. Rukia grinned towards her friend and she stood from her seat and walked over to Ichigo's side. She lifted the chocolate covered strawberry from its spot on his plate and placed it against Ichigo's lips. His face began to heat up.

"Come on Ichigo…don't be a baby." Rukia said with a grin. Ichigo opened his mouth to retort when suddenly, the strawberry was in his mouth. He had no choice but to chew the fruit that would forever be Rukia's secret weapon.

He swallowed and stuck his tongue out at Rukia who had returned to her seat. They split the check four-ways and Rukia hugged Arina, their waitress goodbye. "Whatever you do in life, follow your heart okay?" Rukia said to the younger girl who just beamed.

Ichigo stood behind Rukia and he allowed his scowl to fall for a brief moment. She really was amazing. She could kick his ass and yet have this caring side. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"It was so great to meet you…" Arina said, her eyes close to tears.

"I work at Karakura High School in the afternoons. If you have time, come and see me." Rukia said patting the girl on the head who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready to go Ichigo?" Rukia asked turning around to face her companion. His scowl returned to his features and he nodded, giving a wave to their waitress who called out to them to drive safely.

&3&3&3&3

As Rukia had predicted, the night wasn't over. Keigo wanted to go dancing and of course Amaya agreed even though Rukia complained. They pulled into the nightclub that Rukia recognized from the time that she danced with Grimmjow. The club, like ever other club, was blasting with music but this time, Rukia wasn't with Rangiku who would tell her to relax before dancing over to the dance floor.

Amaya and Keigo rushed to the dance floor, Ichigo excused himself to the bathroom and Rukia found her way to the bar. She didn't want to drink; she just wanted to be away from the dancing. Just as Rukia sat on the black leather stool, a man approached her. Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo had called into the hospital just to check in, it wasn't his work night tonight but he just wanted to make sure no mistakes had happened. So far, the only deaths that happened were natural ones, elders or clinically ill patients that knew and were ready to pass on. Ichigo pocketed his phone and walked back into the club. His blood began to boil as he saw some sleazy guy so blatantly hitting on Rukia. Ichigo resisted the urge to roll up his sleeves and beat the guy to pulp. He walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder, "What's your problem?" The guy spat.

Ichigo's eyes were burning it almost made Rukia cringe, but there was something sweet about him coming up here to 'rescue her', even though Rukia Kuchiki wasn't the type to get rescued. Oh no. She could handle this on her own. "Is she your girl?" The guy asked not moving from Rukia's side.

"Yes." Ichigo answered, he'd say just about anything to get this guy away from her.

"No." Rukia answered before quickly correcting herself. "I mean…yes! Now please, get the hell away from me." Rukia said with a sweet smile.

The man grumbled something about how all the pretty girls are taken. Ichigo took her hand, "Come on…darling…let's go dance." Ichigo said wanting to get Rukia far away form this man. Rukia had no choice but to nod and follow Ichigo to the dance floor.

"I could have handled that y'know." Rukia said setting her hands on his shoulders.

"Sure ya could of midget." Ichigo said his hands on her waist.

"But thanks…. darling." Rukia said with a soft chuckle and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Nope!" Rukia said grinning.


	12. Trust Him

After work Tatsuki had Renji drop her off at Orihime's apartment. "Renji…before I go…" Tatsuki said with her hand on the handle of the car door. The crimson haired man gave her a glance. "I wanted to say…you're absolutely right and it will never happen again." Tatsuki said before opening the car door.

Renji turned and gave her a nod of understanding; she really was just trying to be a good friend. Renji waited until Tatsuki reached the door of Orihime's apartment building before driving off back to his own home. Tatsuki buzzed herself up and found Orihime cleaning the kitchen when she walked in.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said with a grin and the busty brown haired girl turned around with a large smile her hands wrist deep in bubbles from the sink. "Tatsuki! How are you?" Orihime said before turning around back to washing the dishes, Tatsuki could hear faint music from the other room. Orihime hadn't changed, she still listened to J-pop while she cleaned.

"Orihime, remember how you asked me to check up on Ichigo."

"Mhm?" Orihime said grabbing a dark green towel that was hanging on the cupboards handle and she wiped her hands off and the sink drained the soapy water.

"He's being truthful, c'mon Orihime…he would never cheat. I bet he just has some close-friend, I mean I'm one of his closest childhood friends and I am a girl." Tatsuki said and Orihime gave a smile before hugging her tomboyish friend.

"Thanks Tatsuki, that gets a load off my mind. It wasn't that I was suspecting him…it's just I have been worried you know? He's been gone lately and sometimes I can never get a hold of him!" Orihime gave a light sigh but the look of worry was gone in her gray eyes.

A faint ringing noise along with a vibrating sound was heard to the left of the two, Orihime rushed over to her cell phone that was sitting on her kitchen table. "Hello?"

Tatsuki stood and watched Orihime's face light up. "That sounds like fun Uryu! May Tatsuki come too?"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, what exactly was Orihime asking her to go to anyways? Orihime said goodbye and clicked her phone shut, "Uryu is going to take us to the movies! Oh it will be so much fun! I'm going to find something nice to wear!" Orihime said before hurrying to her and Ichigo's bedroom. Tatsuki smiled, she always knew that Uryu had somewhat of a crush on Orihime…it would be fun to tease him again and Orihime would sit there and be oblivious to his blushes. Tatsuki idly wondered what Renji was up to and she shook her head, lately she had been thinking far too much about her redheaded partner.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia was swaying side to side with Ichigo and her constant comments 'darling strawberry' were slowly eating at his nerves. Then Ichigo's eyes went wide as he saw her nearing his face. "Ichigo…" She said softly, her breath hitting his lips and it made Ichigo gulp as his cheeks began to heat up. "You don't mind me calling you darling do you? Aren't we acting?" She said with a soft laugh as she leaned up on her tiptoes. Ichigo's heart was racing in his chest and he had to do something. Ichigo slowly leaned down, their lips barely touching but ever so close.  _What are you doing! You are supposed to pull away not pull closer you idiot!_ Ichigo's brain screamed at him but he pushed all his thoughts away and focused on Rukia. He always thought of her as this exotic beauty, her dark hair with that rebellious strand in front of her face and her eyes this beautiful color of violet with a soft hint of blue.  _Pull away! Pull away!_ Her skin was really soft and this creamy color that Ichigo couldn't explain.  _Oh god! Ichigo you're married! What the hell do you think you're doing?_ Her body was slim and small…she was perfect. Her head could fit right under the crook of his neck.  _She's beautiful…_

Ichigo was about to press his lips against her soft pink ones, but a sharp pain inflicted on his foot. "Ah! What the hell midget!" Ichigo screeched as he held his foot that had been abused by Rukia's heel. She was smirking, "Ichigo, I was just kidding! I didn't expect you to actually try and kiss me! So I had to use plan B so that you'd back off."

"You are pure evil!"

"Aww was Strawberry Darling actually attracted to me?" Rukia said with a smile, she was thoroughly enjoying this. Her original plan was just to make him squirm but that didn't stop her heart from racing when he leaned down and when they were…that…close. "I hate you!" Ichigo growled finally setting his foot back down on the dance floor after trying to massage it.

"Aww don't be a meanie!" Rukia said pushing her lower lip out slightly, making her face into a pout,  _that_ face was enough to make Ichigo's knees weak.

"Come on lovers!" Amaya said bouncing over to them with Keigo right behind her, "it's getting pretty late! Amaya was still dancing as she said this it seemed that Ichigo and Rukia hadn't noticed that the music changed back into a fast techno beat. Rukia nodded and Ichigo gave Keigo a glare, the man was clearly out of his mind drunk. He was leaning on Amaya and his eyes were watering. "Ichigooo…when are you and Rukia gonna get with one another huh? I mean…She's very pretty…umm…still…you ever dreamed…about…fu-hiccup-ing her and- " Keigo said although his words were slurring together and an occasional hiccup would get in the way of what he was saying. Amaya giggled and stuffed a napkin into her boyfriend's mouth.

"Don't mind him! Rukia, I'll take you home first!" Amaya said weaving her way through the dance floor with two blushing companions right behind her, they both understood what Keigo was saying.

&3&3&3&

Orihime watched with wide-eyes at the movie, it was a horror-fic that the group had agreed on. The group was Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki and a girl named Nemu. The girl was really shy and kept blushing every time Uryu spoke to her; Tatsuki learned that Nemu was Uryu's assistant. Tatsuki and Nemu were sharing a bag of popcorn because Orihime's bag had chocolate syrup and gummy bears in it; Tatsuki never understood how she stayed so skinny.

The zombies were chasing after the blonde haired heroine and she crashed into a man with shaggy brown hair and a bandana.  _"Are you alright?" The man asked and the woman nodded as he helped her to her feet. "Let's go." The man said taking the girls hand and they began to run through the empty streets together._

The hero of the movie reminded Tatsuki slightly of Renji, maybe it was the bandana because Renji usually wore one even at work. Maybe it was the man's voice, it was rough just like his. Tatsuki felt her stomach tighten as one of the town people head was ripped off, the effects were bad so the blood looked false but the thought of someone's head being torn off made her stomach churn. She heard Orihime gasp and Nemu hid herself in Uryu's shoulder, the man had his eyes on Orihime though. Watching their reactions was a welcome distraction.

The movie screen lit up as a scene of the town now on fire was played, Tatsuki turned her attention back to the movie just as the heroine and the hero got into a large SUV and drove away from the site. The words "The End" displayed across the screen and the lights went up. "What a strange movie." Nemu said quietly standing from her seat.

"Uryu thank you so much! It was a lot of fun!" Orihime said as she rose from her seat, her hands clasped in front of her chest. Uryu just pushed up his glasses and smirked, the group left the theatre and went to the mall's food court to catch up.

Tatsuki was happy to see Orihime like this, no longer worrying about Ichigo. A nagging voice in the back of her mind though told her that this happiness wouldn't last. Something would happen and Orihime would once again obsess over Ichigo. Tatsuki hated that Orihime was so reliant on him; happiness should come from within not from other people.  _Whether or not Ichigo was cheating, their marriage is already bound to fail_. _Orihime, she is a great friend but too needy. She needs Ichigo too much and she's slowly suffocating him…Ichigo was never the type to be bound by anyone. I just hope he ends it soon._ Tatsuki thought as they sat down she ordered some fries for the whole table and quietly sipped her soda. Orihime and Nemu seemed to be competing for Uryu's attention, Orihime would say one thing and Nemu would say another then Uryu would somehow answer them both.

"Uryu?" Nemu said quietly as she opened her cell phone, "Yes Nemu?" Uryu said with a slight frown. "Can we talk for a second?" Nemu said standing from her spot.

"Oh excuse me…" Uryu said getting up and following Nemu away from the table.

"Uryu hasn't changed!" Orihime said with a smile, "I wonder if he and Nemu are dating."

"I doubt it…" Tatsuki said with a shrug.

"Why?" Orihime said dipping a fry into her vanilla milkshake.

"Oh it's nothing! Never mind!" Tatsuki said waving her hands quickly in front of her body. She didn't need to bring up the fact that Uryu still liked Orihime.

"Sorry about that, Uryu had a business call." Nemu said returning and Tatsuki looked around the almost empty mall, she hadn't realized how late their movie had run. Uryu joined the table and he suggested that they all start heading home since it the mall was closing in fifteen minutes. The group left the mall together, Tatsuki took Orihime home while Nemu and Uryu had their own car.

The ride was quiet but that gave both Orihime and Tatsuki too much time so they began rambling on their thoughts about the movie.

"I like the part when…" Orihime said before describing her favorite part which happened to be Tatsuki's least favorite part, it was when the heroine and hero kissed.

&3&3&3&3

In a dimly lit room, a blue haired man and green haired girl looked over a well-drawn map. While a pink haired man with glasses was typing something on a laptop, the light caught traces of cigarette smoke floating in the air. In the background was a man with dark hair glaring at the closeness of the male and female who were looking over the map.

&3&3&3&3&

Rukia was jovial as she entered her apartment, even though it was empty it didn't feel empty. She was happy; being able to spend time with those she called friends. Rukia kicked off her shoes and changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and large red T-shirt that hung loose on her body. Rukia looked over at the blank canvas in the corner of her room.

_How long has it been since I've painted something?_

Rukia picked up her paint brush and got a cup of water along with all her paints. She painted a soft yellow with hints of orange for the background, a faint music played in the background. Rukia always lost track of time when she was painting, the world just melding together in a swirl of colors. Each tick of the clock was another stroke of her paintbrush. Rukia just painted how she felt at that moment. She dipped the paintbrush in a vibrant red color and made an oval shape on the canvas.

Rukia was smiling as she painted it was pure joy to be able to do it without binds. She dipped the paintbrush in the white and began mixing red and white on her pallet but it never changed to pink and Rukia continued to pull her paintbrush across the yellow and orange canvas. Rukia took a step back to admire what she had done so far, she still had a long way to go but it was turning out so well in her opinion. A small voice in the back of her mind couldn't wait to show Ichigo,  _He would freak…_ Rukia thought with a smirk as she cleaned off that brush and dipped a new one in a forest green color.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo stepped into the dimly lit apartment and rubbed his eyes, Orihime emerged from their bedroom wearing a blue shirt and gray sweatpants with a pink stripe up the side. "Hey." She said softly leaning against the doorway frame.

"Hey…" Ichigo said kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, all he wanted right now was sleep.

"Where were you?" Orihime had to ask it was bothering her to no end. Even though Tatsuki cleared things up, she was in love with Ichigo, and for some reason never felt the love back. "I was out with some friends…they keep bothering me and telling me I should relax more." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck as he walked into the bedroom and Orihime stepped aside for him.

"I agree with them! You work too much!" Orihime said with a bright smile. Ichigo nodded and gave a light shrug, his scowl still never left his face.

"Keigo came into town with his girlfriend…" He said as he pulled off his shirt and threw it into the dirty laundry basket. The cars going by on the street would occasionally light up the room for a brief second and then they would be left in the moon's light. Ichigo opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a clean shirt.

"I'm glad you had fun…you weren't a third wheel?" Orihime said now sitting on the bed, it was nice talking to him finally after not seeing him.

"No, I brought a friend." Ichigo said kicking off his pants, he was tired of lying so from this point onward he would tell the truth only he'd leave holes of information. He didn't need Rukia being stalked down by Tatsuki and the whole damn police force. Also, he didn't want to hurt Orihime…that was pretty much impossible the way that he was heading.

"Yeah? Did he have fun?" Orihime asked pulling the blankets down and climbing back into her warm spot.

"I don't know…I guess." Ichigo said hiding his smirk and the blush that was creeping on his face, he fell onto the bed and pulled up the covers. He turned over so his back was facing Orihime; he just wanted to sleep…because he wanted to dream.

"I love you…" Orihime said in a soft whisper and Ichigo heard her but he said nothing. He closed his eyes and gave a mumble of "Yeah." Before falling asleep rather quickly, his light snores were the only sound in the room.

_He never liked to say 'I love you'._

Orihime climbed from the bed and went into the bathroom.

_I can't remember the last time he said it._

She clicked on the light and sat down on the cold floor, curling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

_I wish I knew her…that friend that you went with tonight._

A tear fell from Orihime's eye and trailed down the length of her cheek before falling onto her sweatpants.

_I know you never said it was a girl but I could just tell…I bet she's really cool…and smart too. I could imagine her almost perfectly…she would have dark hair…Tatsuki said you always liked girls with dark hair. She'd have beautiful eyes…_

Orihime shut her eyes tightly as the tears spilled down and she held in her sobs, not wanting to wake Ichigo up. Her hands bawled into fists and she crushed the fabric of her sweatpants between her fingers and palm.

_She would be really cool…she'd know what to say at all times…I'm so jealous of her and I don't even know who she is! You two…I bet you'd do really fun things together! Things that only you and her could do…I bet she's a great friend._

Orihime took in a shaky breath and tried to calm herself down but the tears wouldn't stop. A boiling rage of jealousy was bursting inside the pit of her stomach and she hated it. She didn't want to be jealous because she didn't even know this girl.

_I bet they are just friends though…I bet…I bet…she really trusts Ichigo! I bet she trusts him with her life! I have to trust him to! I have to! I can't keep snooping around because Ichigo is a good man…he is…I know in my heart that he is._

Orihime opened her eyes to a very blurry bathroom; she used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears and she stood slowly. The knees of her sweatpants were damp from her tears and her cheeks were a bright red when she looked in the mirror. Orihime took a washcloth and turned on the sink, letting it soak in the cold water for a few seconds.  _I'm going to trust Ichigo…because his friends trust him._ Orihime used the wet washcloth to wipe the dried tears off her cheeks. Orihime felt much better after crying, she had such a bundle of emotions and she just needed to let them out.

She walked back into the bedroom and Ichigo was still sleeping soundly. Orihime yawned and climbed back into the bed. She was going to scoot over and seek Ichigo's warmth but thought twice about it.  _He never liked it when I tried to cuddle with him._ Orihime wasn't sad though when she thought about that fact. She was very lucky to have someone like Ichigo. Orihime patted her pillow, she would have to remember to tell Ichigo about that zombie movie she saw… _I bet he will be excited to know that Uryu is alive and well._ With that thought, Orihime closed her eyes and her body welcomed the nights rest.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she smiled at her painted. A vibrant strawberry now rested on the once empty canvas. It looked so real, as if you could reach out and grab it. Rukia set down her paintbrushes and went to change into some clean pajamas, since the ones she was wearing were covered in paint.  _I can't wait to see Ichigo's reaction...hehe. His face will be priceless!_


	13. The Goddess Who Danced

Rukia lifted her head to the sound of her alarm going off. She reached over and hit the off button before rolling out of bed. She honestly didn't even remember falling asleep last night; her violet eyes caught sight of the painting that she made last night or rather earlier this morning. A blush reached her cheeks before she looked away,  _The very thought of that idiot makes my cheeks warm up…that's…well…that's odd._  Rukia thought as she made her bed, an unnatural smile found its way to her features and Rukia had to force herself not to think about him.

She gathered her clothes from her dresser and headed to the bathroom. As Rukia turned on the hot water she suddenly remembered something and it brought another smile to her face.  _I wonder if he knows._

&3&3&3&

Ichigo rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as his feet hit the carpet. He hit his alarm before it even went off. Orihime was still sound asleep in the spot next to him. Ichigo saw that his cell phone that was resting in the back pocket of last night's jeans was vibrating. He stood from the bed and picked up the silver phone, the front said "Matsumoto calling." Ichigo frowned but answered nonetheless.

"Hello?" He said while finding his light blue scrubs shirt and a gray long sleeved shirt.

"Really? Oh don't worry…I have an idea." He said with a smirk on his face as he gathered the rest of his clothes. "Yeah, I'll make a call…don't worry." Ichigo said before hanging up and he walked into the bathroom.

Orihime lifted her head from her pillow just as she heard the bathroom door shut, a part of her wondered who called Ichigo so early and for what reason.  _Remember last night Orihime! You promised to be different…you trust him…right?_  Orihime mentally scolded herself before setting her head back down on the fluffy pillow.

&3&3&3&

Rukia stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel securely around her slim body. She changed quickly because part of her wanted to get to work early. She slipped on one of her favorite dresses, it was yellow and brought out the color of her eyes. Rukia put on a pair of white sandals before she started blow-drying her hair.

&3&3&3&

Ichigo was already finished being dressed for work, he grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and headed out the door. He climbed into his car and he had to resist pulling into the café, he would go there later.

Ichigo reached the hospital in record time as he pulled his car into its spot and stepped out. He felt like his day was going to be off because he didn't stop at the café, even though Matsumoto said Rukia was going to come in late. He walked through the doors and took his charts from the nurse's station…he was pretty sure he said good morning to Hinamori.

"Dr. Zangetsu!" Ichigo said when he spotted the older man, the man turned around and waited for Ichigo to reach his side. Zangetsu was most likely one of the more talented doctors at the hospital. He was a bit taller than Ichigo, his dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail, he had a 5 o' clock shadow at all times and wore a pair of glasses that made his dark eyes even more intimidating.

"Yes?" Dr. Zangetsu said he never was a man of many words.

"I need a favor…" Ichigo said before he began to explain his plan to his mentor.

&3&3&3&

Rukia had cleaned up her bathroom and was getting to walk out the door when her house phone began ringing, Rukia didn't bother looking at the caller ID, and she simply answered it.

"Hello? Oh…Nii-sama…how are you?" Rukia said sitting down on the arm of her couch as her brother spoke.

"I'm doing fine…" Rukia answered before her brother started talking again. Her eyes moved to the clock and her foot began to tap impatiently, she really wished her brother would stop with the useless questions so she could get to work.

"I was on my way out the door." Rukia said now wondering if her brother could read minds.

"Thank you Nii-sama…Take care." Rukia said glad to hang up the phone. Her brother was even colder on the phone than he was in person. Rukia could understand though, but either way she had to keep her head up and be happy because today was going to be a good day.

&3&3&3

Orihime was fully awake when she heard Ichigo leave the house and now she was getting dressed. She couldn't help but feel a slight spring her in step. Uryu had called and asked her out to lunch, just the two of them. Orihime told Uryu it wasn't a date or anything but she was glad to connect with an old friend.

_I'll pick you up…and I have a surprise for you as well Orihime._

_Really Uryu? That is so kind…thank you._

_Just wait till you see it…anyway…see you soon._

_Yeah…_

Orihime felt a twinge of guilt though as she brushed her hair. A part of her was super excited to go out with Uryu but the other part was wondering if this was wrong.  _It's not like anything is going to happen!_ Orihime reassured herself and just as she thought these words a knock was heard on her apartment door.

&3&3&3

Rukia sighed slightly as she filled out an order for an elderly couple. It wasn't just when the small bell rang that she would look up at the door but every time she heard a male voice that sounded slightly similar to his, her head would turn and her eyes would scan across the room.

"I'll get that right away for you two." Rukia said with her best smile as she took away the menus and headed to the kitchen where a smiling Rangiku was waited.

"Admit it!" She said as she poured a cup of coffee

"Admit what?" Rukia said with wide eyes and a curious expression her features.

"You're falling for him sweetie!" Rangiku said before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Rukia with that thought. Falling for who? Ichigo? No! I am most certainly not falling for him! I just have a little crush on him maybe…yeah…like those high school crushes that every girl would get. Rukia gave the order to the two cooks who began arguing whose turn it was to make the food. Rukia went over to the counter and watched through the small window were the drink orders were placed, she couldn't help but watch the door.

_"You keep looking at me like I'm crazy…"_

" _I thought I was the only one who liked my coffee black…"_

Rukia smirked at the memory. That was their first encounter…because she wasn't counting the time when she introduced herself…that was part of her job. Rukia glanced over to the counter by her side and remember Rangiku once sat there.

_"Nice to meet you…" Rukia said about to pull her hand away. "Wait." He instructed and he ran his thumb over her stitches…in…a gentle way._

Rukia felt her heart flutter slightly at the memory. She had only worked at this café for a few months, almost a year now, and yet it already held so many memories. "Order up!" Rukia heard the chef call and she was broken away from her thoughts.

"Rukia…did you hear about the new act tonight?" Rangiku asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Um…no…" Rukia said sliding past Rangiku and taking the two plates from their spot on the metal counter.

"Well, I'm sure you'll love it." Rangiku said before giving Rukia a push on the back to force her out the door.

&3&3&3&

Orihime sat down and Uryu pushed her chair in for her. "How are you Orihime?" He asked as he sat down across from her. Uryu had taken her to this local diner and it was all 50's themed with red and white colors and an old fashioned jukebox.

"I'm really good Uryu…" Said Orihime with a genuine smile on her face, Uryu and Ichigo are so different…I now wonder why I fell for Ichigo and not Uryu…

&3&3&3&3

Nel slipped on her black jeans and black tight long sleeved shirt. They all wore the same thing but each member was so different. "Nel…" Grimmjow said from behind the green haired woman, she turned around to face him. His dark shirt accentuated on his chest muscles and Nel had to force her eyes to look away.

"Don't die…and don't be stupid…" Grimmjow said his eyes piercing into hers.

"Yes…sir." Nel said adding sir as more of an insult than a compliment. Grimmjow placed his hands on her shoulders and his gaze was like a hypnotic wheel, deep azure pools of mysteries that were so enticing.

"Promise me." Grimmjow said his face set in a deep scowl.

"I promise." Nel said and just as she did, Grimmjow's hands dropped from her shoulders and he brushed past her back into the living room where the others were waiting.

&3&3&3&

"I'm going to need to stop at the bank before we go and see your surprise." Uryu said pushing his glasses up and Orihime just nodded before popping another curly fry into her mouth.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo finished his rounds early and Dr. Zangetsu, who was in fact his superior, allowed him to leave early. Ichigo felt a bubble of excitement in his chest as he drove to the corner café. He pulled into an empty spot and pulled off his blue scrubs shirt while in the car, tossing it into the backseat. He climbed out his car and he didn't even realize how quickly he was walking until he reached the front door.

Ichigo opened the door and his eyes immediately connected with Rukia's and he motioned with his hand for her to come to him. Rukia lifted one finger as if to say, 'one second', before she turned around and disappeared somewhere in the kitchen. Ichigo went and found a table to sit at while he waited for her.

Rukia couldn't explain why her hands were shaking or why her heart was racing, and that stupid smile was on her face. "Lover-boy is here!" Rangiku said and Rukia stuck her tongue out because if she said anything her cheeks would heat up.

Rangiku's eyes softened, "You really like him huh?" She asked reaching out and grasping her friends shoulder. Rukia could only nod but her smile wouldn't go away.

"I really do. I…I refuse to believe that I'm falling for him though." Rukia said as Rangiku smoothed down her hair.

"Go ahead and talk to him. I'll cover for you." Rangiku said with a smile and Rukia nodded before she headed out. Rukia found Ichigo quickly and when she did, she hit him on the head.

"Midget! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked rubbing his sore head. Rukia crossed her arms and gave him a scowl. For not coming in and seeing me this morning! She wanted to answer but instead she took a seat next to him.

"What's this new act?" She asked, "No one is telling me."

Ichigo smirked. "Just wait and see…" He said as the lights went dim.

&3&3&3&

"It'll only take a minute, are you sure you want to go inside with me?" Uryu said as he pulled up to the bank.

"Yeah, I don't like waiting in the car." Orihime said as she climbed out of the small sports car with Uryu. They both walked into the bank just as a black colored van pulled up near Uryu's car.

Uryu frowned as he waited for the teller to finish up with the woman standing in front of them. The lights flickered and everyone looked up. Then the lights in the bank completely shut off.

"Oh my! It's all right everyone! The generator should turn on…" The teller said but mummers were echoing around the bank. The teller was nervous and she fumbled with the keyboard. A crash was heard and it echoed throughout the small bank, Orihime and several other women screamed.

"Everyone down on the ground!" A rough male voice said and Uryu turned to see a male and female both holding rather intimidating guns, a different skull like mask was on each of their faces. Uryu and Orihime, along with the rest of the people in the bank crawled down to the floor. "Uryu…" Orihime whispered clutching the man's shirt.

"Just do as they say Orihime." Uryu whispered back as the male approached the teller while the female stood and kept her gun at the ready.

"If you call the cops, I'll blow your pretty little head off. Now open the safe and let us through." The male said and his voice sent shivers down Orihime's spine. The teller nodded and just as she opened the safe door the generator kicked in but the lights were still dim. At least it was better than being in complete darkness.

The male and the female walked through the metal detector, it didn't go off, and they went to the back were the safe was. Orihime was shaking next to Uryu and he reached out and wrapped one arm around her. It seemed like forever before the two returned with over sized bags strapped to their backs.

"No one move…or we'll shoot." The female said. Her voice was ridiculously cold and it made Orihime's heart race widely in her chest. She was so terrified.

"So will we!" Another female voice said before two shots were fired.

"Bitch!" The male voice said before his bullets were released in a fury. Orihime watched as the male's companion fell to the ground and the woman who had fired earlier also fell to the ground. Orihime was whimpering as tears fell down her cheeks. She watched the man pick up his companion, and she caught a glimpse of his eyes behind the mask. They looked wet. But she couldn't be sure.

The male ran out of the bank and then the banks alarm went off, it seemed that the teller finally had the guts to press the red button that was under her desk. However, the alarm stopped shortly and gas sprayed from the Bank's sprinkler system.

"Orihime! Cover your mouth!" Uryu instructed and Orihime did so. Uryu tried to get Orihime to crawl to the door but instead she crawled over to where the woman who got shot earlier was. The woman's dress was covered in blood and it was torn were the bullets had hit. Orihime felt her eyes water up and it wasn't because of the smoke slowly filling the room. Everyone was screaming and crawling out the door, some even breaking the windows and climbing out.

Orihime knew this woman…her red hair was cut short and her glasses were still had their red frame. "Chizuru!" Orihime gasped and just as she did so she felt the smoke fill her lungs and she began to cough violently, the edges of her vision turning black. She felt her limbs becoming weak and then she felt two arms wrap around her stomach, "Uryu?" She said faintly before everything went black.

&3&3&3&

Rukia pouted for a long time until she saw a woman walk on stage. She was tall and beautiful even from far away. Her hair was black and long, its curls rested on her bare back. Her skin was pale and her dress was white. Rukia had never seen anyone so goddess like in her life.

The woman waited for the crisp piano to start and she began to dance. Rukia hadn't even noticed that her ballet shoes were black. The woman twirled and her feet looked as if they never touched the ground. "My mentor…at the hospital…that's his wife." Ichigo said quietly and Rukia nodded numbly.

"I asked him to see if she would perform…She obviously said yes." Ichigo said suddenly feeling a heat rush to his cheeks.

"Did you do this for…me?" Rukia asked suddenly tearing her attention away from the goddess to Ichigo. Her heart stopped and then sped up double time when his eyes met hers. She felt numb, like this was all a dream.

"Yeah." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head as his cheeks turned a faint color of pink. Rukia looked back at the woman and felt gratitude swell in her chest. "Ichigo, come with me for a second." Rukia said standing and holding out her hand. Ichigo took her hand and she dragged him through the crowd of people and to the side door that led to the parking lot.

It was snowing.

Rukia pushed Ichigo against the brick wall and looked up into his eyes, "Did you know today was my birthday?" Rukia asked and Ichigo smirked. She took that as a yes.

"That was…the nicest thing…anyone has ever done for me." Rukia said and she placed her hands on Ichigo's warm cheeks. She leaned upwards and kissed him, her mouth melding with his. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and one hand reached up to tangle his fingers in her soft hair. Rukia opened her mouth just a little more and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her hands reached up to grasp his orange spikes and pull him closer. "Ichigo…" She moaned into his mouth and he could feel his heart racing in his chest, no woman could ever drive Ichigo Kurosaki this wild. They parted for air, their breath showing up in puffs in the air, and Rukia smiled just a little. The snow was landing on his bright orange hair before melting away or being carried off in the wind.

"You're welcome." Ichigo said before kissing her again because he just couldn't get enough of the taste and the warmth of her. At this moment, Ichigo didn't care that it was wrong, he should care but he didn't because all that mattered to him at this moment was making Rukia happy. Rukia lightly bit his lower lip and leaned up against his body that was against the wall of the café. _Maybe I am falling for you, just a little bit._


	14. Just For You

Orihime was still shaken up about the whole bank incident, seeing an old friend like that. Thank goodness she had Uryu by her side. They sat in the police office, Orihime with a dark green blanket and Uryu's arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Orihime…" Uryu said very softly using his free hand to brush away strands of her hair.

"Thanks Uryu, you're so kind." Orihime said wiping away some of her tears that were still slipping from her eyes.

"What was your surprise?" Orihime asked trying to lighten the situation. Uryu smiled and pulled out two slips of paper from his pocket.

"I know how you love cooking, it took some favors but I was able to get tickets for Kubo Tite's show." Uryu said handing the tickets to Orihime.

"Oh wow! You mean  _the_ Kubo Tite? The mastermind chef whose created over 100 recipes and is like the god of culinary?!" Orihime said with wide eyes as she scanned the tickets, as if they were fake.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and smiled, "The one and only." He said and Orihime hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" She said practically squeezing the air out of Uryu's lungs.

&3&3&3&3

Tatsuki sighed as she sat across from Renji. Being a detective was tiring and it was even harder when a certain tomboy was slowly developing feelings for her partner. "I want Ichigo to be with your friend…" Tatsuki said looking up from her paperwork.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah…I don't want him to be with Orihime…I never did." Tatsuki admitted and Renji nodded. "But Orihime was your friend as well and you couldn't hurt her like that…especially when she cares for Ichigo so much." Renji said with understanding and Tatsuki smiled slightly, he was so easy to talk to.

"Did you ever have feelings for Rukia?" Tatsuki asked chewing on the side of her cheek. She couldn't help but wonder. Renji would talk about her a lot and how close they were.

"I did…but she obviously doesn't return them, so I stopped trying. She was originally the reason why I came here…" Renji said before turning to his computer and typing up his final report.

"I see," Tatsuki said dropping the conversation at that. "Is that...?" Tatsuki stood from her seat seeing an auburn colored hair in the main room.

&3&3&3&3

"Orihime?" Tatsuki said approaching her friend who jumped to her feet and embraced her.

"Oh Tatsuki! Have you heard?" Orihime said looking like she was about to cry again.

"Heard what?" Tatsuki asked with a frown as she looked over at Uryu.

"Chizuru! She was shot…the bank…Uryu and I…" Orihime began to cry again into Tatsuki's shoulder. Tatsuki looked to Uryu for an explanation.

"Chizuru, she worked as a security guard at the bank. I guess she was the only one with the guts to stand up to the robbers. She…didn't make it." Uryu said looking down. He didn't actually know Chizuru that well. She was the girl that would always make hits on Orihime and Tatsuki and she would always get into fights. Uryu figured that Orihime was upset because she was a sensitive girl.

"Oh…how's her family?" Tatsuki asked sitting Orihime back down.

"They identified the body…for someone who works at a police station, you aren't very informed." Uryu said pushing his glasses up on his nose—again.

Tatsuki snorted, "If I was on the case, then I would have been fully informed." Tatsuki said sitting down next to Orihime, rubbing her back gently.

"I just can't believe someone we knew…we grew up with…she's gone." Orihime said with a sniffle.

"It'll be okay Orihime, she's in a better place." Tatsuki said trying to comfort her friend, she looked up and met Renji's eyes across the room. He smiled at her before turning back to his work.

&3&3&3&3

Grimmjow pulled off his mask and Nel's as well. "We are almost there." Grimmjow said holding her head in his lap as the van sped down the road. Nel reached up and traced his jaw line with her fingertips. "Sorry." She breathed as a trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth.

Grimmjow gently wiped away the blood with his thumb. "Don't apologize." He said roughly, "I should have protected you…not the other way around." He whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"But I was stupid…" Nel said looking away from his hurt blue eyes.

"Yeah, but you are alive and that's all that matters." Grimmjow said brushing away strands of her green hair from her face. Nel closed her eyes. "Don't die…remember? You made a promise." Grimmjow said, his voice raw.

"I know…" she said softly letting her hand fall away from his face and rest on her stomach, where the blood was trying to escape the hastily put on bandages.

"Don't…die…" Grimmjow said again hanging his head low and narrowing his ice blue eyes.

_(Before the heist)_

_"I'm this gangs leader and it's my duty to protect your asses!" Grimmjow said with a cocky grin._

" _God Grimmjow, way to be so conceded!" Nel teased and he grinned._

" _Oh, you love it!" Grimmjow laughed and Nel giggled into her hand._

" _You wish!"_

" _Would you two get back to the matter at hand?" Ulquorria said with a raised eyebrow._

" _Eh, fine!" Grimmjow said, "Remember the rule! No dying! No getting caught! Most of all don't be a hero! Only I'm allowed to do that!" Grimmjow said placing his hands on his hips._

'Why couldn't I see it? My feelings? Until it's too late…' Grimmjow frowned as he thought deeply about the past years he knew Nel.

_"So Nel? You gotta a boyfriend yet?" Grimmjow said while lying upside down on the couch._

" _Dork." Nel said sipping her beer._

" _Aww…one date?" Grimmjow said holding one finger up._

" _You're drunk." Nel said flatly._

" _You're sexy!" Grimmjow said with a grin, even though his world was spinning. Maybe he had too many drinks this one night._

"Hold on…" Grimmjow whispered before looking up at Ulquorria, who was driving, "We there yet?" Grimmjow asked his voice rough and threatening, dark almost.

"Five more miles." Ulquorria said flatly and Grimmjow scowled looking back down at Nel. He was so pissed, he should have protected her…God he was an idiot!

_"You cryin'?" Grimmjow said sitting next to a beaten-up Nel._

" _No." She sniffled wiping away her tears._

" _You're lucky I found you…what have I said about fighting?" Grimmjow waved his finger in the air and made a 'tsk tsk' noise._

" _Thanks…for coming to my rescue." Nel said resting her head on his shoulder._

" _Hmph, I'm no knight in shining armor." Grimmjow said resting his head against hers._

" _Could have fooled me," Nel said softly._

" _Yeah? Don't be getting soft on me. I'm supposed to be a tough guy. The bad guy in every story." Grimmjow said letting a sigh escape his lips._

"… _Does that make me the bad girl? Or the princess who warms your cold heart?" Nel said with a slight smile._

_Grimmjow snorted. "A little of both…" He said with a smirk._

" _Thanks again…"_

" _Anytime."_

"We're here." Ulquorria said and Grimmjow scooped Nel up in his arms and hurried to reach the ICU of the hospital.

"Sir! You can't just run!" One of the nurses yelled from the station, but Grimmjow didn't care. He ran into the nearest empty room and set Nel down on the stretcher, "Get me a goddamn surgeon or heads are gonna roll!" He barked at the nurse that entered to stop him. She quickly turned around and ran down the hall, not even a few minutes later Nel was being rushed down the hall and into the surgeon's hall.

Grimmjow had to stand in the hallway and watch the doors swing as she disappeared from view. He could feel her dried blood on his shirt and involuntarily shivered. Grimmjow turned around and walked back to the waiting room, Ulquorria was sitting on one of the chairs, filling out a chart. Szayel was speaking in low tones with the nurse behind the counter, most likely apologizing for Grimmjow's actions earlier.

He plopped down in the nearest chair and held his head in his hands. His whole body hurt and he just felt dead tired. They couldn't stay here though, how would they explain the wound? And the black outfits? And the money in the van? Grimmjow closed his eyes and prayed that she would be okay. If she died…he would die too, not on the outside but on the inside. He glanced up at Ulquorria and Szayel who were just doing their own thing, but he could tell after knowing them for so long, they were worried too. Grimmjow had to be strong though.

He lifted his head back and although the worry was on his face, he kept his eyes cold and indifferent. She was going to live.

&3&3&3&

Rukia smiled resting her head on Ichigo's chest. "Ichigo?" Rukia said softly, resting her hands on the fabric of his shirt. "Hm?" Rukia could hear his chest vibrate when he made that throat noise.

"I want to dance, just for you." Rukia said pushing herself away from him and taking off her apron.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said as she handed him her apron. "I want to," Rukia said taking a few steps back.

Ichigo was amazed; she danced as well—if not better—than Shirayuki. Her body looked as if it melted and blended with the snow as she twirled. She looked absolutely gorgeous and Ichigo knew that he couldn't hurt her. So he would have to end one of the relationships before it was too late and he lost them both.

Rukia smiled when she finished and Ichigo clapped. "Wow." He said as she twirled back into his arms. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I haven't danced in a while, I guess I'm kind of rusty." She said kissing his lips softly.

"No, it was beautiful." Ichigo said kissing the tip of her nose that was getting red from the cold.

"I have to get back to work…" She said with a slight pout and Ichigo smirked, "I understand." He leaned down and stole another kiss. She slipped away from his arms and went back into the café.

Ichigo stood outside leaning against the wall watching as the snowflakes fell down to the ground. The warmth of her lips and body was still lingering on his skin. "Rukia…" He breathed pushing away from the wall. He turned around and headed back into the warm café. His heart was warm too, but it was also heavy. He just had to fall for someone who he couldn't have.


	15. Almost Lovers

_2 weeks later…_

Renji looked up from his desk to see Tatsuki giving him a bento box. "Eh? What's this?" He said opening it and giving his partner a questioning look.

"A detective shouldn't work on an empty stomach." Tatsuki said opening her box with a smile.

"Huh? I'm not hungry!" Renji said, but just as those words slipped from his mouth, his stomach growled in protest. Renji's cheeks flushed and he reluctantly grabbed his chopsticks and ate in comfortable silence.

"I've been thinking…if I tell Orihime that Ichigo's cheating…then that would break them up and he could be with Rukia." Tatsuki said with a slight frown.

Renji shook his head, "Now, that would kill Orihime. It would hurt Rukia too, really we just shouldn't be involved."

"But…She's my friend…" Tatsuki said setting her bento box down.

"I get that okay? We just can't alright?" Renji said getting slightly annoyed at his partner.

Tatsuki sighed in defeat, "fine, but I really hate this." She said turning to her computer.

Renji thought about her words for a few minutes and he cleared his throat, "We need to break them up without Rukia involved." He said very quietly.

"How?" Tatsuki asked, his words suddenly spiking her attention.

"You're Orihime's best friend…You can persuade her. Tell her that another guy is better, glorify him." Renji said before standing and putting on his jacket.

"I'll give her a call, you going out for the Tsuki case?" Tatsuki said, Renji nodded before sliding on his sunglasses and heading out the door. Tatsuki picked up her cell phone, her fingers were shaking, and she never tried to break someone up before. Didn't Renji just say that they shouldn't be involved? What changed his mind?

"Hey Orihime! You busy?" Tatsuki said keeping her voice light and cheery.

&.&.&.&.&

Rukia patted on her steering wheel as she drove, keeping beat to the techno song that was pumping through her speakers. She pulled into the parking lot of Kakura Hospital. Everything was going so well…She smiled grabbing the paper bag from the passenger seat and stepping out of the car. The snow was melting and she had to avoid the puddles of the parking lot.

_( Yesterday )_

" _Haha! Ichigo!" Rukia squealed as he shoved snow down her shirt. She grabbed a soft pile of snow and turned into a ball using her bare hands._

" _Oi Strawberry!" She yelled and when he turned, she tossed the snowball in his face. Soft snowflakes stuck in his hair and Rukia gave out a childish giggle as she shook snow from her clothes._

_Urahara was the one who forced her to take a break and play in the snow. It had been snowing on and off since her birthday. It would snow for two days, and then be sunny for three. Then snow again._

" _Oh! You are gonna pay for that!" Ichigo growled before tackling Rukia to the ground._

" _I-Ichigo!" She squealed as he kissed her neck._

_His mouth was warm against her cold skin, it was heaven. Rukia let out a giggle before he captured his warm lips against hers, and she allowed herself to melt in his arms._

_Every kiss was like the first._

_Warm but filled with a passion that Rukia couldn't explain._

" _Rukia, you should really get back to work…" He muttered into her skin._

" _No." Rukia said like a child who didn't want to go back inside from playing. She reached to her side and grabbed a pile of snow and stuck it down the back of his shirt._

" _Bitch!" He yelped sitting up so he could shake the snow out._

_Rukia laughed lying beneath him, her cheeks pink from the cold._

_Ichigo climbed off of her and laid down next to her with his hands behind his head._

" _Today was fun." Rukia said watching her words turn to puffs of air._

" _Yeah."_

Rukia smiled entering the hospital, yesterday was fun and practically every day after her birthday. Ichigo would visit her in the mornings, she would visit him on her lunch break and then they would stay up talking on the phone, texting, or going out for a few drinks. She really did love his company.

_(1 week ago)_

" _I really need to go to bed soon." Rukia said into her cell phone, the man on the other end of the line chuckled._

" _Is midnight too late for you to stay up?" He said and Rukia could tell he was smirking._

" _Ichigo, I work during the day. You pick up one night shift and expect me to stay up talking to you?" She said with a sigh._

" _It's not like anything is happening. Most of the patients are asleep…"_

" _You just like my company." Rukia said with a small smile as she rose up from her couch._

" _Whatever." He said rolling his eyes._

" _I'm going to bed, you annoying strawberry." Rukia said before climbing into the sheets._

" _Fine, fine…I'll let you sleep."_

" _Goodnight Ichigo."_

" _Sleep well Rukia…" He said but neither of them hung up, She just laid there listening to the sounds of the hospital in the background and his soft breathing._

" _You didn't hang up." His voice danced into her ears after a few minutes of silence._

" _I can't sleep now, you got me wide awake…" Rukia admitted waiting for his response._

" _Hehe…Want me to tell you a bedtime story?" He offered and Rukia laughed softly._

" _Sure…" She said quietly._

" _Once upon a time…there was this princess and she was locked away in a white tower…" He began._

_That night, Rukia fell asleep listening to Ichigo's voice._

"Ichigo!" Rukia said with a smirk as she found him at the nurse's station, handing in some charts.

"Hey!" He said giving her a questioning look towards the bag in her hand.

"Oh, this? I brought you lunch!" She said and Ichigo grinned;

"You didn't poison it, did you?" He said taking the bag from her hand when she held it out to him.

"Nooo." Rukia said with her devilish smirk and she followed Ichigo into the break room, he sat down at the circular table and Rukia sat across from him.

"Thanks Rukia. You're too good to me." He said with a smile pulling out the lunch she prepared.  _'Far too good…every time I think of ending this…I can't bring myself to do it. I really am such a coward…'_ Ichigo thought as he poked the straw through the hole on the juice box. Rukia leaned back in her chair and smirked, "You're welcome idiot."

"I didn't know you could even reach the counter with your height!"

"How'd you get to medical school with that air-head of yours!?" Rukia said her eyes glaring daggers.

"Hot-headed midget!"

"Ignorant cocky fool!"

"Shrimp!"

"Brainless surgeon."

The insults flew back and forth as Ichigo ate his lunch, although several times Rukia did steal the sushi that he was just about to eat. But it was during those times, when she would argue with him for no reason. That made Ichigo feel…alive. She broke the monotonous tone of his life, he was eternally grateful for that.

&.&.&.&.&.

Nel sat up from the bed to see Grimmjow sitting by her bedside, as always. Even after the accident though…she felt that he was being very overprotective. He was there with her noon and night, anything she needed he got her or had Ulquorria go and get it.

"How're you feeling?" He asked and Nel smiled softly.

"I'm being released tomorrow, so just a little anxious." Nel answered and Grimmjow nodded.

"Nel, things will be different…you know that?" He said keeping his voice rough and guarded.  _'Yeah, things will be different but your feelings for me won't change.'_ Nel suddenly thought sadly.

"I understand." Nel said looking out the window. Grimmjow frowned and looked to the floor,  _'I want to show her…but I just can't. I don't know how.'_ Grimmjow saw Ichigo and Rukia walk by the hallway through the window in the room.

"I'll be back." He said getting up quickly and heading out the door. Nel sighed sadly and leaned back in her pillows. She saw Grimmjow chase after an orange-haired doctor and petite dark-haired girl.

"You'll chase after a girl you only met once…and not me." Nel said softly closing her eyes. She would never understand Grimmjow.

&.&.&.&.&

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called out and the two turned around. "Hey Rukia."

"Hey Grimmjow, how's Nel?" Rukia asked and Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. Rukia being in the hospital so much lately knew the stories of each patient. She watched as Grimmjow took Ichigo aside to speak with him 'man-to-man'.

"How do you do it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked with an angry-frustrated scowl.

"Do what?"

"How do you show someone you care about them!" Grimmjow said stomping his foot, this whole 'love' thing was pissing him off.

"Wha-? Um…I don't know." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. Grimmjow sighed and mumbled a 'never mind' before heading back to Nel's room. However, a slim hand stopped him around his wrist.

"Grimmjow, if you need love advice…never ask another guy." Rukia said when he turned around.

"You overheard?" Grimmjow said with his scowl never fading.

"Yes and if you want to show her how you feel…do something special. Just don't do anything tacky…keep it personal." Rukia said with a small smile.

"Gee thanks Dr. Love." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes. Rukia just shook her head and turned around to go talk to Ichigo. Grimmjow ran a hand through his dyed blue hair and walked back to Nel's room, his brain racking for answers.

&.&.&.&.&.

"Hey Ichigo. I have something to tell you." Rukia said when she reached his side.

"Hm?" He said glancing over at the woman walking beside him.

"Come to the café tonight, six o' clock sharp." Rukia said stopping near the hospitals second exit.

"Hmmm why?"

"Surprise." Rukia said with a teasing smile. Ichigo grinned and pulled her away to the side, kissing her lips softly. "I like surprises…" He said and Rukia felt her cheeks warm up.

"Be there." She said before escaping from his grasp and Ichigo nodded as she walked out the door.

He turned around to find a surgeon to cover for him, he was sure there had to be someone. Rukia was so…he couldn't find the words. She was different but in a good way. She was tempting...that word fit her perfectly. He looked on the white-board chart set up on the wall, searching for a surgeon who wasn't busy when he was.

"Need someone to cover for you?" A cool voice said from behind Ichigo. He turned around to see a dark haired woman with a surgeon mask over her face wearing blue scrubs. Her hair was up in a high bun and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Uh…yeah actually." Ichigo said trying to figure out where he saw her before.

"Date?" She guessed and Ichigo chuckled, he didn't know what to call it.

"I just need to be there…"

"So it's a date?" The woman asked again and Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up.

"Will you cover for me?" He asked quickly looking at the hospital's tiled floor.

"Sure kid…" The woman said before walking away and Ichigo felt his heart jump in excitement. Ichigo looked at the clock, only five more hours and then he could go and see her surprise. He walked down the hospital's hallway with his chart in hand, the next surgery would be a simple procedure and he just hoped that he would be able to focus.

&.&.&.&.&

"Shirayuki, that was very kind of you…but…you're not a surgeon." Dr. Zangetsu said as his wife approached him, taking off the blue scrubs she was wearing earlier. Underneath she was wearing jeans and a white shirt that clung to her pale shoulders.

"Looks like someone is working late tonight…" Shirayuki said with a smile as she erased Ichigo's name from the white board for the heart bypass at six and replaced it with Zangetsu's. Zangetsu sighed as his wife headed off, telling him something about a gig in New York tomorrow. He never understood that woman.

&.&.&.&.&.

Grimmjow suddenly sat up and Nel gave him a look of confusion when he approached her bed. He leaned down and Nel felt her heart begin to race wildly in her chest, the blue-haired gangster, and the man she admired and slowly stumbled into love with. He was inches from her face. "I never was good with words…" He said before pressing his lips against hers.

Nel closed her eyes and lightly touched his cheek with her fingertips. Kissing someone new was sort of a game. You have to feel the other person out; it reminded Nel of a puzzle. Grimmjow lifted his hand and pressed her hand to his cheek, that type of soft gesture was not expected. Nel couldn't be happier though even when he broke away from her. "Grimmjow…I…" Nel began.

"Shut it." He said but there was no roughness in his tone, he pulled away from her and Nel's hand fell from his cheek and limply landed on the bed. "Don't get all mushy on me." He said crossing his arms across his chest and looking away from her.

"Yeah…" Nel chuckled and looked out the window near her bedside. She knew him well enough that his actions were simply because he was embarrassed, as strange at that sounded. Grimmjow was…well…being Grimmjow. The rough, sarcastic, and outspoken man that she knew and cared about.

&.&.&.&.&.

Ichigo arrived at the café to find it rather crowded. The black piano is on the stage, the lights are dim and the place is a buzz with voice.

"Ah! Ichigo! There you are!" Rangiku said rushing over and grinning at the redhead. "Take a seat! Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo said sitting down at one of the circular tables, a candle was lit inside a small glass box. Rangiku disappeared and Ichigo searched for his short companion.  _She's not a friend anymore…she's much more after that first kiss._  Ichigo had to force his guilty thoughts away.

Rukia's boss, Urahara, came up on stage. "Welcome! Thank you for joining us!" He said before rambling about how he bought this café and it was basically a dusty old pile of crap. How he alone made it great. Then Ichigo saw her, dressed in white, her graceful steps moved across the stage as she took a seat at the piano. The dress hung loose on her shoulders, her dark hair contrasting with her pale skin. Ichigo watched intently as her fingers pressed against the off-white keys and the melody floated through the air.

_"Your finger tips across my skin…the palm trees swaying in the wind. Images. You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick._

_Well I never wanna see you unhappy…_

_I thought you'd want the same for me…_

Ichigo would have gasped, as a sweet and tender voice danced in the air. It was her voice. It was Rukia's. It was so different from the one she used with him, like a whole new Rukia was sitting up there on stage.

_Goodbye my almost-lover…_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream…_

_I'm trying not to think about you; can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you._

_Should have know you'd bring me heartache…_

_Almost lovers always do…_

Ichigo wanted to laugh. Did she see the irony in her own song? Most likely not…because she wasn't the one living a lie. She was giving him her heart, so he had Orihime's in his left and Rukia's in his right. He had to break it off; he couldn't keep living a lie like this.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand_

_And answered me…_

_Images…_

_And when you left you kissed my lips,_

_You told me you'd never let forget these images…_

_Well I've never wanted to see you unhappy…_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

No…He couldn't break Rukia's heart. He loved her more than he loved Orihime. There had to be a point in time when he loved Orihime, but that…that was just a hopeless fairy tale. He loved Rukia! Why did it take him this long to realize it? He would tell Rukia that he was married…

_Goodbye my almost lover…_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you; can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you._

_Should have know you'd bring me heartache…_

_Almost lovers always do…_

Then he would file for divorce with Orihime. It would be a rough battle, poor fragile Orihime, but he would have Rukia by his side. He could climb to the top of mount Fuji as long as he had her.  _Wow_. Her voice is really beautiful.

_I cannot go to the ocean._

_I cannot drive the streets at night._

_I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind._

_So you're gone and I'm haunted and I bet you are just fine…_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

The song was coming to an end. He pushed away his thoughts of the future and focused on the girl sitting at the piano. Her fingers knew each key; he never noticed how slim her fingers were. Her blue—almost violet—eyes were closed; he could feel the song pulsing through his veins. She was better than any pianist Ichigo had ever heard in his whole entire life.

_Goodbye my almost lover…_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream…_

_I'm trying not to think about you; can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you._

_Should have know you'd bring me heartache…_

_Almost lovers always do…_

The last note hung in the air; the whole café was silent as if they were breathing in that final note. Suddenly the applause erupted throughout the whole café and Ichigo stood from his seat while others followed suit. He could see Rukia smiling on stage and she bowed before Urahara rushed back on stage. Thanking everyone once again and the first round of coffee would be on him, but only for the ladies.

Rukia quickly got off stage and she rushed to the back kitchen where Rangiku was waiting. "Gorgeous!" She gushed before taking Rukia in her arms.

"Thanks…it has been a long time…" Rukia said with a weak smile.

"Either way, I loved it. The crowd loved it. Even Ichigo loved it!" Rangiku said beaming and Rukia chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked, "Because I know men." She answered crossing her arms over her large chest.

"And I did." A husky, warm and all-too familiar voice said from behind the petite waitress. Rukia turned around quickly to meet her eyes with Ichigo's brown ones.

"I have something else to show you too!" Rukia said with a smirk and Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"You're wearing heels?" He guessed and Rukia took the opportunity to stomp of his foot.

"Ow! How can you go from sweet to sour in a matter of ten seconds?" He yelped holding his injured foot.

"I think it's genetic…" Rukia said before brushing past him and grabbing her long leather jacket from the rack, it had been a gift from her brother. "Ready?" She said fishing her keys out from her pocket.

Ichigo took a moment to drink in her appearance; the white dress exposed her slim shoulders before the long trench coat leather jacket covered them up. The dress clung to each curve perfectly and it stopped right before her knees. Her shoes were white heels with laces up to her mid-calf; he guessed it was to make them look like ballet shoes. A pale shine was coming from her lips and mascara made those amethyst eyes stand out even more than they usually did. A little lily clip was in her hair, sparkling in the lights of the kitchen. She looked lovely.

"Yeah."

"Bye Rangiku!" Rukia called out before exiting through the back with Ichigo. He slung one arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Her dark hair tickling his nose. The wind was bitter and cold, if she wasn't wearing her coat, Rukia was sure she would be shivering.

&.&.&.&.&.

As Rukia pulled into her driveway she couldn't help but catch Ichigo staring at her.  _No time to be self-conscious!_  She climbed out of her car and Ichigo followed her at she climbed up the stairs to her apartment.

"Better not be looking up my dress, Kurosaki." She said in a deadpan manner and the man behind her chuckled a 'you wish'.

Rukia reached her door and unlocked it swiftly, flicking on the light as she walked through the door and tossed her coat on the couch. Rukia placed her keys on the table and made her way to the fridge.

"Want anything?" She offered and Ichigo shook his head, leaning against the large doorframe of the archway that leads into her kitchen. Rukia pulled out a water bottle and took a few sips before setting it on the counter.

"Ready for your surprise?" She asked and Ichigo gave a cat-like grin.

"It's not lingerie is it?" He joked and Rukia slapped his stomach as she walked past him towards her bedroom. Ichigo's heart was pounding in his chest and he was surprised that she couldn't hear it. Rukia opened the door and turned on the light, his eyes locked onto a painting that was resting on its canvas.

"You were my inspiration…" Rukia said with a smirk at his face, first it was shock, then annoyance, and then gratitude.

"It's a strawberry." He said with a joking smile, she loved that she could make him smile. It was so much better than the scowl that he wore all the time. She carefully took off her shoes and tossed them aside before moving towards Ichigo and looking up into his brown eyes. "I like strawberries." Rukia said before reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. Things were so natural. So easy with Ichigo. It was like breathing air.

This would be the perfect moment…if only she could utter those three words. This would be the time to do it. Ichigo kissed her back and brought Rukia back to reality.

"It's lovely…" He said and Rukia blushed, "Thanks." She kissed Ichigo once more and he placed his hands on her hips. He kissed her again, this time rather than blushing Rukia felt like ever nerve on her body went on live wire. The back of her neck began to sweat and she smiled lightly as the two moved their way to Rukia's bed.

_Oh my god…_


	16. In the Moonlight

_Oh my god…_

_Am I actually…kissing her, in her bedroom? Oh god…this is too much._ Ichigo smiled as Rukia squealed as she fell back into her bed. This was so wrong. Why did it have to feel so damn right? Rukia let out a soft moan as his hand traveled up her thigh and as his lips pressed against her neck. "Ichigo…" She whispered and he looked up. She was able to catch his features in the moonlight.

His eyes, smoldering ambers in the pale moonlight. Every feature softer with the moons glow and that much more exquisite. Rukia leaned up and kissed him, feeling his hand tangle in her hair. His other hand slipped up her back and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress,  _Oh my god…Ichigo…_ Rukia's body shuddered with his warm touch against her cool skin.

She reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor, her hips grinding against his. She heard his sharp intake of his breath and wanted to giggle. She could drive him insane if she wanted to. Rukia felt each muscle of his well-built chest with her fingers and she kissed his collarbone, but Ichigo carefully cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards.

Her eyes, sparkling in the pale moonlight. Her skin was almost glowing against her dark purple sheets of her bed, god he wanted to kiss every inch of her body. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Rukia again, their tongues dancing with one another. He ran his hand up her stomach and groped her right breast, earning a moan at the back of Rukia's throat. "Rukia…" Ichigo began to say but Rukia kissed him with more force and he willingly gave up on what he was going to say.

She kicked her dress off her bed and clutched Ichigo's soft hair with one hand while the other was busy trying to help un-do his jeans. "Ichigo!" Rukia squealed when he bit her neck and she heard him chuckle against her skin. He kissed her stomach and Rukia's eyes rolled back in her head, "Ichigo…" Rukia's breath was coming out in quick sharp intakes.

 _This is wrong! Ichigo Kurosaki! This is out of hand! Pull away…right now!_ Ichigo's conscious was screaming and he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Rukia's stomach and moved his hands off her body. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked when he sat up and covered his face with his hands. She sat up on her elbows.

"Ichigo? Are…you okay?" She asked and suddenly a feeling washed over her. A horrible disgusting feeling.  _He doesn't want me. Oh god. He…must think I'm a whore or something! Rukia Kuchiki, what have you done?!_

"Rukia…I'm sorry. I can't." Ichigo said moving his hands away from his face. His heart stopped when he saw her, the pale glowing skin had faded and her eyes looked dull, like she had just been slapped. Oh shit. He realized what he did wrong; she's a girl…she thinks it was  _her_  that made him stop. "It's not you, I swear. I'm an idiot…god dammit…I just can't." Ichigo said quickly and Rukia bit her lower lip.

"Are you a virgin?" Rukia asked quietly and Ichigo's face went up in flames.  _No_  he wasn't. "No." He answered and Rukia frowned but she didn't push the issue as to _why_  he didn't take her when she was clearly willing to give her all to him.

"I should—"

"No!" Rukia cut him off and her face flushed, "I mean…don't go. I mean…if you want, by all means leave." Rukia quickly stuttered, felling silly for blurting out like that. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"I promise…I'm going to explain everything, how about tomorrow dinner at seven?" Ichigo asked and Rukia kissed his jaw. Ichigo took that as a yes, but he still felt like a total jackass though…

"Let's just make something to eat and watch a movie…" Rukia suggested and moved off the bed, leaving Ichigo sitting there, his heart beating widely in his chest. God she was too amazing. Too amazing for him and she deserved someone honest…Ichigo Kurosaki was not honest. He heard her dressing behind him, each detail of her body; every curve was ingrained in his mind. He felt like if he closed his eyes, he could see her beneath him against the purple color of her sheets.

"You comin' dork?" She teased and Ichigo turned to see Rukia with black sweatpants and a size too-big T-shirt on. She walked out of the room and the orange-haired man hurried to follow her.

"Rukia I…"

"Don't even." Rukia laughed as she opened the fridge, "I get it, you don't wanna get too serious right? And you don't want us to be a one-night stand." Rukia said nodding her head like she knew it all. Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat, filled with the words he wished he had the courage to say. "Right." He agreed as Rukia pulled out some frozen vegetables and turned the stove on.

"You gonna just stand there or do I have to whack you with this spoon?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow as she lifted the wooden spoon. Rukia couldn't help but tease him; she had to pretend that everything was fine. She would put up an act at least till morning and she only hoped that the sexual tension between them would ease by then.

&.&.&.&.&.

After some early shopping and a quick bite to eat, the two best friends returned to Orihime's apartment to indulge on the sweets they bought. Tatsuki had picked up a new bandanna for her partner Renji. Orihime had grabbed her favorite flavor of ice cream. They were about to start up a movie when Orihime realized that Tatsuki had been trying to say something all night.

Tatsuki folded her hands in her lap, "So why did you come over Tatsuki?" Orihime asked after finishing her ice cream.

"You're not happy. Ichigo's not happy. I can't stand to see my friends hurting like this." Tatsuki said and Orihime looked confused.

"I'm happy!" She said with a bright smile.

"No you're not!" Tatsuki said shaking her head, she saw Orihime's eyes well up with tears.

It was true, she wasn't happy. She felt like she never saw Ichigo anymore and when she did, it was always like he was busy thinking about something…or someone. "You've got dark circles under your eyes…I can't even remember the last time I saw you smile for real." Tatsuki said and Orihime broke down. Her fairytale romance and her marriage was a failure, she should of known.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime wiped her eyes and hugged her friend tightly as they sat on the couch. "I know…I know…I don't know what to do! I want Ichigo to be happy!" Orihime said as her body shook with broken sobs. Tatsuki smoothed her hair with her hand and could feel her heart tugging. Orihime was still so selfless.

"And what about your happiness?" Tatsuki asked and she waited for Orihime to respond.

"If Ichigo is happy, then I can be happy too." Orihime said before she began to cry, making a wet spot of tears on Tatsuki's sweater.

" _I love you…" Orihime said with a smile as Ichigo kissed her._

" _Love you too." Ichigo said before hugging her tightly._

' _Oh…my life will be so wonderful and I will make an amazing wife for Ichigo.'_

_She could remember clearly how that night happened._

_Their honeymoon._

_The heated kisses and cries of passion._

_What ever happened to that?_

Yes, she loved Ichigo but she couldn't be with him anymore. He had to love someone else or maybe he just fell out of love with her. Ichigo wasn't the type to marry just for sex. "Orihime…I'll be with you all the way…" Tatsuki said and Orihime muttered a 'thank you'. Her voice was horse from crying already.

Tatsuki hugged Orihime again as the girl started crying again. Tatsuki knew that she wasn't really breaking them up, they were already apart, and she couldn't help but hate Rukia a little…even if she never met the girl. She took Ichigo away from Orihime…but… _Ichigo's heart never belonged to Orihime…_

"Not tomorrow…" Orihime said pulling away from the hug and looking up at Tatsuki. "The day after…maybe then I'll be strong enough to talk to Ichigo." Orihime said nodding and Tatsuki smiled. "You're so strong…you just don't realize it…" Tatsuki said and Orihime smiled, a real smile, through the tears.

Right then, Tatsuki's cell phone went off but it was only a text.

_From: Renji_

_Message: Remember the murder case? The one that's been cold forever? I got a lead._

_Hurry your ass up!_

Tatsuki snapped her phone shut and gave a sigh. "Work." She said getting up and finding the bandanna she bought earlier. "Tatsuki? Do you like him?" Orihime asked feeling her friend's sudden nervousness. Tatsuki smiled, "I might." She said before tying the bandanna around her neck as Orihime giggled into her hand. "You gonna be okay?" Tatsuki asked and Orihime nodded.

"Have fun!" She said and Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay." She said before leaving.

Then she was alone but didn't feel like she was. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and for the first time that week, Orihime fell asleep peacefully. She pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and draped it over her body.  _Ichigo…I'll always love you…but we just can't do this to ourselves. Tatsuki was right. I deserve to be happy._

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Nel has returned!" Szayel yelled throwing a handful of confetti into the air as the duo walked into the room. The pink haired man was dressed in faded jeans and a white button down shirt, his glasses resting on his nose as they always did.

"Where's emo boy?" Grimmjow said with a chuckle as he accepted a drink from Szayel, Nel smiled too and took the water that Szayel offered.

"Right here. Jackass." Ulquiorra said emerging from the kitchen.

"Woo! The gang is alive and well! Oh and Grimmjow I have a present for you!" Szayel said before running to the back room. The blue haired man gave a questioning look to Nel but she didn't say a word. Ulquiorra sat down on the couch, watching as Grimmjow slid his arm around Nel's waist and how her eyes would sparkle when she looked at him. It made him sick. How could she fall in love with  _him_? And how could that…bastard…fall back in love with her? Ulquiorra watched as Szayel returned from the back room and sauntered over to the couple.

"What is it?" Grimmjow said receiving the box from Szayel. "Open it!" Szayel said with a nod. Grimmjow tore off the pink paper, he honestly wondered if Szayel had an obsession with the color. Grimmjow opened it to find a brief case; he already knew what was inside. It was his share of the payoff from the bank robbery.

"How is this a present you dumb shit?! I earned this cash! I came up with the plan!" Grimmjow said and Szayel looked confused. "That's not your half!" He said slapping his forehead. "Look under!" He said and Grimmjow went and set the brief case down on the kitchen counter.

He pulled out countless wads of cash until he found it. A picture of a girl, her hair was dark and her eyes a dark gray. "You found her?" Grimmjow asked keeping his back to the group. Nel quickly moved over to Grimmjow's side, her dress swaying with her movements. She placed a hand on Grimmjow's arm and looked at the picture. The girl was rather beautiful. Two purple teardrop tattoos were on her face and a large white hairpiece in her hair. "Whose that?" Nel asked looking up at her leader.

"Her name is Cirucci. She's…my sister." Grimmjow said and Nel could feel the hint of sadness in his voice. "I didn't know you had a family…" Nel said staring at Grimmjow with her golden eyes. Azure met gold for a brief second before he turned around to face Szayel and Ulquiorra. "Well? There's gotta be a reason you're showing me this." Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra was the one who spoke.

"She's in trouble. Turns out…she's…"

&3&3&3&3&3&

"Hey partner…" Tatsuki greets Renji outside of the police station.

"Hey…I did find a break in the case, but work can come second…just this once." Renji walked forward and took Tatsuki's chin in his hand. She froze. Everything in her body went numb, the cars driving by disappeared and it was just her and Renji.

"I'm really proud of you." Renji then leaned down and kissed Tatsuki. She didn't hold back, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips parted and head tilted back, she could feel his warm tongue pressing against hers. One arm around her waist, clutching her to him. His hand that was previously cupping her chin had found its way into her short hair. Tatsuki could feel her cheeks warm with the sudden contact.

"Renji…" Tatsuki said when they parted and the red head blushed. "What did you find out about the case?" Renji let out a chuckle.

"The murder is female. She changed her name a few times to avoid us…but I think we got her." Renji explained and Tatsuki grinned before kissing him again, out of pure joy.

&3&3&3&3&3&

"My sister…is a murder?" Grimmjow's jaw dropped but he quickly composed himself. "Not surprised…She always did have a temper." Grimmjow said crossing his arms and Ulquiorra shook his head before placing a bundle of newspapers on the table. The dark haired male casted a quick glance at Nel before leaving.

"Welcome back Nel! If you'll excuse me…I'm going to spend some of my share." Szayel said before taking a black briefcase from the floor and following Ulquiorra out.

"Grimmjow…" Nel turned to her companion; she could see the inner battle behind his eyes. "I'm fine." He said moving away from Nel and sitting on the couch, staring at the newspapers that Ulquiorra left behind.

_Ten kills in one night. Moon killer still at large! Lock your doors! The killer attacks every full moon. Some detectives call it the 'Tsuki' case. No leads. Brutal kills, women, men and even children. Attacks vary from knives to ropes. No DNA found linking to the moon killer. Citizens are afraid to go out at night! Tsuki case still cold. Detectives are digging up evidence from years ago, hoping to find a clue._

Grimmjow's eyes just scanned over the papers and their titles. The pictures were enough to make even his stomach squirm and it was only because this killer, was his flesh and blood. "I have to put an end to this Nel." Grimmjow said lowering his head and scowling.

"Grimmjow…" Nel hurried to his side and her eyes filled with tears. "Whatever you are thinking, don't do it. Leave it to the authorities!"

"No! Can't you read? No leads! She's a fucking ghost!" Grimmjow snapped and Nel held back a sob. It killed her to see Grimmjow so upset. Nel, who was on her knees in front of Grimmjow, took his face in her hands.

"Listen to me! Right now." She said with anger in her voice, ignoring the tears down her face. "I'm not going to fucking loose you! I just got out of the hospital and you finally make a move! I want to be with you. I care about you too much to let you get involved and end up being framed!" Nel's voice was raised but not enough to be considered yelling.

Grimmjow leaned forward and captured his lips with hers roughly, a kiss out of needing, he needed her comfort. She kissed him back with such intensity, that Grimmjow could feel his heart race. Nel would never tell Grimmjow, but something about his sisters picture worried her. Maybe it was the cruel smirk on her face or the way her dark gray eyes would pierce into your soul. Something about Cirucci just felt wrong. She was a bloodthirsty killer and Nel was going to protect Grimmjow, anyway that she could.

"Come on…let's go to bed, we should be celebrating!" Nel said when they broke the kiss and Grimmjow gave her a crooked smile.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia and Ichigo sat content with the meal they had made together. Granted, the kitchen was a mess. Noodles on the floor and vegetables strewn about, but they did manage to get a meal together. The two sat in silence, the only noises being the TV and the sound of cars driving by Rukia's apartment.

"Ah my phone!" Rukia gasped as her cell phone that was placed next to her leg began to vibrate. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head as the petite woman answered her phone. "Hey Rangiku!" She greeted before getting off the couch and going somewhere private to talk to her friend. Ichigo watched her leave to her room and let out a sigh, his eyes turning back to the TV. He didn't know what or could happen after this point.

_"So Rukia…how was tonight?" Rangiku asked with a giggle._

"Nothing happened." Rukia answered rather stiffly, the rejection from earlier was still a fresh wound.

" _What?" Rangiku exclaimed_ and Rukia bit her lower lip.  _"Explain now!" The older woman ordered_  and Rukia sighed.

"We were…going to. I think. I had my dress off and he already had his shirt off…" Rukia explained feeling her cheeks heat up as she spoke. "Then he just stopped and said he couldn't…" Rukia shook her head and sighed before she sat down on the corner of her bed.

 _"Ah! He's got commitment issues! He doesn't want to because he is afraid of things getting serious!" Rangiku said_  and Rukia remembered thinking the same thing. But she felt like there was something more.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rukia said turning her head to stare at her bedroom door that linked to the living room.  _"I have to go…take care Rukia." Rangiku said sounding distracted._

"Alright, good night." The dark haired female shut her phone and tossed it onto her bed. She'd sleep in here tonight and Ichigo would be on the couch…to avoid temptation.

Ichigo set his plate down and walked into Rukia's room. The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest at least that is what they say. He sat down next to her wanting to say so many things but the words were caught in his throat.

"Come on dork, let's go to bed." Rukia said turning and crawling up to the top of the bed, kicking away the covers. "But you touch me. You die." She threatened and Ichigo turned his head to grin at her. "At least I'd die happy." He teased and Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo laid next to the petite waitress. He could smell her soft scent and he wanted to wrap one arm around her waist, but couldn't. That'd only cause more trouble between them…more heartache for her. "Night." Rukia said turning and giving Ichigo quick kiss. "Night…" Ichigo murmured before kissing her back, it took all his will power not to wrap his arms around her frame and slide his tongue into her mouth. Rukia turned back around and pulled the dark covers over the two. Ichigo's amber eyes watched her in the darkness before he felt himself being dragged down into a deep sleep.


	17. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note; despite writing this back in like 07 to 09 - I'm pretty sure I used google translate for the French speaking. HA. So, yeah. it's probably incorrect.

Ishida stared at his plate; aware of the stares he was getting for not eating. "Uryu darling, you must eat! The show will be soon no?" A delicate woman with a thick French accent said to him as she smooth her brown hair with her hands.

"Ah, I know." Ishida said pushing his glasses up on his nose, "I just have a lot on my mind." He said before reluctantly picking up his fork. He had that sick feeling in his stomach, not a nervous sick, but a worried sick. He was in Paris, alone. Yes, he had his models and fellow designers, but his gift to Orihime was to have her come to Paris with him.

Yes, she always wanted to see the city of lights. That was his big surprise, but it wasn't able to happen. First the death of their friend Chizuru, then he was swamped with new models and had to make three new looks for this show, and Ishida never hated his job so much. "Est-ce que c'est une fille?"  _Is it a girl?_  The woman asked from across the table. She was Ishida's closest designer-friend, who worked mainly in Paris. She was his connection to this wonderful city.

"Oui."  _Yes._ Ishida responded, feeling a heat rise to his cheeks.

"Elle devait être votre invité?"  _She was to be your guest?_  The woman asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oui et je pense je l'aime."  _Yes and I think I love her._  Ishida could not hide a thing from Claire; she was the type of woman that could see right through your soul with her brown eyes.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Claire said reaching across the table to take Ishida's hand. "I am so happy for you!" Ishida smiled weakly and shook his head.

"She…is married." Ishida said and the words took a stab at his heart. He hated Kurosaki for marrying Orihime; he never really made her happy. Ishida would have, he would do anything and everything for her. She'd wear fine jewels and be taken across the world, tasting all sorts of foods and seeing all sorts of things. Yet, he was the coward. He never told Orihime how he felt. Not once. He was always just her friend.

"Quelle tragédie, mais parlons d'autres choses maintenant! Je crois que Micheal Kors sera à ce spectacle ce soir. Le saviez-vous?"  _What a tragedy, but let's talk of other things now! I believe Micheal Kors will be at this show tonight. Did you know that?_ Ishida shook his head but smiled and took part in the distraction. He and Claire spoke of famous designers and models, they talked of their plan on the runway, and what they would say before they presented their line. Claire was a good person, the type to take you away from things that hurt the most, and Ishida wouldn't admit it…but not being near Orihime was hurting him.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Ichigo had left early that morning but he left her a note. Rukia picked up the yellow paper carefully and there, in his slanted but perfect writing, was the words _"Seven at the steakhouse, don't forget."_  Rukia crumpled the note and tossed it away. She looked at the kitchen, still messy from their food-fight last night.

Rukia sighed and went to her closet to find her mop and some serious cleaning supplies when she heard a knock on the door. "Rukia! It's Rangiku, open up!" Rukia opened the door and Rangiku tackled her into a hug.

"Wh-a-t! What are you doing?" Rukia said with a confused expression, her mouth slightly agape, it was too early for surprises.

"I came to help you clean up! Ichigo told me you guys made a mess of the kitchen." Rangiku said nodding as she adjusted the pink scarf holding all her hair up. Rukia chuckled, "Well then, let's get to work." Rukia said and her friend grinned.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Ishida put on his best smile as he walked onto the runway with his microphone in hand. "Mon inspiration était ... aussi bébête que cela sonne l'amour de ... Il passe par les phases, étant d'abord brillant et flirty. Alors à sérieux et romantique. Alors le coup d'oeil final est des robes de mariée."  _My inspiration was...as corny as it sounds...love. It goes through the phases, first being bright and flirty. Then to serious and romantic. Then the final looks are wedding dresses._

Ishida smiled again and then stepped off the runway. The first look was a pale girl with red/brown hair flowing down to her shoulders. She came out on the runway wearing a pink dress with ruffles at the end and slight slip up the leg.

The second girl, her brown hair cascading in curls down to her mid-back. Her dress was a simple cocktail dress but with a red ribbon lacing through the fabric in an intricate design.

The third girl had a tight pink top on the front but the back was laced like a corset. Then a black pencil skirt, her hair was brown.

The fourth girl, her red hair up in a high bun. Her dress was a dark red, the fabric weaved in and out on her chest but once the fabric reached her hips it exploded like a blooming rose.

The fifth girl had red hair, she came out with white pants, a red shirt that dipped low down to her navel, and a silver looped belt.

The sixth girl had short, red, cropped hair with a large white rose resting on the side of her head. The back of her dress dipped down to the end of her spine. The bottom-half of the dress was black and maroon, like petals resting on one another.

The seventh girl, her red hair was slicked back in a braid, a white veil over her face. The front of her dress around her breast-line was line with roses; the rest was white with a clear-beaded designed on the front.

The final girl, She wore a more abstract wedding gown. It was slim, red and white, looked like it was composed of all ribbon. The red and white ribbons intertwined and the dress reached to her ankles. Her red hair was down in curls with blue rose petals resting on the curls.

The girls did one more walk down the runway and Ishida jumped up as the crowd applauded, he took the hand of the final girl and went back with his models to the back stage. "Si joli!"  _So lovely!_  Claire said, embracing her friend, and giving him two kisses on each cheek.

"Thank you." Ishida said with a blush on his cheeks, his heart still running from the adrenaline. "This girl you spoke of, she was your inspiration no?" Claire said with a soft smile and Ishida nodded before pushing his glasses up.

"Ahh! How sweet. Excuse me darling, but I must speak with Heidi." Claire kissed Ishida's cheeks once more before departing into the crowd. Ishida received many compliments and several celebrities asked for his number, which he gladly gave. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder how Orihime was doing. He was sure that she was fine but that didn't mean he was going to not worry about her.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Rukia chewed her lip as she got dressed for her dinner with Ichigo. "So, you excited?" Rangiku asked while laying on Rukia's bed, flipping through an old magazine.

"Eh." Rukia shrugged and smoothed out the wrinkles of her skirt. Yes, Rukia dressed up a little bit, her blouse was white and her long skirt was black. "Nervous?" Rangiku asked not looking up from the magazine.

"Not really." Rukia shrugged again and turned to look at her friend. "Why are you so inquisitive?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just think it's strange, he takes you to bed, doesn't screw you and now wants to have a nice dinner. That boy is backwards." Rangiku shook her head and mentally laughed at Rukia's face when she said 'screw'. Rukia was still a prim and proper girl at heart. There was no avoiding that.

"It's just…he said he had something important to tell me." Rukia said grabbed her long leather trench coat.

"I'll be here when you get home." Rangiku said with a smile and Rukia didn't question it. Early in their friendship, Rangiku would come over at all odd hours of the night asking for a place to stay. Sometimes she was too drunk to drive. Other times she just didn't want to sleep alone. Rangiku often told Rukia how much she missed her love and she hated being alone at night sometimes.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Ichigo frowned as he picked up his wedding band. How could he be such an idiot and get married so young? He had to love Orihime at some point…but he never loved her 'till death do us part'. He loved her like a friend; maybe that was what she should have remained. He slid it into his pocket and his pocket felt ten times heavier, but not as heavy as his heart.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Ishida clicked his phone shut; he left Orihime a message, telling her that he's taking a lot of pictures to show her when he returns. Ishida sighed leaning out on the balcony of the hotel.

"Uryu…" Orihime stood in front of the dark haired male. She was only 10 and she was alone, standing in the cold snow.

" _Oh hey Orihime…what are you doing here?" Uryu was still a shy kid; his gray-blue eyes were glued to the concrete of the sidewalk._

" _I'm just visiting my brothers grave…"_

" _In the street?" Uryu questioned looking at the flowers in her hands._

" _Yeah, he was hit by a car." Orihime sighed but smiled at Uryu._

" _I'm sorry…" Uryu sympathized._

" _Don't be sorry!" Orihime laughed, her gray eyes sparkling. "He wouldn't want either of us to be sad! So smile Uryu!" Orihime reached out and took Uryu's hand._

_The young boy blushed, his eyes still on the ground, only glancing every now and then to the smiling girl._

Uryu ran a hand through his dark hair; he had a bad feeling about today. Like something terrible was going to happen but he didn't know what.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Ichigo and Rukia sat across from each other at the restaurant. The place was busy, seeing as this was dinner hour. "So…why'd you take me here?" Rukia asked not looking up from her menu.

"I have a confession." Ichigo kept his eyes on the menu, his heart racing but aching at the same time. Ichigo's hand went into his pocket and he placed the wedding band on the table. Rukia looked up and her stomach flipped.

"You're not proposing are you?" Rukia said placing her menu down and staring at the gold band.

"Rukia…I'm married." Ichigo said softly and he watched Rukia's eyes turn wide. Then her face twisted into a scowl. "You're kidding." She hissed and Ichigo shook his head. Rukia felt her lower lip start to tremble and she stood up quickly from the table, grabbing her jacket.

"Rukia wait!" Ichigo said getting up but Rukia was already moving at a fast pace towards the door.

A crack of thunder echoed through the gray sky.

 _Rukia! You're a fool. A damned fool. How dare he deceive you like that! Ichigo Kurosaki, I hate you._ Rukia could feel the hot, wet tears, burning at her lower eyelids.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out running after her. "Rukia!" She didn't stop walking. "Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed her wrist and she jerked it from his grasp.

"Please listen!" Ichigo said, his amber eyes pleading.

"Listen to a liar! Hell no!" Rukia spat, turning to face him with an angry glare. "How dare you! How dare you trick me like this! You should have told me the second…the second we started getting close! I can't believe you!" Rukia said. Cold raindrops began to fall against her skin.

"Rukia…"

"Don't talk!" She snapped. "Don't even come near me. Don't call me. Don't even look at me! I will not speak to such a dirt bag!"

"I was going to break it off with her!" Ichigo cut in, feeling the anger in his chest. Not angry with Rukia, but angry with himself.

"And then what?" Rukia yelled

"Then we could be together!"

"I can't believe you! You were going to go behind her back, have an affair, with someone who didn't even know she was having an affair. Then go behind my back and divorce her!" Rukia's hands turned into fists. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if she hit him. He deserved it.

"That is the most idiotic, back stabbing, cruel plan I've ever heard!" Rukia was taking in shaky breaths through her nose, the tightness in her chest making her want to scream out in agony. "You can't have me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not as a friend or anything more. Not until you're a single and honest man! And even if you were single, I'd never trust you again! God dammit!" Rukia then turned on her heel and stormed off to her car. The cold rain pounding against her skin and slamming against the sidewalk.

Ichigo stood there frozen. She hated him. He hated himself. He was numb and confused. He'd never messed up this bad before…

_"You're trying not to hurt her, when in reality, you're setting both of you up for heart break."_

She said he'd never get close to her, ever again. She'd never trust him. He was a total asshole in her eyes. Ichigo could feel his shoulders shaking, maybe from the anger or maybe from the cold. The raindrops landing on his eyelashes were obscuring his view.

_'God Rukia, I'm so sorry. I should have never…'_

&.&.&.&.&.&

"You found her?" Grimmjow's eyes went wide and Szayel grinned. "Now put some pants on, she's gonna be here in half an hour." Szayel left Grimmjow's room shutting the door behind him.

"Are you nervous?" Nel asked with a smile at Grimmjow's shocked face.

"No." He answered gruffly. "My family life was…complicated. I ran away and she followed me. But she got caught and I got snagged into the life of gangs and street fights." Grimmjow kicked the sheets off his legs and went to find a pair of jeans from the floor.

"Aren't you worried? She's a killer." Nel said wrapping the dark bed sheet around her busty frame.

"We're all killers Nel. Just depends on how much of a killer you are. People kill children, unborn babies, there's assisted suicide, killing someone with your car, and taking someone off life support. No one is a saint." Grimmjow said putting on jeans and black t-shirt. Nel searched around the room and found the shirt Grimmjow was wearing last night, she put that on and then had to search the messy bedroom for sweatpants or her panties.

"Here." Grimmjow said tossing her pair of black and red sweatpants. "Thanks." Nel said blushing.

_30 minutes, 25 seconds later…_

"God Grimm, you don't keep your place very clean now do you?" Cirucci said when she walked into the apartment. Nel's gold eyes widened at the girl, she was 5'8, five inches taller than Nel. "Shut up Ciccy." Grimmjow spat as he stood to greet his sister. Cirucci had a unique gothic-lolita style. Her dark hair was down in curls the large white hairpiece holding some of her hair back. A black coarsest top with dark purple laces, black tutu with black fish nets underneath. Then white stilettos to through the outfit together.

"Ciccy, this is Nel." Grimmjow said pulling Nel up from the couch and placing his arm around her waist. "You've already met Szayel and Ulquiorra is missing in action…" Grimmjow said and Cirucci smiled towards Nel. Her dark purple lips contrasted against her white teeth. "So you're Grimm's lover or something?" Cirucci asked and her words were like snakes, slithering and cold. Nel could only nod her head.

"How cute." Cirucci said before taking a seat on a lawn-chair they had added to the living room. "I'm sure we're gonna get along just fine." Cirucci said with a smile. Nel forced a smile, "Would you like something to drink?" Nel asked and Cirucci shook her head, still smiling. "No thanks. I'm an angry drunk." Cirucci then through her head back and laughed more like cackled. Nel twitched before Grimmjow sat down, bringing her onto his lap.

Grimmjow failed to notice the jealous look Cirucci was giving Nel, but Nel noticed it and it only made her more nervous to be around Grimmjow's sister.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Rukia opened her apartment door, seeing Rangiku on the couch, Rukia allowed herself to break down. "Rukia!" Rangiku rushed to the small girl's side and hugged her tightly. "What's the matter?" Rangiku asked a motherly tone.

"He's…" Rukia's tears made a wet spot on Rangiku's maroon sweater. "Married" Rukia choked out, her small frame trembling.

"He just now told you?" Rangiku asked with wide eyes and Rukia could only nod.

"That bastard." Rangiku hissed, slowly leading Rukia to the couch and grabbing a tissue box off the small table. "Here." She said handing Rukia a tissue. She blew her nose and took a deep breath.

"Rangiku, I need to tell you about Kaien…" Rukia said dabbing the corner of her eyes.

"You told me he was an ex, that broke your heart." Rangiku said using a hairpin to clip Rukia's dark hair out of her face.

"There's more to it…" Rukia admitted and her violet eyes stared at the ceiling.

"He was my first serious boyfriend…"

_"We were closer than anything. I trust him with my heart and I'd probably trust him with my life. We dated when I was 18…we stayed together till I was 23. 4 years of pure happiness…"_

" _My brother approved. Kaien was a true gentleman…or so I thought._

_I found out on May 6_ _th_ _. It was pouring outside and I had came home early from school, we had shared an apartment on campus. I was going to college for art history and he was there for Directing. Then…I saw her."_

Rukia took a deep breath before continuing and Rangiku offered her another tissue, which she took to blow her nose again.

_"Her name was Miyako. She was going to be an actress and that was how they met._

_I had never suspected a thing. Miyako came out of our bedroom wearing his shirt, and I just stood there frozen. For a long time we just stared at each other."_

_"Kaien came out of the bedroom and started saying some bullshit about practicing for a part. I could see through his lies. We argued for what felt like hours and Miyako stood in the corner, crying. She kept apologizing._

_Kaien said he was going to break it off with me to be with Miyako. I told him he was a cheating bastard. I told him I hated him."_

_"He broke my heart and shattered it. Turns out, for 10 months they had been seeing each other secretly. When Kaien said he was going to class, he was actually going to see her. I hated myself though too. I was such an idiot!"_

"Rukia…" Rangiku hugged the petite girl. "Did you ever find out what happened between Miyako and Kaien?" Rangiku asked and Rukia nodded.

_"I left Kaien, leaving him the apartment. I lived in the campus dorm for the remaining years of school. Miyako and him got married last July. They've been together ever since. I was happy that he found love but still broken._

_I went out with Renji for a while, but it was awkward…he was like my brother. I ended that relationship after a few months and Renji doesn't hold a grudge against me."_

_"For the past years, I've just been trying to keep myself locked away. I didn't laugh or smile for months. Even while dating Renji it was hard to find happiness. Kaien WAS my happiness. Then I met Ichigo…"_

"Maybe I'm cursed or something…never to find love." Rukia said before breaking down into tears again. Rangiku rubbed her back in soothing circles, "You didn't do anything wrong. Kaien is a jerk for cheating and Ichigo is a jerk for lying." Rangiku said grabbing more tissues and handing them to Rukia.

"I just feel like I was played again. It hurts so much." Rukia said covering her face with her hands and letting out a broken sob. "I think…I-I…l-l-l-loved him!" Rukia let out a scream into the palms of her hands. Rangiku hushed her, smoothing her hair and rubbing her back. She was trying to give her friend comfort.

"Heart break is something…we all must deal with in life. I dated a guy named Gin, and he broke my heart a million times. I just kept going back to him. He'd hit me and I'd say some stupid excuse, like he didn't mean it. Every time I left he came back for me. And I went back into his arms..." Rangiku let out a sigh and she went to grab a blanket from Rukia's bedroom, draping it over her shoulders.

"Want something to drink?" Rangiku asked. Rukia was still crying quietly into her hands, her small body shaking and her cheeks a bright pink. "Tea." Rukia answered and Rangiku smiled. ' _She made it through one heartbreak…I know she can make it through this one.'_


	18. Endless Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man I have nooo idea why I thought a change in POV was necessary. I am so sorry for this...

**Ichigo's POV**

Orihime left today. When I got back from the huge blow-up with Rukia, she was wide-awake and waiting for me. We talked for hours, mostly about how miserable we were together. I didn't confess about cheating with Rukia. She was already in tears when she was gathering some of her things.

We thought it'd be best if she slept over Tatsuki's. Now, I'm alone. I'm standing in the rain, waiting outside of The Corner Café.

&3&3&

**Rukia's POV**

I didn't go to work today. Rangiku has me on 'suicide watch', which is ridiculous…I'm just laying on the couch like I have been for the past few hours. My throat hurts and the only sleep I've been getting lasts a few minutes. He, that orange-haired bastard, plagues my dreams!

I roll over onto my stomach and stare at the window, the rain pounding against the glass. Why does heartbreak have to hurt so much?

&3&3&3&

Ichigo checked his watch before deciding to get out of the rain and go inside the café. A dark haired girl was working, but she wasn't Rukia. Ichigo approached the timid looking girl. "Excuse me? Is…uh…Rukia working today?"

"I'm sorry, she isn't…" The girl replied softly before bustling off to go and serve a customer.

Ichigo saw old hat n' clogs walk into a back room, which Ichigo presumed was his office. The orange-haired man hurried and knocked on the dark cherry wood door.

"Come in!" Urahara said as he sat down at his desk.

"Urahara, have you seen Rukia?" Ichigo asked when he entered the office.

"Hmm…" Urahara stroked his chin thoughtfully. A glimmer of hope shined in Ichigo's eyes. "Nope."

Crash. Hope vanished.

Ichigo fiddled with the keys in his pocket before reaching the conclusion that she must be at home.

&3&3&3

Rukia lifted her head when she heard her door open. Rangiku entered with a grocery bag. "Got ya some goodies! Chocolate always eases the heart!" Rangiku said placing the plastic bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Rukia replied sitting up so Rangiku could join her on the couch.

"And I bought a comedy movie, a silly old school horror movie that we could make fun of, and some frozen waffles." Rangiku said taking the contents out of the bag.

Rukia forced a smile. Rangiku pushed some of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and gave a tired sigh. "Listen Rukia, I know that you'll push through this…" Rangiku began before a sharp knock was heard on the door. Rangiku rose to answer it.

Rukia felt her heart jump.

"How dare you come here!" Rangiku hissed, her voice seething. Rukia honestly never saw Rangiku mad before, this was both strange and heart warming. Rangiku was defending Rukia; she really was an amazing friend.

"I just need to talk to Rukia…" Ichigo admitted, peering over Rangiku's shoulder to see her. His heart shattered. Rukia, his Rukia…was sitting on the couch looking like a lifeless puppet. Dark circles under her dull blue eyes, her skin paler than usual, her hair was frazzled and the shirt she was wearing looked too big. Her lips were in a scowl as she stared at him. But he didn't see any emotion. No fire. Just empty dark holes.

"Rangiku…let him through." Rukia said softly, her voice sounding weaker than she looked.

"Rukia…I can-"

"Shut up."

"Please I-"

"Shut up."

"I lov-"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia slammed her fists onto the blanket currently resting on her lap. "I don't want to hear it Ichigo!" Rukia spat turning her eyes away from him.

"I love you." He said quietly and Rangiku shot him a murderous glare.

"You son of a bitch!" Rukia said turning to face him. She was suddenly on her feet and inches away from his face. "You, Ichigo Kurosaki, are like every other man I've ever met. You only want one thing! And when you get bored with one girl, you move on to the next!"

"It wasn't like that!" Ichigo injected.

Rukia slapped him.

"The second I kissed you. You should have said something. No, before that, you should have said something! You are a lying and deceitful man!" She yelled, the blood boiling under her skin.

"I wanted to…but Rukia…I didn't want to hurt you! I really didn't!" Ichigo said quickly. Rukia let out a laugh. A crude and forced laugh that sounded like she was mocking him.

"I was with a man for four years only to find out that he cheated on me. Do you have  **any** idea what that is like?!" Rukia screamed, her frame shaking as angry tears pooled in her lower lids.

"I trusted you! I LOVED you! I wanted you to be the one to…" Rukia stopped talking and shoved his shoulders, causing Ichigo to stumble backwards.

"Forget it. Get out of my hous-"

"Rukia."

"Get-"

"Rukia."

"Get OUT!" Rukia nearly screamed and was about to grab him by the shirt and chuck him out. But Rangiku was already there, taking his shoulder roughly and pushing him out of the apartment. The last thing Ichigo saw was Rukia, hands covering her face as she slowly sank to her knees. Then the door was slammed in his face.

&3&3&3

_I was a horrible, sick and twisted person to cause Rukia that much pain. I should have never gone into that café. I should have never flirted or…kissed her. - Ichigo_

_I hate him. There was no doubt about that…I hate him and I hate myself. I feel like the center of some teen angst drama novel. – Rukia_

_I really wanted it to work out between us. I still love you Rukia. God if only…if only we met years ago. Rukia…You'll never forgive me. –Ichigo_

_I can't believe I fell in love again. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Love is such a foolish emotion! Never again will I tear down the walls. I'm going to re-build them…nice and high. Surround myself with ice, turn into my brother. – Rukia_

_I don't even know how I'm going to get through the divorce…breaking two women's heart is enough for one day. – Ichigo_

&3&3&3&3

Grimmjow sighed and gave Ulquorria a nod. The guy was finally leaving the gang. Nel saw it coming, she told him before hand.

"He doesn't like us. Me and you being together…" Nel explained and sure enough Ulquorria left.

"Well Ciccy…welcome to the Arrancars!" Grimmjow said with a grin and his sister smiled.

"Thanks Grimm." Cirucci said with a smile, holding no warmth. "We should have a welcoming party!" Cirucci suggested, her pale hands resting on the black tu-tu she was wearing.

"Actually, I'm taking Nel out training today." Grimmjow said grabbing his jacket and Nel's handing it to her.

"Oh lover boy has a date?" Cirucci asked with a smirk.

"Not a date." Nel and Grimmjow replied at the same time. "Paintball, he says my aim needs work…" Nel tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"Why would she need good aim? I thought you were done robbing banks and killin' rich men." Cirucci questioned.

"For protection. If she ever finds herself in the middle of a gang war, I'd like to make sure she wasn't gonna die out there." Grimmjow then took Nel's hand and led the way out the door.

Cirucci sat cross-legged on the chair; Szayel was in the back room on his computer. She was alone and her dark mind was scheming.  _Grimm would rather be with Nel than with his own sister! How dare he! She's just his whore or something…but either way…she needs to go. Then we can be together and take this city by storm…Grimm and Ciccy, notorious and deadly._

&3&3&3&

Tatsuki chewed her bottom lip as Orihime was blowing her nose. "I'm happy, that we both were able to end this…" Orihime said quietly.

Tatsuki suddenly couldn't hold it in any longer, "Ichigo was cheating on you." She suddenly blurted out. She regretted it and yet at the same time, she knew that Orihime needed to know.

Orihime just stared. "I had a feeling…that something was going on…" Orihime said flatly.

"He broke it off before leaving you though…" Tatsuki said softly, Renji had passed her the news apparently Rukia was a mess. That's where he was heading now.

"My fairytale romance was never meant to be…" Orihime then covered her face in her hands and cried. Tatsuki put her arm around Orihime's shoulders, allowing the poor girl to let it out.

&3&3&3&

Renji stepped into Rukia's apartment, the two girls were sitting on the couch and to his surprise; Rukia was eating.

"Hello Renji…" Rukia said softly scooting closer to the other side of the couch. Renji sat down next to his close friend.

"How are you?" Renji asked not knowing what else to say.

"I feel…only slightly better." Rukia said before Rangiku began to laugh. They were watching a comedy.

"Renji, will I ever laugh again?" Rukia said watching Rangiku double over in laughter.

"Of course you will." Renji said with a slight smile. Rukia just nodded and turned her attention to the TV.

"Rukia, I have to go to work…but take care of yourself." Renji said before he kissed Rukia's forehead and left the apartment. He couldn't stand seeing Rukia in such a mess like that.

Rangiku giggled at a ribald joke. Rukia however, just stared at the television. Not even a smile played at the corner of her lips.

&3&3&3&3

Meanwhile…

The bar was crowded, the music was decent and loud enough to drain Ichigo of his thoughts. He ran a tired hand down the length of his face. He messed up. _Understatement of the year._

The rain hadn't stopped outside and Ichigo's worn-out amber eyes looked up at the television. A newscast went on, the words displayed as subtitles on the bottom of the screen.

**'Unrelenting rain! There is a flood watch in these following areas…'**

Ichigo moved his eyes away, he hated the rain, even more than he hated it when he was younger. "Another sir?" The bartender asked pointing to Ichigo's drink.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied with his trademark scowl. The bartender nodded and left the poor soul alone.

_"You're friends with Rukia right?" Rangiku asked._

_"Of course he is! I saw them making out in the parking lot!" Urahara exclaimed throwing his papers into the air._

_"We were NOT making out!" Ichigo yelled to defend both him and Rukia they were just hugging._

"Everything feels like a nightmare…" Ichigo muttered before picking up his now re-filled glass.

_"You keep looking at me like I'm crazy…"_

" _I thought I was the only one who liked my coffee black…"_

"Who would of thought…those would be the words to start all this…" Ichigo was glad no one could hear him talking to himself. Maybe he was crazy. Insane even, for breaking her heart.

" _That was…the nicest thing…anyone has ever done for me." Rukia said and she placed her hands on Ichigo's warm cheeks. She leaned upwards and kissed him, her mouth melding with his._

Ichigo gulped down the rest of his drink. He needed to get back to his place…the empty apartment that would seem 20 degrees cooler now. Ichigo sighed and put on his jacket; pulling the hood up to cover his spiked orange hair.

He stepped out onto the sidewalk, passing a few stumbling drunks, as he walked to his car. The cold rain reflecting his mood.

_Rukia…_


	19. Frozen Rain

**February**

That month was terrifying for Rukia. She spent most of her time on the couch, in bed, writing useless poems, and watching reruns on TV. Urahara said he put her on 'maternity leave.' Rangiku laughed and Rukia just shrugged.

Her own boss was trying to cheer her up. She felt broken. She was reliving the past and it hurt. A lot.

She quit her job teaching art. She told them she was going to move onto bigger things. Was that true? She wasn't sure herself actually.

A day meshed into weeks and suddenly…February was over.

**March**

Life was difficult.

Ichigo focused on his work a lot more now. Everyday from dawn till dusk he was there, even if he wasn't on call. Work kept his mind off her. Orihime and Ichigo came to the conclusion that divorce was the only way and they would both be civil about it.

Orihime was not a bitter woman. She told Ichigo that she knew about his relationship with Rukia. He apologized. She accepted. Divorce would be a long battle, but once it was done, then everything would be normal again.

Ichigo drove to work because then he never has to pass that café. That cursed café. If only he hadn't gone there. Instead, after work, Ichigo went to a liquor store and sometimes a local bar. Drinking is the only way he can fall asleep at night without dreaming of her.

**April**

Rukia smoothed her hair, fixed her dress, and even Rangiku was impressed.

"Life goes on." Rukia answered as she slid on her heels.

"I'm happy for you…be careful though. Busy cities usually lead to trouble!" Rangiku said hugging her friend tightly.

"Call me in the morning." Rukia said sliding on a brown leather jacket and grabbing her umbrella from the stand.

Rukia had found another job, better paying, farther away from Karakura. Urahara still left her position open at the café and offered her to play piano anytime she wanted to. Rukia mentally cringed at that idea. Touching those ivory keys again would swell her mind with locked away memories. Rukia sighed as she drove along the black road, work would be a welcome escape from the chatter in her mind.

_"Life goes on…"_

"Or at least…we pretend it does." Rukia said aloud before turning on her radio, letting the song pound through her speakers and consume her broken down heart. Rukia now had a new job; she worked at Tokyo University teaching Advanced Art. She saw true and raw talent in her students and after the few weeks of working. They had become like family. She forced her mind to think of her students, the music, and nothing more.

**May**

Ichigo hated the rain. He hated divorce papers. He hated working all the time. He hated drinking everyday just to get away from his thoughts. The bar was full tonight, Ichigo didn't know why, but it was. He sat alone and scowled at anyone who approached him.

Then he saw Renji and Tatsuki.  _Shit._ They saw him too.

"Hey Ichigo…" Tatsuki greeted with a smile, sitting down on the barstool next to him. She knew what was going on. Orihime had been staying with her for the past three months, give or take a week, Ichigo wasn't even sure anymore.

"How you been?" Tatsuki asked as Renji sat next to her, his eyes watching her. Protective. Ichigo knew that look. Renji was in love with Tatsuki.

"Fine." Ichigo grumbled an answer before finishing his drink. "I'm going home." He said standing and Tatsuki placed a hand on his arm.

"Rukia is fine. She has a new job. She's living her life. Please, do the same." Tatsuki spoke with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I have been living my life. I go to work. I sleep. I eat…" Ichigo said before he just shrugged not bothering to finish his answer.

"Fine." Tatsuki dropped her hand. "Just take care of yourself." She voiced before Ichigo left without another word.

**June**

Life was back in order. It would never be the same but at least it was normal. Sometimes Rukia would see something or hear someone's voice, it would cause a painful jab in that little fluttering thing in her chest, but otherwise things had returned to normal.

Rukia was glad that the spring rain was over, but also upsetting that she would no longer be teaching once summer break rolled around.

It was muggy that day, everyone was thankful for the sudden rain to break the heat. Rukia was walking to her car. Some people say that before something terrible happens, it's all in slow motion and it's like a movie.

Those people were wrong.

Life moved at normal speed. People walked. Music played. Cars honked. The city pulsed with life as if it was human too.

Rukia was walking across the street, a small group in front of her; Rukia was enjoying the sounds and lights of the city. She heard the horns but they were normal for this city. She heard someone yell but everyone was always yelling.

Then she felt the hit, a crushing blow to her side, and then the world was spinning and everything

Went

Black.

**9:00 pm**

Ichigo was at work when he heard the call. The yelling. The doors bursting open with some figure on a stretcher. Zangetsu was suddenly by Ichigo's side pushing him by the shoulder. "Wh-what is going on!" Ichigo managed to yell.

"Rukia."

The word brought back a rush of memories, a twinge of happiness, but then a crushing blow of pain. "Why is she here?" Ichigo asked as Zangetsu washed his hands and put on his gloves.

"She was hit by a car, crushing her ribs and puncturing her lungs. Internal bleeding. Critical state. Hit her head on the road after impact, she's in a coma." Zangetsu explained hurriedly.

Ichigo stood there behind the glass, watching Zangetsu surrounded by nurses, doing what he did best. The screens near the glass showed a camera viewpoint of what was going on. Ichigo was afraid to look, he was afraid he would toss up his dinner. He was a surgeon, but there was something horrifying about looking over to see Rukia's bleeding insides. So he kept his eyes on Zangetsu.

The clock was ticking.

Her heart was beating.

Ichigo's heart was pounding and making his hands sweat.

Rukia…

**11 pm**

Ichigo had left the surgery room to go and take care of patients. Most were sleeping. Others had left. Two died of natural causes. Ichigo at that point did whatever he could to make it through the night.

He worked. He read Shakespeare's Macbeth. He helped the nurses. He filed papers. At some point, he couldn't remember when, he called Rangiku. At first she was still bitter towards him and hung up twice.

He eventually told her. "Rukia was hit by a car…" Rangiku said she would be on her way. Ichigo asked her to call Renji and she said she would.

Now he was waiting again. He was off-shift and just sitting watching the clock. Would Rukia get better? Would she be in a coma for a long time? Would he never see her eyes open again?  _What if_  she died?

Oh god.

Ichigo held his face in his hands, trembling, as he sat in the waiting room chair. When he and Rukia ended…he always felt like she would always be there. Even if they were apart, she was alive somewhere, she was alive and happy. Never it had occurred to Ichigo that Rukia could die.

No.

"Ichigo." Rangiku's voice was suddenly above him. He looked up to see the strawberry blonde standing there, wearing jeans, and a long sleeved shirt. Her pink scarf was used as a belt around her waist. There was a man next to her with his hand intertwined with hers.

"Rukia is still in surgery…" Ichigo said softly before standing, "I should get back to work."

The man on Rangiku's side raised an eyebrow and looked towards his companion. Ichigo noticed the scar and the 69 tattoo. "Keep us updated." The man said before Rangiku said something about coffee and they walked away.

**3am**

Renji came into the hospital with Tatsuki. They asked to see Rukia, but the nurse told them that she was still in critical condition and couldn't have visitors. "Dammit." Renji swore resisting the urge to slam his fist into the nearest wall.

"Renji…come on, let's sit." Tatsuki said placing her hand on his shoulder. Renji let out a defeated sigh and followed his partner.

Ichigo was standing outside of Rukia's room. "She'll live…she has to." He whispered against the glass, causing a small smudge of air to appear on the glass.

**7am**

Rangiku and her boyfriend left. She had to go to work but promised she would return. Renji stayed and Tatsuki left. That left the two men sitting across from each other in the waiting room.

"You still care about her?" Renji asked

"Yeah."

"She's like a sister to me…I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Renji said letting out a sigh.

"Did you ever love her…more than a sister?" Ichigo had to ask. The way Renji and Rukia acted around each other, to him, seemed like they once had a history.

"We dated for a while…After Kaien." Renji said with a shrug.

"Kaien?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and the red head shook his head.

"He was with Rukia for about four years…"

" _I was with a man for four years only to find out that he cheated on me. Do you have_ _ **any**_ _idea what that is like?!" Rukia screamed, her frame shaking as angry tears pooled in her lower lids._

Ichigo felt like he needed a drink.

"There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her…but she didn't love me in the same way. Eventually, we knew that we wouldn't work out. So we ended it." Renji said watching Ichigo's reaction to the words he said.

The orange haired man just sat there, staring into space.

Renji dropped the conversation.

**7pm**

"Ichigo." Zangetsu approached Ichigo as he was reading over a patient's chart.

"Yes?"

"Rukia…will be okay. But I'm guessing that she'll be in a coma for a while." Zangetsu said trying to break the news softly.

"How long?" Ichigo gulped, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"We don't know…"

**July 15**

_Some birthday…_ Ichigo thought bitterly as he drummed his fingers on the counter waiting for the coffee to get done.

Hinamori, a nurse at the hospital, suddenly walked in with a smile on her face. "Kurosaki?"

"Yes?" Ichigo said barely glancing at the woman.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." Ichigo said forcing his voice to sound genuine. It fooled Hinamori because after that she left with an even bigger smile.

Ichigo poured his coffee into the thermos and then walked to Rukia's room. Even if she was in a coma, it was still nice to see her. She was breathing on her own. Good sign. Ichigo pulled up a chair and sat watching her face; sometimes he'd talk to her. He hoped that hearing a familiar voice would keep her away from any nightmares (god only knows how many of those he caused).

"So…Today is my birthday." Ichigo began listening to the beeping of the monitor. "I don't feel like celebrating…" Ichigo said with a forced chuckle, "Maybe I've been working too much…"

Rukia's finger twitched.

And Ichigo's heart jumped.  _My mind must be playing tricks on me…_ Ichigo cleared his throat, "I know that Isshin, my old man, will throw a party. I swear that guy acts like he's my age sometimes…" Ichigo shook his head.

"Rangiku brought me a cupcake with one candle in it last night…I made a wish…" Ichigo closed his eyes.

"It sounds really stupid out loud. So I won't say it." Ichigo admitted with a small smile.

"H…h-happy…B-b-irthday." Rukia choked out, her throat dry.

Ichigo's brown eyes shot open and he seriously wasn't dreaming. Rukia's eyes were only half-open but she was clearly looking at him. "Rukia." Ichigo suddenly stood, his thermos of coffee falling onto the floor. "Rukia?" He repeated taking her face in his hands.

"What?" She asked frowning.

"Nothing…it's nothing…" He said letting his hands fall from his face. He shouldn't touch her. Rukia's eyes opened all the way, bright and beautiful. Violet with a hint of blue. Ichigo sat back down, his body trembling. "I'm glad…" He whispered and Rukia smiled slightly.

"Idiot."


	20. July Snow

Ichigo was happy for the first time in a long time. Rukia was in physical therapy, Zangetsu said it was a miracle that her brain only suffered some damage. Rukia was talking fine and walking, Ichigo seriously couldn't be happier.

Except for one thing, she hadn't forgiven him.

He went and visited her everyday and each day her conversations were short. He'd check over her charts. Ask her how she was. She would give him quick answers before staring out the window. He knew he deserved it but he wanted so badly to be forgiven.

"Rukia" Ichigo shook his head watching her as she talked with Rangiku, who came to visit a lot.

&3&3&3&3

"So…how have you been?" Rangiku asked leaning against the wall. Rukia was walking on a treadmill, part of the whole physical therapy.

"Fair." Rukia said with a slight smile, "I'm alive. Byakuya is taking care of medical bills…"

"Your brother?" Rangiku raised her eyebrow and Rukia nodded. Rukia didn't talk about her family much and Rangiku never pressed the issue. Lately though, Rukia had been more talkative. She spoke more about her family, about her hopes and dreams. Rangiku opened up more too. Rukia was about to be the first to know.

"Hisagi asked me to marry him." Rangiku said suppressing a squeal. Hisagi was Rangiku's boyfriend, they had dated for years. Hisagi's job forced him to travel a lot; he was in the Peace core. "And?" Rukia asked hoping down from the treadmill.

"I said yes!" Rangiku yelled and Rukia was suddenly tackled in a bear hug. "I want you to be my maid of honor." Rangiku said her gray eyes shining.

"S-seriously?" Rukia blinked but how could she say no? Rangiku had become such a close friend; she could never turn her down. Rangiku nodded and Rukia smiled, "Of course!" Rangiku filled Rukia in on everything. The wedding would take place next spring and it was going to be outside. Rukia smiled  _Rangiku deserves to be happy, Hisagi is so good to her._

"Rukia…this year, it's going to be a year of new beginnings." Rangiku said as she walked Rukia back to her hospital room. "Will you ever-?" Rukia shook her head before Rangiku could finish her question.

_That was a lie…I will forgive Ichigo, just not yet. I'm not ready._

&3&3&3

Nel walked into the apartment, Grimmjow's arm still around her waist. Her whole life had changed since the bank heist. Szayel had went and bought himself a nice apartment and was now working at a computer store. Nel never thought one of her gang members would live a normal life. Ciccy, Grimmjow's sister, was proving to be a problem though.

Throughout the days and weeks, Nel noticed the jealously burning behind her dark eyes. Cirucci was always glaring at Nel. "Grim—oh, hold on!" Nel said blushing furiously looking down at Grimmjow who was kissing her neck. "I have…something…tell you." Nel could barely think, let alone form a sentence when Grimmjow's tongue was doing  _that._  "Can it wait?" Grimmjow asked, his azul eyes burning into her golden ones. They held such a mystery and it made Nel's heart jump when she realized all this affection was for her. His eyes only saw her, even if he'd never say it.

"Okay…" Nel gave in and Grimmjow grinned lifting Nel up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom.

&3&3&3&3&3

Tatsuki smiled putting on her lip gloss. "So you really want to double date with me?" Orihime said putting on a pink dress that reached below her knees. "You need to get out, plus Ishida is back in town…" Tatsuki said with a smile.

"Isn't it a little too early to start dating?" Orihime said nervously. Tatsuki smiled again, "Then it's a date as friends for you and Ishida, but a real date for Renji and me."

"Okay!" Orihime smiled brightly as she carefully braided her hair. "So…Renji and you are serious?" Orihime asked watching as Tatsuki put on black leggings.

"We kissed." Tatsuki said with a shrug, "I thought it was just sexual tension at first…but I really care about him. The only problem is work…" Tatsuki sighed.

"Oh…you can't be together if you're partners?"

"It gets too complicated and the station wouldn't allow it. We'd loose our badges."

"I'm sorry."

"It'll work out. Come on, we're gonna be late."

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo walked into Rukia's room, she was sitting propped up and staring out the window. It was cloudy but warm outside. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. "Rukia…I'm—""Don't start apologizing again." Rukia cut him off.

"I know that you're sorry. I'm sorry too."

"What?! You have nothing to be sorry about!" Ichigo blurted.

"I caused you pain…" Rukia said turning away from the window and meeting his eyes. God he looked so tired. "I know that you want me to accept your apology…and you want everything to go back to being the way it was…" Rukia shook her head and looked out the window.

"Do you hate me?" Ichigo asked staring at the floor.

"No."

Ichigo was suddenly standing and he cupped Rukia's face in his hands. Touching their foreheads together, Rukia's violet eyes were wide. A mixture of pain and guilt washed through her. She wanted so badly to forgive him. But how could she? When he deceived her like that? "I will shout I'm sorry from the rooftops if I have to. I still care about you. Even if you don't love me…"

Rukia lifted her hand and placed a finger over his lips. "I never said that. Idiot."

&3&3&3&3

Nel smiled against the bed sheets watching Grimmjow's reaction. "We're gonna have a kid?" Grimmjow said staring off into space. "We got the money, we can move to a nice house…live out our dreams…I can't be an Arrancar forever." Nel said resting her head against his chest.

"I won't be a good dad…" Grimmjow said running his fingers through her hair. "Yes…you will." Nel assured him, leaning up and kissing his chin. "We're gonna have a kid? Shit." Grimmjow repeated but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "I know it's scary…" Nel said softly but stopped speaking when she realized. If they moved away from here…they would be away from Grimmjow's sister. The deadly killer and the jealous fiend

"We'll talk about it in the morning…" Grimmjow said closing his eyes. Nel smiled again and fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

&3&3&3&3

Tatsuki sat next to Renji and Orihime sat next to Uryu. "God it is so obvious that he likes her." Tatsuki whispered to Renji behind her menu. "I know. Why doesn't he make a move?" The couple resisted the urge to laugh when both Uryu and Orihime reached for a piece of bread, their fingers touching, and then they both quickly retracted their hands. "Uryu isn't as bold as you." Tatsuki said nudging Renji with her knee.

"Shut up." Renji said smiling.

The group ordered their food and chatted about the little things in life. Work, relationships, gossip and the list continues. "Renji…" Tatsuki took Renjis' hand and tugged. "I need to show you something." Tatsuki said although there was hidden meaning behind her words. She really meant,  _let's leave Uryu and Orihime alone._ Renji grinned and gladly followed. Orihime blushed; she knew what Tatsuki was doing. "How was Paris?" Orihime asked and Uryu smiled pushing up his glasses.

"Would have been better if you were there" He said not meeting her eyes. Orihime blushed and stared at the fork resting on the napkin. "Uryu…someday soon…I'd like to come with you to Paris." Orihime said peaking at the dark haired man from under her eyelashes. He gave a slight smile.

"I'd like that."

&3&3&3&3

"What do you think they're talking about?" Renji asked while sitting outside with Tatsuki.

"Who knows?" Tatsuki said resting her head on Renji's shoulder. "What the hell are we gonna do?" Tatsuki asked staring up at the clouded sky.

"I have no clue." Renji said taking her hand in his. "We will figure something out." Renji said quietly. Tatsuki let out a long sigh.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Envy burns in your soul." A voice said from behind Cirucci, she turned and met with Ulquiorra. He was the guy who left her brothers' gang and he had a thing for Nel. "And it burns in yours." Cirucci replied. Her dark eyes meeting his green ones, each burned with a desire, not to love but to destroy.

"Tonight is a full moon…" Cirucci said with a devilish smile.

"Don't hurt Nel." Ulquiorra said suddenly, Cirucci laughed and her dark curls bounced as she did so. "Oh my! Still in love I see. Guess what? I don't care!" Cirucci said walking over and placing a hand on Ulquiorras' cheek. He pushed her hand away. Cirucci grinned even more. "She's got my brother. His heart… She's got yours too." Cirucci said grabbing the fabric of Ulquiorras' sweatshirt. "I could be so much more than her." Cirucci said looking up at Ulquiorra with her big dark eyes. He stared down at her, saying nothing.

"Don't hurt Nel." Ulquiorra repeated and Cirucci frowned pushing away from him. "I'll do whatever I want." She said reaching down to pick up an earring, but that was a lie; she reached her hand into her boot.

Cirucci jumped up and plunged the knife into his chest. The blood soaked her hand and she smiled as he crumpled to his knees. "I'm going to hurt Nel. She doesn't deserve my brother. I am his baby sister; he wasn't supposed to leave me." Cirucci said pulling away the knife.

Ulquiorra fell to the floor. "Good thing this isn't actually my apartment." Cirucci said walking away, stepping on a pair of white framed glasses. Cirucci grabbed a pink cell phone from the counter and dialed…

&3&3&3&3

Outside it was snowing. "Weird." Rukia said scrunching her nose as she looked out the window. "I missed the snow…" Ichigo said looking up at Rukia. Rukia laughed slightly looking down at Ichigo. The bed was rather small for the both of them, but that didn't stop him from lying next to her. It felt right.

"July snow…" Rukia whispered resting her head on top of Ichigo's. Smelling his sweet scent and feeling his warmth pressed against her side. It was heaven. Rukia felt better than she had in the past 5 months.

&3&3&3&3

"I gotta go to Szayel…he just called me. But hung up when I picked up. Something must be wrong." Grimmjow said putting on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Drive safe. It's snowing." Nel said getting dressed in a large sweater and sweatpants.

"I…" Grimmjow couldn't say it those words, the important ones, the three big important ones. "I love you too." Nel said placing her hand on his cheek. Grimmjow smiled slightly and kissed her forehead before hurrying out the door. Nel went and sat on the couch, watching the fuzzy TV that only got a few channels.  _Be safe…_

&3&3&3&3&3

"See you tomorrow." Renji said kissing Tatsuki lightly. "Yeah"

"I'll call you…" Uryu said to Orihime as he handed her jacket to her. "I'll be waiting." Orihime said with a giggle. The dark haired male blushed as Orihime suddenly hugged him. "Ahem…I better get going." Uryu said pushing his glasses up.

"Bye Uryu." Tatsuki said walking away with Orihime to Tatsuki's jeep.

&3&3&3&3

Nel jolted up from the couch when she heard harsh knocking on the door.  _Did Grimmjow forget his key or something?_ Nel hurried and opened the door to find a crying Cirucci.

"Nel!" She cried suddenly hugging the shorter but far more mature girl. "What's wrong?" Nel asked when Cirucci had calmed down.

"Szayel…Ulquiorra…I killed them" Cirucci said wiping away her tears with a black gloved hand. "Wh-what!" Nel suddenly pushed Cirucci away and saw the dark girl grinning. "You have to die now…so I can have big brother all to myself." Cirucci said reaching inside the long leather jacket she was wearing and pulling out a small pistol.

"Please Cirucci! Don't!" Nel said placing both arms over her stomach.  _If I die…please…somehow let the baby survive._ Cirucci didn't even blink as the gun went off. Nel felt the jolting pain in her chest and she fell to her knees. Cirucci giggled, "Bye-bye Nel!" She said with another giggle before leaving as if nothing happened. _What a foolish thought…I'm only 3 weeks along…there's no way our baby…_

Nel squirmed and reached for her cell phone. Grimmjow's voice mail came up. "Grimmjow…I love you…I know that you can't always say it but you sure as hell show it. Your sister. Please stop her." Nel dissolved into tears. "Babe…I love you so much. I don't want this to be sappy…just please…I'm going to keep calling. I need to hear your voice." Nel ended the call and gulped down the blood rising in her throat. But it came back up and she coughed it onto the carpet.

Nel called Grimmjow one more time. Voice mail again. "I just thought of a name…if the baby was to be born. I'd thought of…Kokoro if it's a girl…and…Noah…if it's a boy" Nel ended the call again and closed her eyes. She was cold but her tears were warm. She wasn't afraid of dying but she was afraid of dying without saying goodbye. Not like it mattered now anyways…

&3&3&3&3

Rukia closed her eyes, "I'm tired." She whispered. "Then sleep." Ichigo answered adjusting himself so she could place her head in the crook of his neck. Rukia didn't say anything else and slowly she drifted off to sleep. Ichigo sat awake watching the snow fall outside.


	21. Healing the Pain

Rukia's eyes fluttered open, the light beeping of the monitors and the soft snoring of the man beside her.  _So he stayed all through the night._ Rukia thought with a small smile as she slowly sat up and looked at Ichigo's face. Perfectly relaxed but still looking much older than it should.

"Ichigo…" Rukia nudged his side and he stirred before his eyes opened.

"Oh…Hey" He said sitting up and climbing out of the small hospital bed stretching his arms.

"Sleep well?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo responded with a soft smile on his features.  _Is it right that I forgave him? Ichigo, you'll never hurt me again right? Please don't…_

&3&3&3&3

Orihime stared out the window and into the morning light, the warm cup of coffee in her hand and the steam rising to grace against her face.

" _Orihime…I really…care about you."_

Those were the words that Uryu spoke last night. Right before she and Tatsuki left to go home. Orihime felt herself smile at the memory before she took a small sip of her drink.

" _I care about you too Uryu."_

His smile, it was hard for him to hide it after she said those words. "Uryu…it's too soon to jump into another relationship…but your friendship…" Orihime placed her hand on her heart. "It's helping." The young girl said closing her eyes and listening to the silence of Tatsuki's apartment.

&3&3&3&3

"Tatsuki…"Renji said shutting the file room door and crushing the tomboys' lips with his. "We need to find a way…" He said in between kisses.

"I know." She responded locking her arms around his neck. "This is too dangerous."

But that never stopped them. Not once. It was as if everyday, her affection for him grew stronger. Last night after dinner, they kissed and went their separate ways.  _We'll loose our badges._ Tatsuki thought with an involuntary shudder as Renji's hand ran through her short hair.  _We can't be together. Boss will find out eventually._ Renji thought as he kissed Tatsuki's neck.

Make-out sessions in the file rooms, taking breaks together to escape for a lunch date, it was so obvious. The stares, the blushes, and it wouldn't take long for someone to figure something out. Renji broke another feverish kiss to stare into Tatsuki's eyes.

"Come over my place tonight?" He offered with a fiery gaze to match his hair. Tatsuki analyzed his words for a few moments before she smiled. "Sure." She responded before kissing him one last time. Five minutes was a long enough time in the file room, they had to return to work and their status as partners.

&3&3&3&3

"I'm going home." Rukia told Ichigo before he left her room, the orange haired doctor just nodded before leaving. Rukia swung her legs over the side of the bed the hospital floor was cold beneath her feet. A nurse came in moments later to take the IV out of her arm and disconnect her from the machines.

The nurse left closing the curtain around the bed to allow privacy for Rukia so she could get changed. Rukia changed into a yellow dress and picked up her cell phone from her small pile of belongings. '3 New Voicemails ' appeared on the screen.

Rukia clicked the button to listen and stood by the window, seeing the town as if she was sitting on a tree branch.

" _Rukia…I will take care of your medical bills. Go home and get some rest."_

That one was Byakuya and Rukia felt herself smile at her brother's kindness. Although their relationship had always been icy cold, little by little, they were more like siblings and less like room mates.

" _Rukia! You'll have to come and visit soon! I miss you! I came to visit this morning but I saw you and berry-head in the bed. Hey! That rhymed. Anyway, give me a call okay? Love ya!"_

Rangiku. Rukia chuckled slightly and shook her head, clicking to the next message.

" _Uh…hi Rukia, it's Ichigo. I'd like to see you outside of the hospital…someday. This, whatever we are, it's worth fighting for. And Rukia…don't scare me like that you idiot! Watch where you are going next time you cross the street!"_

Rukia saved that message for a rainy day and slipped her phone into her small bag. Since when did she have so many people that cared about her? Rukia left to go and fill out the discharge papers, her heart jus t a little lighter and now she knew how precious life was. Yes, it sounded cheesy but it was so true.

&3&3&3&3

Grimmjow had gotten her voicemails. He was blind with rage when he walked into the apartment and found Nel. "Nel!" He yelled rushing to her side and propping her head up with his arm. Her lovely hair was soaked and dried with blood at the same time. Golden eyes were dull but still had a spark of something in them. How long had she been holding on for? "Nel! Nel! Answer me!" Grimmjow said shaking her, his other hand against her cheek. He never reached Szayel's apartment, he had gotten her calls and immediately came back home.

"Grimm…"

"Don't talk!" Grimmjow snapped reaching into his pocket and dialing 911. "Hold on, hold on. Please hold on." Grimmjow couldn't even remember his words as he said his emergency to the teller. He was too caught in her eyes, how they dimmed by the second. He dropped his cell phone to the floor and placed his hand against her throat. A faint pulse.

"I…love…." Nel was choking on her words as renewed tears filled the brim of her eyes.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Grimmjow said picking up his cell again, "Get your asses over here! She's dying! I need an ambulance!" Grimmjow leaned down and touched his forehead with hers. "I'm loosing her."

Nel smiled as a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of her mouth.  _You haven't lost me yet. I'm still here but I can't hold on for much longer. I wish I could say I love you more. I wish we had more time. Just a little more time._

"Nel…I love you." Grimmjow said kissing her softly, the metallic taste of her blood would have been revolting but at this moment it didn't even bother him. "Hold on for a little longer, help is coming." He said wiping the blood from her mouth.

The fire behind her eyes was dimming.

"Just a little longer…" Grimmjow said feeling an unusual tightness in his throat.

Slowly burning out.

"Nel…" Grimmjow couldn't speak, he couldn't help her. He couldn't save her.

"I love you…" Nel whispered lifting a weak hand and placing it against his cheek. Grimmjow kissed her palm and held her hand there.

"Don't…close your eyes…I'm so sorry." Grimmjow said clutching her limp body to him, but he knew what death looked like, he knew what death felt like and Nel was going to die.

_Don't be sorry, you big oaf. You came for me. I got your voice to be the last thing I heard…I got to hear you say those magical words. Don't be sad, Grimmjow. Right now, I couldn't be happier._

Nel closed her eyes and one tear escaped, rolled down her cheek and splashed against the dirty carpet.

The faint noise of ambulance sirens could be heard but Grimmjow was so numb. He carefully picked Nel up and walked out of the apartment, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. Nel's voice echoing in his mind.

_I don't care if Cirucci is my flesh and blood…I will get revenge. She took away the only good thing in my life._

&3&3&3&3&3

Rangiku giggled into the phone "Oh really Hisagi?" She said with a wide grin. Work was slow so she decided to call her lover and bother him. He had finally decided to leave the Peace Core, so he could focus on Rangiku and their new life starting together. That's when Urahara walked into the kitchen and Rangiku froze like she was a deer in the headlights.

"No phone sex!" The hat n clogs man said before disappearing into his office. Rangiku laughed and then when silent when she saw what was playing on the small TV in the kitchen. Usually sports were on it but today the news was on. "Oh my god. Hisagi, turn on the news."

" _Why?"_

"Just do it!" Rangiku said moving from the counter she was leaning against to stare at the screen. "How horrible." She whispered as she heard Hisagi gasp from the other end of the line.

&3&3&3&3

"This is Nemu reporting for channel 6 news! The full moon killer has attacked once more and this time killing three people. The first victim was Szayel, a pink haired computer genius who currently moved into this residence. Szayel was a member of the gang that recently has disappeared. Szayel was stabbed multiple times." The reporter said standing stoically in front of the ambulances.

"The second victim was Ulquiorra, who apparently was only stabbed once in the chest. Causing his lungs to fill with his own blood. This is the signature of the Full Moon killer, whoever he or she is, holds no mercy. Ulquiorras' cell phone revealed that he was attempting to call Nel, the third victim, before he died."

"The third and last victim was Nel. She was carried out of her apartment building by someone who identified himself as Grimmjow, he is well known by this town's police force for starting fights. It seems that all members of this notorious gang The Arrancars have been killed. Oh! Here is Grimmjow now! Sir! Sir!" Nemu stopped and hurried to speak to Grimmjow.

"Why do you think this happened?" She asked holding the microphone to his face. Grimmjow glared and he turned his head away. "No comment, now fuck off." He said before walking away ignoring the rest of the reporters. Tucking his hands into the pocket of his jeans and hunching his shoulders.

"More to this story as it unfolds! Stay tuned!" Nemu said with a nod before the screen switched back to the newsroom.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia stepped into her apartment and kicked off her shoes. Her answering machine was blinking and she clicked play.

" _Rukia! It's Rangiku. Oh my lord girl, turn on the news. I'm almost in tears. Lock your doors tonight."_

Rukia turned on her television and watched with a numb horror as the TV replayed the news. She knew Grimmjow; a very long time ago she shared a drink with him. How long ago was that? Only a few months surely right?

" _This just in! The police were investigating Grimmjow's apartment and judging by the articles of clothing, pictures and other evidence…it is safe to assume that Grimmjow and Nel were together."_

Rukia crinkled her nose, "Why is it any of their business?" She asked aloud wondering why it would be important to the people watching the news what Grimmjow's relationship was. Rukia picked up her phone, "Hey Ichigo…have you heard the news?" She said feeling her heart thump in her chest. "I'd…like it if you came over tonight."

" _Sure, I get off at 6."_

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged their goodbyes and she hung up. Feeling a little safer that at least Ichigo would be around just in case.

&3&3&3&3

"Tatsuki…we need to stop that killer." Renji said slamming his hands against his desk.

"I know." Tatsuki said clicking off the news and standing up to take her jacket. "Let's go. Someone has to know something." She said and Renji nodded, following after his partner.

&3&3&3&3

Grimmjow dialed his sisters number, "I'm not angry with you…Ciccy, let's make our own gang. You and me." Grimmjow said speaking to his sister outside of the police station. A red-headed idiot and a short haired girl stopped when they saw him, obviously knowing him from the news. Grimmjow motioned for them to come over.

"Okay, I'll call you." Grimmjow said clicking his phone shut.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia awoke to the sound of knocking; she had fallen asleep while watching a re-run of 'The adventures of Chappy.' Rukia kicked off the over throw blanket and opened her door. Ichigo was standing on the other side with a bag in his hand.

"I picked up some fruit and stuff, after being in the hospital you need to keep your immune system…" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence.

Rukia was hugging him. What the hell just happened? One second he was talking and the next she was hugging him like he was a long lost friend. "R-Rukia?" Ichigo stammered, carefully wrapping his arms around her and dropping the bag to the floor.

"Shut up." She said quietly and clutching to him.

They stood there hugging for a few moments before Rukia pulled away with a slight pink on her cheeks. Ichigo followed her inside (remembering to grab the bag of course), the apartment feeling more like his home than his actual home ever did. "So…hungry?" Rukia asked breaking the awkward tension. Ichigo smirked slightly.

"Can you reach the stove?"

Rukia lightly punched him in the arm before going into the kitchen.


	22. Starting Over

Rukia rubbed her eyes, trying to see the time on her alarm clock.  _Wonderful._  She thought bitterly as she saw the time, it was 3:30 am. Rukia pulled herself out of bed and tip toed out of her room, not wanting to wake Ichigo. He was sleeping soundly on the couch.

Rukia stopped at the open doorway into her kitchen to look back at him. He looked like a child when he slept, mouth open, and one arm draped over his eyes. He didn't protest when she told him that he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

That was a good thing though, Rukia wanted this relationship to return to the way it was and slowly. Rukia walked into her kitchen and saw the fruit on her table, courtesy of Dr. Kurosaki. Her heart swelled at the thought of someone caring for her again, but the small voice in the back of her mind told her to,  _"Be careful."_

Rukia took out a glass and poured iced tea into it before tiptoeing back into her room. She was about half-way there when a car alarm went off. The loud alarm woke Ichigo up and caused Rukia to jump, almost dropping her glass.

Ichigo sat up and looked at her with tired eyes, "Go back to sleep." She said quietly not moving until the car alarm stopped.

Ichigo plopped back down onto the couch and Rukia moved towards him,  _what the hell are you doing?_  Her mind was scolding her, but Rukia refused to listen. She sat down on the floor, behind the couch and leaned her head against the leather back.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to fall back asleep and hearing his soft snores while she sipped her tea, was enough for Rukia to find comfort.

The dark haired girl closed her eyes and tried to hear his heartbeat through the couch separating them. "Go to bed." A rough voice said from above her.

Rukia's eyes flew open and she looked up to see Ichigo's head looking down on her. A lovely shade of pink scattered across her pale cheeks, Rukia wasn't sure if Ichigo could see it in the darkness.

"Or stay out here." Ichigo said when she didn't move.

Rukia smiled despite her embarrassment for being caught, "Idiot." She said as she got to her feet and returned to her bedroom.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

**Week One**

Rukia tugged on the hem of her yellow dress, she felt like it was too short. Damn Rangiku for picking out her clothes! The dress only reached just above her knees.

"You look nice." Ichigo said rather awkwardly as he drove to the movie center. He had chosen to dress casually, jeans, an olive green t-shirt with a dark red zip-up hoodie.

"Uh…thanks." Rukia said turning her head away from the Strawberry, why did dating have to be so uncomfortable? Especially when it came to their first date. First real date anyways.

"You've got to be shittin' me." Ichigo cursed when he stopped the car. Rukia looked out the window to see that the movie place was closed for renovation. Rukia laughed and Ichigo gave her a look, like she had suddenly grown three heads.

"What's so funny?" He asked when Rukia was done with her little fit of laughter.

"Chill out, we can do something else! It's not the end of the world Ichigo!" Rukia said with a carefree smile, something Ichigo didn't see very often.

"Like what?"

"Let me drive and I'll show you." Rukia said with a smirk.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo opened his eyes when he saw that the car had safely stopped. "YOU DRIVE LIKE A MADMAN!" he yelled to the midget at his side. Rukia smirked again and opened the driver's side, the breeze already playing with her dress and causing strands of her dark hair to obscure her view.

Ichigo stepped out of his car to see that Rukia had taken them to a Cliffside that overlooked their town. A large bouquet of flower surrounded the cliff and Rukia looked stunning, Ichigo wouldn't deny it, in the low light of the sun and amongst the flowers.

"My mother took me here, when I was really young." Rukia said turning to face Ichigo when he approached her. Rukia's violet orbs were looking at the flowers; she was never comfortable with opening herself up.

"We used to dance and play in these flowers until it was time to go home. I used to live in the city, so beauty like this was a rare treat." Rukia said as a strong wind brushed through and caused a cascade of petals to swirl in the air and a few got caught in Rukia's hair.

"After she died, I used to come up here a lot. I'd sit in the flowers and feel like…my mother was here too." Rukia said feeling Ichigo's arm suddenly around her shoulders.

"Is she here now?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Of course she is, idiot." Rukia said looking up to meet his ocher eyes.

White, yellow, purple, and blue petals danced around the two and took flight off the cliff. Words couldn't explain how beautiful the place was and Ichigo felt privileged to be here. He also couldn't think of anything to say, but he didn't want to ruin this moment that Rukia had created.

"Ah!" Rukia said suddenly, causing Ichigo to jump and his arm to fall from her shoulders. Rukia touched her nose. "It's going to rain." She answered Ichigo's confused face. That's when he felt it too, the cold drop landed on his neck.

"This time, I'm driving!" Ichigo said hurrying to the driver's side before Rukia could protest.

Rukia smiled and shook her head, "Like your driving skills are any better than mine!"

"At least I won't get us killed!" Ichigo retorted as Rukia got into the passenger side.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Orihime rested her chin in her hand as Uryu spoke of his trip to India. "I'd like it…if you came along Orihime." Uryu said quietly before becoming focused on his soup. He had gone to Orihime's work to visit and since they weren't busy, Orihime took a break to talk to him.

"Really? I'd love to travel with you…I really would." Orihime said blushing and averting his gaze.

"The trip is this August; it's barely a month away." Uryu explained, "I'd take care of everything. Hotel, plane tickets, all you need to do is be there."

Orihime smiled sweetly, "You're really amazing Uryu." She said reaching her hand across the table to take his.

"I'm happy to have you in my life." Orihime said her gray eyes finally locking with his.

&3&3&3&3&3

**Week Two**

"Come on!" Rukia said taking Ichigo's hand and dragging him into yet another shop. He would have to kill Rangiku for giving Rukia this idea.

This was probably only the second or third time Ichigo saw Rukia wearing jeans. Jeans and a dark blue tank top with a white bunny face on the front. She was the only girl Ichigo knew that could pull it off. He on the other hand, was dressed in faded jeans with a black t-shirt and a white long sleeve shirt underneath.

"How about this dress?" Rukia said holding up a dark purple dress, but it was too short to even be considered a dress.

"I thought you didn't like short dresses." Ichigo commented as Rukia looked at it pressed against her body in the mirror.

"Hm. But its summer and it's going to be a picnic party!" Rukia said setting the dress down and searching for another. Ichigo prayed that the right one would be in this store; he didn't think he could handle following Rukia around for another 2 hours.

Of course, his protective nature wouldn't let him abandon her. Not in this city. What if she couldn't find her way home? Or got mugged? Or hit by another car? Ichigo didn't need that on his conscious.

"Oh, I like this." Rukia said for the billionth time.

Ichigo sighed and walked over, and then his jaw dropped to the floor. It was a dark green dress, thin straps, and the fabric looked like waves at the bottom. Ichigo couldn't describe it, he wasn't a fashion expert. One problem, it would only reach Rukia's mid-thigh.

"I'd have to wear a skirt or shorts with it…" Rukia said to herself.

"When's this party?" Ichigo spoke up, if Rukia was going to wear that, he was going to be there. Not to ogle at her, although that would be what Keigo would assume, he wanted to make sure no sleazy guys try to hit on her-or worse.

"Uh next Friday." Rukia answered automatically and then she had a thought,  _'Ichigo didn't want to go, so why is he curious all of a sudden?'_ Then her violet eyes looked to the dark green outfit in her hand.

"I'm buying this one." Rukia said with a smile as she saw Ichigo's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Finally." Ichigo said trying to hide his face from Rukia's view.  _'I'm sure Rangiku won't mind if I join the party, she's the one who wanted both of us to go in the first place.'_

&3&3&3&3&3

Orihime laughed while cutting up the celery. Uryu invited her to his place to help cook dinner. It had proved to be interesting to say the least. Uryu did everything by the book and Orihime was more of a free-spirited chef.

"Orihime…did you happen to put pineapples in my tomato soup?" Uryu asked looking at the bright yellow circles floating around in the red liquid.

"You have to be more adventurous with your cooking Uryu!" Orihime said as Uryu's mouth slowly curled into a smile.

That's when Uryu did do something adventurous; he walked over to Orihime while she was stirring the rice. He kissed her cheek. "I like having you here Orihime." Uryu whispered into her ear before turning away as if nothing happened. Orihime felt her face turn red, like the soup in the pot next to her,  _'take it easy Orihime…we can't rush into anything yet.'_

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Ciccy…" Grimmjow said staring at his younger sister, a loathing burning behind his cool blue eyes.

"I've missed you. Do you have any idea what it's like…to grow up without your big brother watching over you?" Cirucci asked as tears pooled in her lower lids. Grimmjow knew she was putting up an act.

"When we ran away together, I thought it would always be just the two of us. Why didn't you come and save me when the cops came? Why did you leave me behind?" Cirucci asked reaching out to touch her brothers' arm. He didn't flinch when her cold hand rested against his jacket.

"Why didn't you save me?!" Her temper was flaring, since he was not answering her questions nor was he reacting at all to her tears.

"You were the only good thing in my life!" Cirucci said clutching the fabric of his jacket. "You ran away and found a new family! You left me behind!"

"So I killed. I did it for the attention! I wanted you to find me and be my big brother again!"

"Why Nel?" Grimmjow said meeting her gaze with such intensity that it felt like a fist had collided with Ciruccis' stomach.

"She was…in love with you. You loved her. You would have a family with her and forget about me. Again. I had finally found you and I didn't want that stupid bitch to take you away from me!" Cirucci said her shoulder shaking.

' _There's the confession we needed. Get out of there Grimmjow. We will handle the rest.'_

"You took away…the only good thing in my life." Grimmjow said quietly, but loud enough for Ciccy to hear. "You selfish little brat." Grimmjow's temper began to flare and a rock had settled in his stomach.

Grimmjow grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go, no matter how hard she tugged. Grimmjow shoved her up against the alley's brick wall, his arm pressed against her neck. Pulling the pistol from his pocket, he shoved it beside her temple. Cirucci didn't flinch but she met her brother's stare dead on.

"Kill me." She taunted, "Your only family left! Do it! Kill me!"

_Grimmjow, what are you doing?! Hold position! Don't kill her._

"Come on! Do it! I killed your precious Nel!" She said with a cruel smile. Grimmjow couldn't understand how he was related to someone so heartless.

"Grimmjow! Put the gun down!" A voice said and his eyes flicked to see that red head and his partner. Right, the cops.

"I figured you'd turn me in. Spineless bastard!" Cirucci spat.

"Let her go." A male voice said that time. "If you kill her, the families that she destroyed won't have justice."

"Nel was so cute when I killed her! She placed her hands over her stomach, some foolish attempt to protect that child of yours!"

Grimmjow glared and felt his finger press against the trigger. Nel had died two weeks ago, at 5:23 pm, and there was nothing they could do to save the baby. It wouldn't have survived either way.

"Grimmjow please, death is the easy way out for her!" Tatsuki said holding her gun out; she didn't want to shoot Grimmjow.

Renji couldn't stand it. He fired and the bullet hit Ciruccis' leg. Grimmjow let her go and crumple to the floor, his hands were shaking. Tatsuki quickly moved and pinned Cirucci to the ground, handcuffing her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

Grimmjow leaned against the opposite wall of the alleyway and watched as Tatsuki brought Ciccy to the cop car. He could hear other sirens in the distance. "Aren't you gonna arrest me?" Grimmjow asked the red head with the bandanna.

"Nah…You weren't even here." Renji said walking past the blue haired man. "Thanks." Renji muttered and Grimmjow nodded. They were letting him go free, but he wasn't really sure where he was going to go. That's when he remember a conversation with Nel…it seemed like years ago.

" _If I ever get out of this city…and away from all the crime…I want to live near the ocean." She said leaning her forehead against the window pane._

" _Why?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow._

" _I've just always loved the water…it's so pure and I think it's magical. It heals even the most wounded hearts."_

Grimmjow walked away from the alleyway and hailed a taxi. It would be the last time that Grimmjow was ever seen in this city.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

**Week Three**

Renji smiled and kissed Tatsuki's forehead again. "So, the chief was cool with you going to another department?" He asked before leaning back against the couch. Tatsuki was sitting on his lap and seemed quite content there. This was the first time that Renji had been invited to her place.

"After we solved the Tsuki case…put the full moon killer behind bars, every police station in the area wanted us. And I want you." Tatsuki said leaning forward and kissing Renji.

"So I quit the Kakura police force, so we can be together…" Tatsuki said against his lips.

"I love the way you think." Renji said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia was having a blast; Rangiku really knew how to throw a party. The picnic was for Hisagi, Rangiku's soon to be husband. He had gotten a job as a History professor at Kakura University.

"Rukia! You look so darling!" Rangiku said walking over to her friend. Rukia had chosen to wear the dark green dress but with a white skirt underneath that only peeked out from the green fabric.

"Thanks" Rukia said with a blush, "You look lovely Rangiku." The strawberry blonde giggled and batted her eyelashes. It was true; Rangiku could pull just about anything off when it came to clothes. Today was no exception; she was dressed in a soft pink tank top and a jean skirt.

"Thank you my dear." Rangiku said before she spotted Hisagi and left Rukia with a wink before running and colliding with her fiancée.

Rukia met a lot of people while at the social event. She met, Hinamori (Momo), who was a nurse at the Kakura Hospital. Rukia had seen her a few times but never got to chat. Then she met a man named Tosen, who was a friend of Hisagi's. He was a rather quiet man so Rukia couldn't talk to him much. Urahara was there with Yoruichi, and they strolled along the grass arms linked.

Rukia sat down on one of the quilts. Several were there sprawled out on the grass for families and couples to sit and enjoy the summer weather.

"One more game!" Yachiru said bouncing up and down, still holding Rukia's hand.

"How about she takes a little break and then plays another game with you?" A voice from behind Rukia said. The voice made Rukia's heart jump and beat at a quicker pace than normal. Rukia craned her neck to look and saw Ichigo standing above her. He did that a lot lately.

"Okay fine!" Yachiru said with a big huff, like it was a really big deal that Rukia wasn't going to play another game. "Yuzu!" Yachiru suddenly screamed before running off, her light green dress flowing in the wind as she ran.

Ichigo sat down beside Rukia with a grin on his face. "I brought my family along, Rangiku didn't mind. She said the more the merrier." Rukia looked around for Ichigo's parents; she didn't see anyone with obnoxious orange hair like his.

"Um...where are they?" Rukia asked turning to sit and face Ichigo at the same time.

"My dad is with all the kids. Yuzu is the one with short brown hair and the pink dress. Karin is the one kicking around the soccer ball." Ichigo explained pointing.

"How old are your sisters?" Rukia asked. She found it odd that they never talked like this before.

"Twenty-one." Ichigo said motioning for the two to come over.

When the two girls got closer, Rukia smiled and introduced herself. Yuzu was adorable, even though she was five years younger than Ichigo, she acted a lot older. Karin was more outspoken and Rukia could easily see that she picked up that trait from her older brother. Karin's hair was dark but long and pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ichigo, is Rukia your girlfriend?" Yuzu asked sweetly. Rukia and Ichigo both blushed and looked away from one another.

"Well…uh…." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

Karin laughed, "Come on Yuzu, lets leave the love birds alone." She said taking her sisters hand and leading her away, even though Yuzu continuously kept saying 'but but but!'

"Your sisters are wonderful." Rukia said lying down on the quilt.

"They seem to like you." Ichigo said, keeping his eyes off the exposed skin of her legs.

"My brother lives too far away and we're not exactly best friends, so he doesn't visit often." Rukia said with no hint of remorse in her voice. Ichigo plopped down next to her, with his head propped up by his hand. He didn't say anything, he just let her continue.

"After our mother died, he took over the family business. He hated me. At least, I think he did. He became cold and reserved; I think it was because I looked so much like her." Rukia said with a weak smile.

"My mom died after giving birth to my sisters…" Ichigo said quietly, this was something that he didn't share with anyone. Not even Orihime knew why his mother was gone; he told her that she died in an accident. He was ashamed of the fact that he used to hate his sisters for taking away his mother.

"I'm sorry…about your mom." Rukia said reaching over and placing her hand on top of his, it was just to show that she was there. Ichigo smirked even though he could feel his cheeks burning. How could one girl make him feel like he was a teenager again?

"Get up you two!" Rangiku yelled from somewhere. "It's time to eat!" Rangiku said waving her arms in the air widely. "Stop making out!"

"We are NOT making out!" Ichigo and Rukia both yelled as they sat up from the blanket. The two 'lovebirds' got up and walked back to the picnic tables. Rukia was happy that Ichigo did decide to show up; she had forgotten how much she enjoyed his presence.

Rukia caught sight of Ichigo's father, who was giving the girl Yachiru, a ride on his shoulder. He smiled and winked at her. Rukia smiled back.


	23. Anniversary

Rukia sighed and she was glad that the café had an air conditioner. August had finally rolled in; it was hot outside with not a breeze in sight. The dark haired girl turned and went back to filling glasses of water for the burst of customers.

Most of the customers were Urahara and Yoruichi's friends. Today was their 3 year Anniversary of 'being together but not married'. The soft chime of the bell above the door rang just as Rukia stepped out of the kitchen. A smile spread across her face.

Ichigo grinned before finding a seat, leaving Rukia to her work. A soft melody of piano keys floated above the chatter, the dark skinned woman who Ichigo recognized as Yoruichi was playing. A banner above the stage read, "Three years? Wow! Can't get enough of me can ya?"

Rangiku stepped in with Hisagi by her side. She gave Ichigo a smile before mingling with the crowd to reach the counter. Hisagi broke away from his fiancé to sit next to Ichigo.

"Hey man."

Ichigo gave a nod.

"So…you and Rukia have been together for a month and no sex?" Hisagi said rather bluntly. Ichigo choked on the air.

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Rangiku likes to talk. I like to make sure that it's truth." Hisagi said with a light shrug.

"Uh yeah…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "We're trying to take it slow…"

Hisagi nodded watching Urahara jump onto the stage with a glass in his hand. He began his speech with a joke and then began speaking how he never thought that a girl who came into his place to play would leave with him, as his lover and partner. "She's moved on from this place. But not from me." He said with a grin.

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Rukia's eyes. "Hey there…" Rukia said, her hand moving to take his arm and pull him forward. Ichigo followed her out of the café, the heat of August brushing against his skin.

"I got something for you…" Ichigo said softly pulling a box out of his pocket. A blush rushed to her cheeks.

Rukia opened the small case to find a small necklace, a violet gemstone encircled by a silver vine. "It's beautiful." Rukia said softly leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome." Ichigo said with a grin.

Ichigo leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He only moved the relationship as far as Rukia wanted it to go. "Come to my apartment tonight." Rukia said when he pulled away.

"Alright"

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Love is a battlefield.

It all started with a phone call.

Orihime and Tatsuki spoke everyday. That morning was one of those days.

"Yeah, Renji and I have been super busy." Tatsuki said putting on her jacket.

" _How late has he been staying out?" Orihime asked her voice laced with concern._

Tatsuki shrugged, "It varies. I've stayed out late myself so…"

" _Tatsuki! What if he's cheating on you?" Orihime blurted out._

It started with a simple conversation. Tatsuki believed it to be nothing. She told Orihime not to be paranoid. Then Renji got home…

&3&3&3&3&3

"What gave you that idea?!" Renji shouted.

"You're always out late! Come on! Like I don't know the signs!" Tatsuki retorted.

"I would never cheat on you! You fucking know it!" Renji yelled, his face inches from hers. How dare she ask him if he was cheating on her! How dare she even assume it!

"You're just being paranoid because your best friend was cheated on! Fuck Tatsuki! There are faithful people in the world!" Renji backed away and grabbed his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tatsuki shrieked throwing her arms into the air.

"Out. Call me when you come to your senses!" Renji snapped before slamming the door.

Tatsuki held her face in her hands,  _shit…how could I be so stupid?_ Tatsuki's eyes caught sight of something red under her table. She crouched down; it was a red envelope with the word 'Tatsuki' printed neatly across the front.

&3&3&3&3&3

Renji ran a hand down the length of his face. The red sun was slowly setting and the scorching heat of August was dying as night gradually approached.

&3&3&3&3

_Tatsuki…_

_Our sixth month Anniversary is tomorrow. I know we said that we wouldn't exchange gifts, but I've been working really hard lately so I could get you this. You know I love ya._

_-Renji_

Tatsuki covered her mouth with her hand. On the inside of the card was another piece of paper that had directions to somewhere written in Renji's messy handwriting. Tatsuki stood up and grabbed her cell phone, dialing his number.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

" _Follow the directions. I'll wait for you."_

&3&3&3&3&3

Orihime rested her head against Uryu's shoulder. "Can I confess something?"

"Sure Orihime." Uryu said as they sat outside of his place, enjoying the soft breeze that had graced them.

"I still have feelings for Ichigo."

"I'm not surprised…" Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"You're not?!" Orihime sat up and stared at him.

"It's only natural…" Uryu said calmly placing a hand on her cheek. "But Orihime…I want this to work. You'll never forget Ichigo. The pain he put you through. But allow me to heal it…" Uryu leaned forward and kissed her.

&3&3&3&3&3

Tatsuki followed the directions and was now standing in front of a large fountain. Renji was sitting against the ledge and grinning.

"I'm so sorry." Tatsuki said running and throwing her arms around his neck. "So sorry." She said kissing him quickly, over and over again.

"I know. I figured it was Orihime putting things into your head." Renji said kissing her passionately.

"Why here?" Tatsuki asked looking at the big fountain.

"I wanted to ask you something…No, not to marry me." Renji said seeing the questioning look in her eyes.

"I want us to live together. My place is closer to your new job anyway, and I have plenty of room…"Renji smiled slightly and Tatsuki kissed him.

"You sure?" She asked quietly and Renji only nodded.

&3&3&3&3&3

When Rukia had re-entered the café, Rangiku stopped her from serving a couple.

"Go on home girl, I'll cover for ya." Rangiku said with a wink. Rukia felt her cheeks flush. Rangiku was so great; she'd have to think of something to make it up for her. Hell, Rukia was already the woman's Maid of Honor.

"Thanks." Rukia whispered before walking to Ichigo and lacing her fingers with his.

"Let's go." Rukia said with a smile.

 


	24. Life Isn't Simple

Rukia joined Ichigo in his car and she could feel her heart pattering against her chest. "Let's go to your place." Rukia suggested and Ichigo blinked before answering her by taking the turn onto the highway.

"First, I want you to meet some people." Ichigo said giving Rukia a nervous glance.

"Who?" Rukia suddenly felt her throat go dry.

"I know you saw them at Rangiku's picnic...but my dad keeps talking my ear off about you. He and the girls really want to meet you..." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes kept locked onto the road.

"Okay." Rukia said with a slight smile. "We've only been together for a month." Rukia noted before turning her head and looking out the car window.

"Yeah but...we were seeing each other before that. Don't complicate things, midget."

"It's only confusing to you because you're an idiot."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rangiku was cleaning off the tables, Urahara took his group of friends and they all went out for some celebration. Also known as, 'Urahara isn't going to come into work tomorrow because he'll have a serious hangover'.

Hisagi was waiting for Rangiku to finish up; there was no way he'd leave her alone in here. Not that it was dangerous, but hey, call him protective.

&3&3&3&3&3&&3&

"Uryu...I know this may sound strange...but I'd like to see Ichigo." Orihime said as she sat in the passenger seat of Uryu's car.

"Of course." Uryu said pulling over so he could turn around. Orihime smiled,  _He's so understanding..._ Orihime lightly touched her bottom lip with her finger  _and a good kisser..._

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia felt a flutter in her stomach when Ichigo pulled into the driveway of his child hood home.

"Are they expecting us this late?" Rukia asked looking at the clock, 9:30pm.

Ichigo smiled slightly, "They won't mind." He said turning off his car and waiting for Rukia to step out first.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia stepped into the house and was greeted by the 'younger' twin. "Aw! You're so adorable!" Yuzu said before jumping and hugging Rukia tightly.

Rukia felt a smile spread across her face, Yuzu was lovable and full of energy, almost like a young puppy. "Good to see you too." Rukia said when the girl broke away from the hug. Yuzu's short brown hair was tied up in a small loose bun, jeans, a t-shirt, and yellow apron. She fit the role of a mother perfectly.

Yuzu took Rukia's hand and dragged her into the next room, Ichigo following behind her with a smirk on his face.  _She'd fit in with our family._

"Oh wow." Rukia said when she saw that the dinning room was decorated. A large banner that read " _Welcome RUKIA!"_ Balloons, ribbons and streamers. It felt like a birthday party rather than a welcoming party.

Isshin stepped out of another room with a man by his side.

"Rukia!" Isshin greeted with a large grin. "This is Ukitake, an old college friend of mine...he's very impressed with your artwork."

Rukia almost choked, "Y-you've seen my art?"

Of course she knew who Ukitake was! He owned at least three museums in the country, he held charities almost every month to find a cure for lung disease, and he was a role model to young artists across the globe.

"Indeed I have...it's very different and yet it conveys a message." Ukitake said before taking his business card out from his wallet.

"Give me a call." He said handing it to Rukia, who was too dazed to do anything besides nod. Ukitake chuckled before shaking hands with Isshin. The two old friends exchanged a few words before the white-haired art-genius left the house.

Karin came downstairs, her hair was wet, and she explained that she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Have you eaten yet?" Isshin asked taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Um...no..." Rukia looked at Ichigo, who just shrugged, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"You must stay! I will not allow my third daughter to go famished! Yuzu, my dear, let's fix something for our guest! " Isshin suddenly jumped on top of the table and posing, pointing to the kitchen with a maniac grin on his face.

"Oh no!" Yuzu said shaking her head. Isshin jumped down from the table and a soccer ball collided wit his face, causing him to be thrown backwards and into the wall.

"Hell no Dad! Last time you were in the kitchen, you practically burnt the house down!" Karin said standing with her hands on her hips.

Isshin blinked, jumping to his feet, "GREAT SHOT MY GIRL!" He yelled with his nose bleeding.

Rukia laughed, it was one of the strangest things she ever saw and yet she never felt more at home.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Dinner was amazing. Rukia had no other word to describe it, Yuzu should be a professional chef, but she was going to school to be a teacher. She wanted to teach special education students, and Rukia found that to be very admirable.

Karin was on a soccer scholarship, and she wanted to play everywhere. She didn't care where, "As long as I get to play…that's all I care about." She said at one moment during dinner.

"Well, I accept you as my third daughter!" Isshin said suddenly before grabbing Rukia in a tight hug.

"Get off her, you old pervert!" Ichigo yelled before tugging the back collar of his father's jacket.

"Ichigo doesn't love his daddy!" Isshin began bawling and flailing his arms about.

"Goodnight Rukia!" Yuzu and Karin said in unison. Ichigo took Rukia's hand and led her out of the house.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said once they got in the car. "They're insane."

"I'm glad you took me to meet them." Rukia admitted softly, turning her head to look out the window.

"Ah…yeah" Ichigo coughed and started the car.

"Back to your place?" Rukia asked with a smirk, Ichigo just cleared his throat again and pulled out of the driveway. Rukia took that as a yes.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rangiku finished cleaning, Hisagi was busy playing random songs on the piano and she smiled slightly before running up on stage and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hisagi doesn't pay attention to his fiancée!" Rangiku said pouting, arms still around Hisagi's shoulders as he sat at the piano.

"Well…let's fix that shall we?" Hisagi said gently removing her arms and standing up from his place on the bench.

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Oh? A dance?" Rangiku said as his hand went on her waist.

"We can dance before the wedding right?" Hisagi asked as they moved across the small stage in perfect synchronization.

"Practice does make perfect." Rangiku said resting her chin on his shoulder, breathing in his soft scent, he never was a man of heavy cologne.

At some point they stopped dancing and were just standing in the middle of the stage. The café was empty of any other forms of life. The soft orange glow of the lamps made Rangiku's hair look angelic. Soft specks of dust in the air turned into stars.

Hisagi leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

Rangiku smiled and she wanted to say something but Hisagi had silenced her lips with his own.

_Crash!_

"Shit Ichigo! You knocked down a freaking lamp!" Rukia said breaking her lips from his. She wasn't sure how she got herself in this situation. They walked up the stairs, opened his apartment door, and ended up tangled in each others arms. Curse sexual tension.

"I'll clean it up later." Ichigo said kissing her neck.

"What if we step on glass? Idiot!" Rukia was impressed at being able to produce a strong scolding voice when Ichigo was driving her mad with just his mouth.

"I'll carry you." Ichigo picked Rukia up with ease, and she clutched to his shoulders for support.

"And it's dark!" Rukia tried to protest again as she bit her tongue in an effort to stop a moan.

"Would you shut up?" Ichigo said before Rukia fell down against his mattress.

"Make me." She growled watching his features in the moonlight. The white glow was sharp as it casted shadows into the bedroom.

Ichigo grinned and kissed Rukia, he could taste just a hint of black coffee on her tongue. Heavenly. Rukia lifted her arms up so Ichigo could pull off her shirt. Her heart was hammering in her chest; this was nothing like last time.

The last time this happened, Ichigo was guarded and he was still hiding behind his lie.

This time, it was only the two of them, no lies. Honesty was the bed sheet that was against Rukia's back. The moon peeked through the curtains, covering the two in lunar light. Rukia wanted this. It was pretty obvious that Ichigo wanted it too.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered running her hands through his hair and allowing her body to communicate the words that she could not speak.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled against her neck, causing chills to run up her spine. Ichigo's hands moved swiftly, running along the sides of her body and unclasping her bra. Rukia reached downwards and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the ground.

Rukia tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Ichigo's lips moved from her neck and down her chest, his tongue running circles on her skin. Rukia's hands were trembling when she moved them across his stomach, feeling each curve and muscle beneath her fingertips. He was sculpted like a god. She found the clasp to his jeans and unsnapped it. Ichigo was able to kick off the rest of the way; his hands were rough but tender at the same time.

Rukia moaned softly, Ichigo responded with each sound that escaped her lips. His lips locked with hers, two tongues battling for dominance and four hands exploring. "Ich…" Rukia couldn't get his name out because the second he pulled away from a kiss, he was kissing her again. She was shuddering and shivering, in a good way, Rukia wasn't a virgin. She'd had 'done the dirty' before, but this time it was different. She was on fire. Ichigo's skin burned hers, his tongue made her mind turn to mush, and his hands made her body curl into his touch.

Ichigo was on an ego trip, he couldn't believe he could make Rukia sound like this. Rukia was a woman of pride, every kiss was a competition. It wasn't just foreplay, it was a game. It was fun as hell too. Every kiss and every caress was a building block to the passion. His mind only had one coherent thought.  _Rukia, this is me. No walls, no boundaries, no lies, I'm not going to hold anything back anymore._

As if she heard his thoughts, Rukia smiled against his lips.  _He tastes like strawberries…_


	25. Honesty Is All We Need

Rukia ran her hands through the orange messy spikes on top of Ichigo's head. "W-wait" Rukia bit his lower lip to make sure he heard her. Ichigo stopped, his mind hazed, what just happened? Why did she say that?

"Ichigo, before we take this any farther. I need to know something." Rukia's voice was serious and her violet eyes were guarded. Ichigo swallowed and nodded allowing her to continue.

"If you want this, us…I need to make sure that it's real. That you're not gonna leave me for someone else. 'Cause I swear to God Ichigo, if you cheat on me…I'll cut it off." Rukia said this time with just a hint of playfulness in her voice but Ichigo could feel the cool edge of her words. Rukia wasn't like Orihime, she would fight and kick and challenge him. He couldn't dream of leaving her and he sure as hell wasn't going to hurt her again.

Ichigo lifted her hand and intertwined their fingers; Rukia suddenly felt her face flush when his brown eyes met hers. How could he say everything without saying a word? Rukia touched her forehead against his and their lips met and melded together...

&3&3&&3

Rukia rested her head on his chest as the carrot top pulled the blanket over himself and his lover. Rukia's hair was damp and clumped where Ichigo had been running his fingers through it. Rukia propped her head up with her hand.

"Don't fall asleep you idiot! You owe me pillow talk!" Rukia said slapping his bare chest; Ichigo glared at her but didn't object.

"What do you want to know?" Ichigo asked with a sigh, turning on his side to better see her in the soft moonlight.

"What would it be like…if you never came into the café?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes glinting with curiosity.

"You mean if we never met?" Ichigo clarified and Rukia just nodded. "My life…would be dull and boring…it would be as if…everyday I was hitting a repeat button. The same routine over and over again until I lost my mind." Ichigo said. Rukia just nodded with understanding. Her life would have been the same way.

"Sing." Ichigo said suddenly causing Rukia's eyes to go wide.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Sing." Ichigo said only this time in a more commanding voice. Last time he heard her was when she was on the stage at the Café, her voice was melodious and beautiful. Ichigo felt like he could fall asleep just listening to her sing. But he would never tell her that.

"I don't know if I can…" Rukia said feeling a blush heat up on her cheeks.

"Fine." Ichigo said with a huff and he closed his eyes, peeking at her from under his eyelashes. Rukia let out a long sigh.

"Never knew I could feel like this…like I've never seen the sky before." Rukia's voice was nervous at first, but as she went on, it grew stronger and less guarded. This time she was singing for Ichigo and only Ichigo.

"I want to vanish inside your kiss…everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?" Rukia watched Ichigo as she sang the lyrics of 'Come what may' from Moulin Rouge.

"Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring…" Rukia stopped when she realized that the idiot had fallen asleep. What the hell? He wanted her to sing and then he goes on and falls asleep! How dare him! Rukia lifted her hand to hit Ichigo but stopped herself. He looked too damn peaceful. His chest raising and falling slowly and a slight soft snore escaping from his lips.

"But I love you. Until the end of time…" Rukia whispered the last line. She suddenly felt warmth spread through her body, it wasn't like the heat before, this time it was soft like the warm sun on a spring day. Rukia was almost positive that she loved Ichigo, but she wasn't ready to say it to him. He wasn't ready either. He was still going through a divorce, most of the settlements had been made, but money was always an issue. Rukia was career driven; she knew that before long, she would be on an Art Tour with Ukitake.

There was still a gap between them, after all the drama, Rukia wanted to hate him. She said that she hated him. She cursed his life and wished they never met. But, there was always just a smudge of fondness still there. Maybe she was a fool. But Rukia believed in second chances and Ichigo really wanted this to work.

Rukia sighed, tired of her inner musings, she wanted to go and get something to drink.

Rukia kicked off the blanket and felt her way around Ichigo's room. She found her panties and one of Ichigo's shirts. It was long enough to cover mid-thigh. Rukia tip toed out of the bedroom and clicked on the kitchen light; setting it so it dimmed, only covering the kitchen in a soft orange glow.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia looked at the clock, 11:30pm.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Rukia's heart jumped a little, who would be here at this time? Did she and Ichigo wake up one of the neighbors? A million questions went through the young Kuchiki's mind before she answered the door, not even thinking to check who it was.

"Oh…uh…is…Ichigo there?" The woman at the other side of the door was very flushed as she gave Rukia the quick up and down look.

"He's sleeping." Rukia answered rather stiffly.

"I'm…so…sorry. I didn't intrude, did I?" The woman said keeping her gray eyes to the floor. The man by her side, black hair and glasses, had his arm around her shoulders.

"No…I can tell Ichigo that you stopped by…" Rukia offered and the woman nodded.

"Just tell him that Orihime wants to see him." Orihime said with a bright blush on her cheeks. Rukia managed to smile despite the awkwardness. Rukia knew who Orihime was, but Orihime had no clue that Rukia was the woman that Ichigo left her for. In different circumstances, Rukia was certain that she and Orihime could be friends.

"Of course I will…" Rukia said about to shut the door on the polite Orihime and her silent companion.

"Are you Rukia?" Orihime suddenly asked. Shit. Talk about awkward. Never mind about Orihime not knowing.

"Yes." Rukia answered stiffly again.

"I don't hate you." Orihime said, catching Rukia off guard.

"I don't know what to say." Rukia admitted quietly.

"I'm so happy!" Orihime was suddenly in tears, causing Rukia's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Ichigo found someone, even if he was unfaithful, he found someone that can still accept that." Orihime broke down in sobs and the man by her side was holding her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"I didn't know…about the marriage…until after. I'm sorry, that you have to go through this pain but I'm glad to see that you're not going through alone." Rukia said passing a glance at the man again.

"Its fine, it's all in the past now. Let's keep it that way." Orihime said softly.

"Goodnight, Orihime. Please drive safe." Rukia said politely shutting the door and locking it. Rukia waited till she heard their footsteps fade away.

"Who was that?" Ichigo said, his voice still hazy from his short sleep, Rukia whipped around to see the orange haired man standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Orihime." Rukia answered unconsciously tugging at the hem of Ichigo's T-shirt.

"Oh. For a second, I thought you were leaving." Ichigo said with a slight shrug.

"Stupid. You know me better than that!" Rukia snapped and Ichigo gave her a tired grin, causing her heart to flutter.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Well…Orihime, I'm sorry you had to see that." Ishida said when they had got back to his car.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm glad that he's moved on…she's really beautiful." Orihime said nervously fidgeting in her seat.

"He deserves to be happy too, isn't that what you always said?" Ishida said with a smile. She was always so selfless.

"Yeah…" Orihime smiled and leaned back in her seat, "I'm really happy for him. I guess splitting was the best thing for us, huh?"

"Well…since you split with Ichigo, hasn't your life improved?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"It has."

&3&3&&3&3&3&3

Tatsuki yawned looking at the cardboard boxes around her living room.

" _So you're really gonna move in with him?" Orihime asked over coffee that morning._

" _Yeah…I'm not saying we're going to get married or anything. It's just…we want to take that step, y'know?"_

" _I'm happy for you. Renji really cares about you, doesn't he?"_

" _Just like Uryu cares for you."_

Tatsuki smiled despite the exhaustion that was taking over her body.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rangiku tied her hair in a long braid. "Hurry up! The movie is going to be on soon!" Hisagi called from the other room.

"Pause it!" Rangiku called out turning on the faucet to wash her face. She heard Hisagi groan before the sound coming from the TV was cut off.

Rangiku washed off her make up and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

" _Hisagi…he's the only man who never cared what I looked like. Without makeup, I was beautiful. I could walk into his house with a trash bag on, and he would still see my beauty." Rangiku said proudly to Rukia one morning while cleaning up the café._

" _That's because you are beautiful Rangiku." Rukia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

" _My ex, Gin, used to always compliment me on my outer beauty. Hisagi when he first met me, he never looked down, not once. Find a man like Hisagi…and you'll be happy for a long time." Rangiku said with a smile._

Rangiku looked down at her hand where the ring was.

"I'm not watching this movie alone." Hisagi said playfully suddenly in the doorway of the bathroom. Rangiku smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're so cute when you're impatient!" Rangiku cooed kissing his cheek.

Hisagi's eyes locked with hers. And just through his eyes, he said she was beautiful.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Hey Ichigo?" Rukia's soft voice floated over him like a cool breeze.

"Hm?" was his response.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Ichigo's eyes looked out the window and saw white specks falling, landing against the glass.

"Make a snowman." He answered in a serious tone.

Rukia looked out the window and smile slightly.

"My snowman is going to be better than yours." She said softly before pulling the covers up to her chin, feeling his arms wrap around her protectively.

"We'll see about that." He whispered.

* * *

 

" _Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling_  
 _Daydreaming, bed scenes in the Corner Café_  
 _And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings_  
 _You get me every time."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn. I started this on 12-26-2007 and finished it 3-28-2009. Woot. God, it's got some pretty cheesy lines though...I can't be too upset - I was like..15 years old.


End file.
